La Caida de los Cuervos y los Petirrojos
by Jearo
Summary: Raven siempre ha sido un misterio...¿que pasaria si alguien demasiado cercano a ella regresara haciendo un pacto con Slade para dominar la tierra?...FINAL 2 DECIDAN
1. 15 Una hechicera, un genio y un Gigante

**_La Caída de los Cuervos y los Petirrojos_**

_**Capitulo 1.5: Una hechicera, un Genio y un Gigante. **_

**Antes que nada quisiera darles la bienvenida al capitulo de interludio de la Saga de Raven, agradezco los Reviews que me han mandado, como dije responderé y creo que mostrare algo de gratitud mediante las historias, los reviews fueron contestados al final del segundo capitulo para que no interfirieran con la lectura, gracias por todo mis lectoras y lectores son los/las que me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**N/A: antes que continúen leyendo, debo señalarles algunas cosas, este episodio tiene una pequeña parte sobre Raven y los Titanes, pero en general esta basado en "La Sociedad" ósea, sobre Gizmo, Jynx y Mammoth…¿Por qué? Bueno, es un pequeño interludio a cosas que si no hubiera escrito este capitulo no lo entenderían en capítulos posteriores, se que a algunos no agradan personajes pero hay unos que si les agradan, así que este es un capitulo dedicado casi enteramente a "La Sociedad" si no gustas de estos personajes solo puedes ir leyendo la mas mínima parte sobre Raven si te agradan y te agrada la forma de escribir por favor te invito a que continúes leyendo, se que encontraran cosas interesantes…. **

**Disclaimer: Los "Teen Titans" no son de mi propiedad y diciendo esto no violo ninguna regla sobre derecho de autor.**

"**_La gente falla, pero los amigos siempre estarán ahí para ayudarte ¿no, amigos, compañeros, conocidos, SOCIEDAD, como quieras llamarle, el mundo podrá caerte encima pero si se cae…ellos caerán contigo_"**

**Un grito desesperado salio del cuerpo de Raven por el dolor que producía aquella voz sin rostro dentro de su cabeza, no podía contener aquel pánico y aquel cambio de trajes tan repentino en su interior, fue un grito que resonó por las habitaciones y el mas cercano en oírlo fue nuestro Joven Maravilla.**

**- Raven, Raven¿Te encuentras Bien? Raven responde!-. Gritaba con una fuerza incontrolable a la vez que trataba de tirar la puerta con golpes y patadas forzadas**

**- ¿Qué esta pasando Robin?-. Preguntaba Starfire con una voz dulce y algo preocupada**

**- No lo se pero se que Raven no esta bien….Deja de estar mirándome y ayúdame a tirar la puerta Star.- Una voz fuerte salio de la boca de nuestro Titán al tiempo que seguía golpeando la puerta.**

**Cyborg y Chico Bestia llegaron al lugar de los hechos pero se no se limitaron a preguntar lo que ocurría, cada uno de ellos hizo el intento hasta que la puerta se forzó y se abrió…**

**- �¿Raven?...Estas…�¿Bien?-. Preguntaba Chico Bestia al tiempo que estaba en la habitación "Prohibida" de nuestra Gótica.**

**- Si….Estoy bien, váyanse…nunca he estado mejor…aléjense….No se acerquen…..-. Raven con una voz temblorosa y sin vista de futuro respondió desde el interior de las Sombras.**

**- Pero nosotros oímos unos gritos….¿Que paso hace instantes¿Segura que estas bien?.- Cyborg sabiendo de la prohibición de tocar el cuarto, preguntaba desde la puerta con una voz que denotaba algo de nerviosismo extraño.**

**- Estoy bien…lárguense!...�¿que acaso me juzgan débil?...váyanse de aquí!…Yo puedo cuidarme sola!.- Una voz agresiva y parecida a la de una líder salio ahora de las sombras, cosa que hizo que los titanes quedaran estupefactos por las diferentes reacciones de Raven.**

**- Pero amiga Raven…Nosotros solo queríamos saber si…- Starfire trataba de dialogar con las sombras de la habitación hasta que otra voz con diferente timbre termino la oración de Starfire.**

**- ¿Había pasado algo? No mi estimada amiga, fue un pequeño impulso electromagnético que fue dirigido a mi cerebro y que ustedes malinterpretaron, no quisiera molestarme con ustedes por estas pequeñeces; así que si no les molesta….traten de cerrar como puedan la puerta-. Ahora una voz intelectual salio de entre las sombras y calló.**

**- Esta bien Raven, nos iremos de aquí, pero aun así estaremos haciendo guardia por si ocurre algo.- Robin tomo la palabra para poder dar fin a este debate y quedar las 2 partes en paz.**

**- Si….esta…creo….que esta bien…. – Respondía Raven Con un poco de miedo- Por favor Chico Bestia…�¿podrías salir? – El timbre de voz cambio repentinamente a uno intelectual- ...NO ME GUSTA QUE ENTREN EN MI HABITACION! – al mismo tiempo el tono cambio rápidamente por uno enfurecido- ...Tengo sueño y ustedes no me dejan…..- Otra voz, peor esta algo mas aburrida y sin sentido del trabajo salio de entre las sombras. Todas las voces sonaban a Raven, pero no se parecían a Raven…El silencio reino durante un buen rato, hubo intercambio de miradas, pero nadie dijo nada, era mejor dejarlo por la paz e irse a recostar.**

**Era una mañana fresca, un mañana limpia, al menos para la ciudad porque para nuestros personajes siempre seria mala, no lo odiaban pero se sentían aburridos, cosa típica entre los rebeldes.**

**- Otro maldito día en esta coladera y sin nada que hacer…- Un joven de estatura pequeña y muy inteligente se quejaba de la mañana mientras salían de la habitación que estaba predispuesta por "La Colmena".**

**- Vamos Gizmo, deberías de tranquilizarte un poco, veras que hoy sucederá algo muy interesante-. Una joven de pelos desmarañados y tiñados de Rosa trataba de calmar a nuestro extraño personaje al mismo tiempo que caminaba junto a un gigante adolescente.**

**- Sin embargo, Gizmo tener razón Jynx, aburrido será este día.- Un gigante imponente y muy musculoso caminaba al lado de sus inseparables amigos, bueno, Sociedad" como en realidad lo conocían ellos.**

**Y era verdad lo que Mammoth decía, "La Colmena" era demasiado aburrida desde que Slade y el Hermano Sangre habían desaparecido, ellos eran los lideres pero no por eso era agradable pasearse por ahí sin tener nada mas que hacer, la ociosidad no era el estilo de vida que les gustaba tomar tan a la ligera, pero nunca hay que dudar de la palabra de una hechicera de la mala suerte.**

**- Atención a todos los alumnos de "La Colmena" favor de reportarse al aula magna tan rápido como puedan, se tiene que hacer un mensaje importante-. Este mensaje fue pasado a través de los altavoces localizados en todas partes de las Academia, era una voz masculina, algo siniestra pero no por eso causaba temor entre los alumnos.**

**- Hey, quien esta jugando con los altavoces, se supone que solo nosotros tenemos la llave, maldición, hay que detener a ese tonto-. Gizmo a pesar de su baja estatura corrió sin esperar a su "sociedad", el por lo menos confiaba que no harían preguntas y lo seguirían, si embargo desde que Piedra había estado en la Academia la personalidad de Jynx había cambiado y había tomado la palabra.**

**- Creo que es mejor ir al aula magna, no creo que sea uno de los integrantes de la academia quien haya hecho eso, además ¿No te sonó esa voz muy extraña, No te sonó algo…¿familiar?-. Un sonido mezclado de confusión y nerviosismo atravesaba los labios de nuestra Joven hechicera.**

**- Si, suena familiar para Mammoth, suena como si fuera…-. El gigante no pudo completar su frase porque Gizmo le había arrebatado la palabra.**

**- Dejémonos de parlotear y hay que llegar rápido si queremos los mejores lugares-. Afirmaba Gizmo de una forma cortante y dicho esto junto con la ayuda del mecanismo arácnido que tenia en su "Mochila" salio deprisa sin esperar a su "Sociedad".**

**- Creo que nunca aprenderá-. La voz de Jynx sonaba algo molesta y cariñosa por aquella primera persona que se digno a hablarle a ella.**

**- Mucha razón, pero aun así hay que andar.- argumentaba el gigante al tiempo que llevaba el paso de Jynx.**

**Pasaron varios corredores monótonos y varios cuartos con escaleras hasta que finalmente llegaron a la inmensa aula magna, esta se parecía a un salón de clases pero en forma circular, era color amarillo huevo junto con inmensos bloques hexagonales que adornaban el recinto, en la circunferencia que sobraba parecía ser el lugar donde el expositor declamaba sus ideas y donde hasta el mas lejano podía oír la voz del exponente como si estuviera tan cerca de el.**

"**La Sociedad" pertenecía al grupo de los graduados que habían sido traídos de vuelta, no por sus fallos si no por su propia voluntad, la Colmena era el único lugar el cual consideraban Hogar y su único abrigo que los mantenía con algo de felicidad se podría decir. Sin embargo siendo ellos "La Sociedad" y siendo graduados deseaban llamar la atención de cualquier modo y una forma de hacerlo era estar enfrente de todo y participar en todo lo necesario, por esa razón Gizmo había tomado puesto en una de las hileras mas cercanas al expositor mientras guardaba los lugares de sus compañeros al tiempo que refunfuñaba.**

**- Se demoraron bastante, si no los hubiera dejado atrás No hubiéramos….-. Ahora Gizmo había sido el interrumpido pero esta vez fue interrumpido por una voz que salía desde el fondo del Aula Magna.**

**- Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes alumnos de "La Colmena".- la extraña voz seguía subiendo por uno de los bloques hexagonales mientras la curiosidad influía en todos los presentes…¿La razón? Jynx lo había razonado.**

**- Esa voz, es diferente a la que hablo en el altavoz,…¿Cuál es todo este misterio?.- Preguntaba Jynx algo fastidiada pro todo el hilo que se había metido en "La Colmena".**

**- El misterio no es todo y no todo es misterio muy pronto lo averiguaras…aunque a decir verdad no creo que quisieras saberlo…-. Un hombre vestido con un traje de caucho negro y que en el cráneo tenia una terminación en forma de aleta de tiburón subía por el elevador en forma hexagonal. Jynx, Gizmo y Mammoth lo miraron fijamente, era de piel morena y tenia barba de chivo, esta la acompañaba con una mirada que denotaba algo poco de cordura, su traje tenia adornos blancos pero "La Sociedad" se fijo que en la parte central de su traje una figura parecida a la de un bombillo resaltaba por su color amarillo, su voz sonaba normal pero su personalidad lo defina como…anormal.**

**- ¿Y tú eres?-. Preguntaba Gizmo con un tono autoritario**

**- Eso depende de quien seas tú jovencito-. Respondía con una pregunta interesante nuestro extraño personaje.**

**- Soy Gizmo ahora dime quien eres-. Gizmo estaba harto de tanta palabrería y su voz sonaba más fuerte**

**- Entonces llámame Dr. Luz.- Respondió secamente nuestro personaje y sin importar la reacción de enojo de Gizmo continuo una noticia…no muy beuna para los estudiantes. **

– **Alumnos de "La Colmena" sean ustedes bienvenidos a la ultima reunión que tendrán en su humilde academia, por ordenes de Slade todos los que estén ocupando esta instancia deberán desalojarla inmediatamente, sin importar si estén acreditados o no.- Con un tono de alegría sarcástica en su voz el Dr. Luz termino el discurso, esto hizo que todos los presentes se enfadaran y empezaran un tumulto¿Los Primeros en responder el ataque? "La Sociedad" **

**- Oye tu no tienes autoridad para poder echarnos de nuestro refugio, para nosotros Slade esta muerto, su palabra no tiene validez, y aunque estuviera vivo, el nunca nos podría hacer eso!-. Gizmo se abalanzo contra el Dr. Luz en un ataque de ira con su jetpack.**

**- Eres demasiado infantil niño-. Con un agilidad sorprendente pero que parecía haber usado la mas mínima fuerza requerida el Dr. Luz esquivo el ataque de Gizmo y utilizando uno de sus rayos destruyo su Jetpack, lo cual provoco que Gizmo cayera en picada.**

**Los educandos de aquella academia al ver como uno de los líderes había sido derrotado tan fácilmente se fueron dispersando poco a poco, después de todo, si a una manada destruyes su líder los borregos huyen. Pero entre los que todavía quedaban se encontraba Mammoth.**

**- Métete con uno de tu tamaño.- Dicho esto Mammoth lanzo un gancho izquierdo que dio certeramente en la quijada del Dr. Luz.**

**El Dr. Luz se reincorporo rápidamente y devolvió el ataque a Mammoth con uno de sus rayos al tiempo que esquivaba las "X" de Jynx. Mammoth dio un golpe certero en el estomago de el Dr. Luz Al tiempo que una de las "X" de Jynx lo golpeaba provocado que parte del techo se cayera, sin embargo el Dr. Luz hizo añicos la parte del techo que se encontraba sobre su cuerpo y juntando sus manos creo una bola de energía la cual disparo a los 2 rebeldes que trataban de defender lo que por derecho era propio; Jynx y Mammoth cayeron al piso mientras que el Dr. Luz iba avanzando en zigzag por el daño provocado, al parecer se disponía a dar un ultimo tiro de gracia pero sintió que algo lo golpeaba desde la espalda.**

**- Ni siquiera se te ocurra¿crees que soy tan simple de derrotar?-. Gizmo casi irreconocible por el odio que se podía denotar en la cara había disparado unas pequeñas ráfagas de lo que al parecer eran balines.**

**- Entonces estas listo para tu ultimo….-. El Dr. Luz no pudo terminar su frase porque una extraña voz aparecía desde el interior de las sombras.**

**- Déjalos en paz, han demostrado que ni siquiera pueden vencer al mas débil de los presentes.- La voz fue reconocida por "La Sociedad" fácilmente, era la voz de Slade quien volteo a ver a los 3 jóvenes tirados en el suelo casi indefensos.**

**- ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres decir?-. Preguntaba Mammoth con el poco aliento que tenia.**

**- Les otorgue la oportunidad de que me sirvieran y sin embargo me fallaron, desde ese momento ustedes no deberían de haber seguido en las instalaciones, sin embargo se revelaron contra mis leyes y la benevolencia insensata de ese tal "Hermano Sangre" los dejo quedarse y también le fallaron, de todos los patéticos adolescentes en esta academia ustedes eran los graduados y resultaron ser los reprobados….No merecen ni siquiera vivir, pero mi Maestro me ha dicho que ni siquiera vale la pena molestarse con basuras como ustedes, ahora, lárguense de aquí y no me causen mas problemas-. La Voz de Slade sonaba harta y ansiosa de que los Rebeldes abandonaran la Colmena, sin embargo ellos eran Rebeldes y el valor sobraba.**

**- ¿Y si no lo hacemos, Esta academia nos pertenece a todos, sin nosotros ni siquiera hubiera existido, sin nosotros no hubieras averiguado como se mueven los titanes.- Jynx era la primera que se reincorporaba de inmediato mientras que Mammoth y Gizmo le seguían.**

**- No tienen derecho y podemos demostrarlo.- El Gigante se reincorporo rápidamente al oír la voz de la joven hechicera.**

**- Además somos tres y ustedes son dos y medio¿Cuál seria el problema?-. Respondía Gizmo en forma de amenaza hacia Slade, sin embargo Slade contradijo al pequeño genio.**

**- ¿Tres¿estas tan seguro de eso pequeño?-. Dicho esto Slade trono sus dedos y de entre todas las sombras aparecían personajes del crimen conocidos para ellos.**

**- Demasiado tontos-. Sonó una voz, - Demasiado idiotas-. Resonó otra voz – Deberíamos matarlos.- Argumento otra.**

**Los insultos hacia nuestros villanos jóvenes iba creciendo en aumento, y al volver a observar, Slade se encontraba rodeado por gente como Jhonny Rancid, Punk Rocket, Adonis, Atlas, Spike, al parecer solo eran algunos de ellos, los demás no se dignaron a salir de entre las sombras o simplemente no los podían observar.**

**- Pero la Directora….-. Trataba de argumentar Jynx a su favor al recordar a su principal dueña de "La Colmena" sin embargo su palabra fue cortada.**

**- La directora ya no es dueña de este lugar, en si, nunca fue su lugar, el nombre del fundador es Slade Wilson y como has de suponer yo soy ese tal Slade-. Dicho esto, una bola de energía se formo en su mano, y sin nada mas disparo con fuerza a los jóvenes villanos que cayeron desplomados sin antes oír las palabras de despedida.**

**- La estrellas se están alineando, todo va de acuerdo a la profecía, ellos serán los primeros carneros que tenemos que eliminar, sáquenlos de aquí, pero no los maten….-. Slade termino de dar su frase con esa condena misericordiosa, Jhonny se quedo dudando pero ahora era un servidor de Slade y no había que preguntar nada, hizo lo que le ordeno y se llevo a "La Sociedad" lejos de ahí.**

**Mientras eran arrastrados en la motocicleta de Jhonny como el héroe troyano Héctor, varias jaquecas los atacaban y hacían mas dura la espera de despertarse en esa mañana, como Jynx había dicho, sucedió algo interesante ese día, pero como se advirtió: Nunca dudes de una hechicera de la mala suerte……**

**Hasta aquí es el fin del interludio, espero que mucha gente haya llegado hasta el final de este interludio, sucede que estos eventos ocurren al mismo tiempo que en la torre Titán se desarrollan otros, si leyeron bien, había villanos que no se mostraron…¿La razón? Lean el siguiente capitulo y lo sabrán, sin mas que decir, mas que esperando su reviews se despide su humilde servidor **

**Jearo.**

"**Los poetas han muerto y en su tumba hay una inscripción: Un poema de amor que nadie leyó"**


	2. Cayendo

**_La Caída de los Cuervos y los Petirrojos_**

_**Capitulo 1: Cayendo…..**_

**Bienvenidos a mi Fic, antes de empezar solo me queda dar un disclaimer….**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans No me pertenece, así que mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derecho de autor…sin mas que decir aquí esta mi Fic.**

"**_Antiguamente la gente creía, que cuando alguien muere, un cuervo se lleva su alma a la tierra de los muertos, pero a veces sucede algo tan horrible, que junto con el alma, el cuervo se lleva su profunda tristeza y el alma no puede descansar, y a veces, solo a veces, el cuervo puede traer de vuelta el alma para Traer el mal…"_**

**_Requiem a La Caída de los Cuervos y los Petirrojos_**

**Cayendo...(Me caigo)**

**Como la caída de un Petirrojo…...**

**¿¿Tú puedes ver la caída?...**

**Solo cuando te sientes muy alto…**

**Yo estoy dentro de las sombras**

**Cuando tú besas la tierra….**

**Ángel de tu mente…Yo estoy expirando…**

**Dentro de tus sueños más profundos…..**

**Yo te oigo….me llamas**

**En tus miedos profundos….**

**Me ves cayendo…..cayendo…cayendo… Me caigo!... **

**Vivo dentro de tu espíritu…**

**Latiendo dentro de tu corazón…**

**¿¿Tú puedes ver mi caída?...¿¿Petirrojo?...**

**Solo en mis sueños mas profundos…**

**Sufriendo, fluyendo dentro de ti….**

**(Como la caída de los Petirrojos y los cuervos)**

**Besando la tierra…..**

**Agachándote, levantándote….**

**Fluyendo dentro de ti….**

**A través de ti…**

**Cuando te levantas….**

**Cuando estas triste…**

**Cuando lloras con la lluvia….**

**Es como si los océanos se colisionaran…**

**O como si la luna se hubiera cruzado con el sol…**

**Estoy desperdiciando mi aliento… **

**Sin nombre…Sin nadie…**

**Otra vez…el silencio del sonido…**

**Y los colores de la noche…**

**Me atormentan los sonidos de los pensamientos…..**

**Y la oscuridad de la Luz…**

**El mismo camino que llevo naufragando….**

**Estaba Amontonada de Luz…..**

**No era más que simple espacio……….**

**Es Como si un cuervo no pudiera volar….**

**O como si un petirrojo no pudiera alzar el vuelo….**

**Este silencio de los sonidos**

**Estos colores de la noche….**

**Estos sonidos de los pensamientos……**

**Estos pensamientos de los sonidos……**

**Como la caída de un Petirrojo y de un Cuervo…**

**Creo que estoy cayendo…**

**Creo que estoy muriendo……..**

**Como empezó esto….?**

**Como acabara esto….?**

**Sabes como empezó….?**

**Sabes si terminara esto…?**

**Los Jóvenes Titanes se encontraban peleando contra toda una horda de Robots enviados por Slade, cosa que para ellos se volvía una simple rutina, inclusive Robin llegaba a creer que Slade simplemente ya no tenia ideas grandiosas para ellos, pero siendo enemigos y siendo ellos defensores del mal tendrían que pelear.**

**El primero en mostrar sus habilidades fue Cyborg el cual al acercársele unos 3 robots al mismo tiempo, simplemente utilizo su rayo láser portátil de su mano y disparo para lanzarlos lo mas lejos de la calle…**

**_Haber que les parece eso chatarras de Pacotilla_Nuestro joven mitad robot festejo su triunfo mientras otros 2 Robots le atacaban por atrás- _Nunca traten de subestimar el poder de Cyborg!_- Usando esto como grito de guerra volvió a la batalla.**

**Del otro lado de la calle un joven con orejas puntiagudas y piel verde se enfrentaba a 5 Robots que lo tenían rodeado en un circulo, con un ágil movimiento pudo salir del circulo para poder enfrentarse sin problemas a estos robots.**

**_- Chico Bestia es el mejor y lo va a demostrar!- _Dicho esto, el extraño joven tomo la apariencia de un Triceratops y embistió a los robots los cuales fueron destruidos y hechos añicos al instante.**

**Cerca de donde se encontraba Cyborg una linda pelirroja atacaba a otra horda de Robots desde el cielo, mientras estos lanzaban Shoriukens al cielo para poder hacer caer a esa "Estrella de Fuego" que sobrevolaba la ciudad.**

**_- Porque siempre se tiene que arreglar esto de manera tan fea, simplemente no pueden rendirse pacíficamente?-_ terminando su Monologo se dispuso a disparar un gran destello de energía verde hacia sus atacantes los cuales fueron impactados y acabados al instante.**

**Mientras tanto en otra parte de la misma calle y avenida, el joven maravilla trataba de detener a 10 robots que lo atacaban sin parar, sin embargo este esquivaba los ataques cual petirrojo en el aire se encontrara; este hacia ver fácil lo que hacia sin embargo para el le costaba demasiado trabajo. Slade nunca mandaba tantos robots, y nunca atacaba tan predeciblemente, cosa que Robin noto de una forma rápida…**

**_- Esto es demasiado extraño, Slade nunca hace sus planes a la ligera, y el mandar un batallón de Robots a robar el banco fue tomado demasiado a la ligera…que querrá?_- Robin siguió cavilando y pensando en Voz alta mientras esquivaba los ataques de los Robots.**

**E igualando a los demás jóvenes Titanes, Raven estaba luchando contra 11 Robots, de los cuales 1 se movía de una forma similar a un Ninja dispuesto a dar una atajada feroz y fulminante. Sin embargo, Raven siendo la mas experimentada y mas poderosa de los Titanes no dio tregua alguno de los robots que la atacaban sin cesar, tratando de no perder el control por el alto contenido de adrenalina que provocaban las batallas.**

**- _Azarath Metri..._- El hechizo fue tapado por una barrera mental que le produjo una extraña sensación…..un retroceso, un flash back……**

"**_Cría cuervos…..y te sacaran los ojos…¿¿es cierto eso sobre aquellas aves abuela?"_ Una niña señalo al cielo mientras k una parvada de cuervos pasaba por encima de su casa arreglada al muy estilo hogareño**

**_-….¿¿!Que esta pasando¡¡?...debo concentrarme, debo atacar a los robots-_ Nuestra pequeña joven titan gotica, se sintio un poco extrañada pero volvio a intentar el hechizo mientras que el robot que se movia mas sigilosamente se escabullia entre las sombras…**

"**_No te nos acerques…BRUJA!"_ otra vez una imagen de puras sombras se produjo en la cabeza de Raven, al parecer la adrenalina estaba debilitando mas a la meditación…**

**-_Azarath Metrion Zin….Zin….!- _Barreras mentales se entorpecían con al concentración de la Joven titan, mientras que parte de su cordura se esfumaba cual humo de chimenea por imágenes del pasado…que quizás hubiese querido olvidar….**

"**_Deja de estar llorando mocosa, si sigues igual y gritando por unos pequeños golpes jamás te dejare salir de aquí, ahora cállate!" _Una sombra siniestra gritaba a una pequeña de 8 años mientras abandonaba un pequeño sótano y cerraba la puerta….**

**_-Nooo! No me dejes sola!-._ Grito Raven mientras abría los ojos quitándose todo rastro de sus memorias. _–No puede ser, es demasiado…creo no poder controlarlo mas….-_ Dicho esto cayo en el suelo.**

**El robot que se había escabullido entre las sombras, viendo esta gran oportunidad se acerco a donde estaba Raven cual halcón contra su presa, Tomo una jeringa de no más de 10 cm. con un liquido verde que brillaba y sin más preámbulos se lo inyecto a Raven en el cuello, nuestra pequeña Joven solo se retorció pro el dolor, y terminando de hacer su extraña estrategia los Robots empezaron a retirarse de una forma extraña, Demasiado extraña para nuestro joven petirrojo.**

**_-Hey Robots! No escapen del poderoso ataque de Cyborg!-_ Nuestro gigante de metal estaba demasiado furioso por la huida de toda la horda de robots mientras guardaba su rayo láser_. –Bueno supongo que fue una mas para Cyborg…Bulla!-_ Termino de decir nuestro joven titán mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja. **

**_-Y eso demuestra que Chico Bestia lo ha hecho de nuevo-._ Nuestro verde amigo volvió a su forma normal, pero de repente se transformo en un pequeño ratón para seguir burlándose de los Robots. _–Jajajaja, huyeron como Ratones! Vengan aquí y peleen contra mi vamoss!-._ Por atrás Starfire tomo a Chico bestia de la cola de Ratón mientras este se retorcía pro el dolor que el causo.**

**_-Vamos verde amigo, creo que es mejor que haya terminado así, ya no quería seguir peleando-._ Starfire sonreía un poco melancólica por el repudio que el tenía a las peleas, mientras dejaba a Chico Bestia en el piso esta comenzó a buscar al joven acróbata_. –Robin! Donde te encuentras Robin!-._ Gritaba ella mientras los demás también seguían buscando a nuestro alado amigo.**

**-_Aquí me encuentro chicos-_ Gritaba Robin mientras volvía a preguntar _–¿¿Esta Raven con ustedes, después de que nos separamos no la he vuelto a ver-_ Su voz sonaba demasiado preocupada, y no era para más, siendo el líder de los titanes nos e perdonaría que alguien como ella se hubiera perdido.**

**_-Déjame intentar buscarla Rob, al fin y al cabo yo puedo ver desde el cielo-_ Chico Bestia decía esto mientras se transformaba en un Pájaro.**

**-_En ese caso tendré que acompañarte también Gloobstank, mientras mas rápido al encontremos mejor-_ Dicho esto Starfire comenzó a volar pro los cielos junto con Chico Bestia.**

**Mientras volaban desde el cielo pudieron observar una pequeña figura tirada en el pulso, hasta que cayeron en al cuenta que esta figura era un bulto muy parecido a Raven, dieron al voz de alarma a yborg y a Robin, estíos sin perder un minuto aparecieron en la escena donde se encontraba el bulto tirado, Robin se acerco, y con una gran delicadeza volteo el cuerpo mientras veían a su amiga desmayada, sin tiempo que perder se llevaron a Raven a la Torre mientras se restauraba de su enfermedad, sin saber que dentro de su interior surgía una lucha mas peligrosa de la cual ellos nunca podrían haber imaginado…..**

**En las oscuridades de una profunda cueva debajo de la ciudad, una figura misteriosa vagaba entre las sombras de la extraña caverna tan tétrica como el, llego a una de las partes más oscura, se puso de rodillas y mientras una "S" en forma de fuego aparecía en su frente comenzó a hablarle a algo que los humanos tememos….**

**_-Todo salio a la perfección maestro-_ Sin despegar la mirada del suelo Slade terminaba de hablar de una forma muy respetuosa**

**_-Excelente, todo va saliendo como lo planeamos, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la semilla germine y entonces se pueda cumplir la Profecía.–_ Una voz muy grave parecida al rugido de un animal feroz retumbaba dentro de toda la cueva, y una risa maléfica termino por completar su frase.**

**-_Maestro se que no estas de acuerdo con las dudas pero aun así, tengo algunas cuestiones que no entiendo-._ Slade terminó de decir esto y permaneció de rodillas, al parecer sabia de lo que hablaba y temía de su nuevo Maestro,**

**_-Eres mortal y eso es muy común en ustedes, pero si deseas puedes hacerme cualquier pregunta, yo responderé-_ la voz volvió a Rugir y calló de nuevo como si esperara con algo de desagrado la cuestión de Slade.**

**_-¿¿Nesecitamos capturar a la chica, ¿¿Nesecitamos de su presencia en estos instantes?-._ La voz de Slade sonaba dudosa, sus estrategias nunca habían sido hechas tan secretamente, después de un paso de su estrategia sabia cual era el otro, pero este maestro suyo…pareciese como si no nesecitara saber algo mas….**

**-_Claro que no Aprendiz, ella vendrá a nosotros, como te he dicho, solo es cuestión de tiempo, ella vendrá a ti y a mi, Buscara salidas pero solo encontrara nuevas puertas, he esperado 15 años por este momento y créeme se lo que estoy haciendo, Cuando tu vas por algún sendero yo estoy de vuelta, Aleja tus dudas de la mente, eso te hace demasiado impuro e indigno-_ la voz tembló y como si se tratara de alguien milenario guardo un silencio como si supiera que Slade entendería cada una de sus palabras.**

**-_Lo siento maestro, pero en cuanto a este….."Hermano Sangre"…..¿¿Cuales son sus ordenes a seguir?- _Slade de nuevo callo y espero a la certera respuesta de su maestro.**

**_-El también vendrá a mi, "La Colmena" nos será de mucha ayuda y el será el sacrificio, en cuanto a tus lacayos, puedes ir a buscarlos…..Tenemos que preparar todo Aprendiz, en unos cuantos días, este planeta llamado tierra no será lo que todos conocían-._ La voz rió de nuevo y un silencio casi eterno reino.**

**_-Como ordenes Maestro…-._ Slade No dijo mas y se retiro de la oscura caverna con la mirada puesta en el horizonte, se desvaneció y solo aquella extraña criatura se quedo en el abismo.**

**_-Muy pronto volveré a resurgir de entre estas tinieblas….Tengo puesta toda la esperanza vana en ti…Hija Mía...-_ La voz rió sarcásticamente y los sonidos del silencio reinaron y llenaron la oscura caverna….**

**Raven había despertado de su sueño, se encontraba en una cama improvisada pro los Titanes en la sala. No había ningún ruido en la torre, algo demasiado extraño en nuestros titanes hiperactivos, pero haciendo caso omiso de esto se levanto de la cama un poco mareada, al parecer pro la cantidad de energía, sin decir ninguna palabra camino pro la casa tratando de encontrar un rostro familiar….**

**_-Esto es demasiado extraño, Cyborg y el Chico Bestia no se encuentran en su habitual videojuego y la rara de Starfire no se encontraba enfrente de mi diciéndome lo preocupada que se encontraba por mi salud…..Ni siquiera Robin esta a mi lado como en muchas ocasiones, debo…-._ Un extraño ruido la alejo de su monologo y pregunto pro algún amigo suyo. _–¿¿Chico bestia, ¿¿eres tu, Muy bien sabes que odio que te escondas de mi-. _Dicho esto el extraño Ruido resonó con mas fuerza dentro de la torre.**

**Siendo una joven fuerte no le dio importancia y regreso a su cuarto, el lugar al parecer mas seguro para ella, llego a la puerta de su habitación y antes de abrir la puerta el ruido sonó con una intensidad mayor, esto provoco que nuestra Titán tomara una medida preventiva y se pusiera en posición de ataque.**

**_-Seas lo que seas y seas quien seas...Muéstrate!-._ Dando su orden con una voz autoritaria entro a su cuarto, pero al entrar cayo como si fuera un gran abismo….**

**_Estoy cayendo…..Esto..Como es posible…No!…no quiero caer de nuevo!..._**

**_-RAVEN!-. La voz resonó desde el abismo, una voz que parecía ser la de Robin_**

_**¿¿Me estas llamando?**_

_**-Estas cayendo amiga-. Otra voz familiar venia desde el abismo, y esta voz recordaba a la cariñosa voz de Starfire**_

**_¿¿Estoy cayendo?...ME CAIGO! _**

**Un ruido silencioso se oyó y Raven abrió los ojos de nuevo, se encontraba en un cuarto lleno de espejos….espejos grandes y pequeños, en cada uno de ellos se reflejaba la figura de nuestra amiga, sin embargo cada Raven que se podía observar era diferente, ella al menos pudo contar 7 Ravens distintas de diferentes colores….**

**_-No le gusto a nadie….de hecho tampoco le gusto a el…..-._ Una Raven con la voz demasiado apagada y triste y con el traje color Gris atravesó literalmente el espejo y se puso al lado de Raven.**

**-_No siempre es fácil volverse de este modo sin embargo los cambios que producen las emociones son demasiado contradictorias al subconsciente ¿¿no es verdad?.-_ Una Raven con una voz intelectual y el traje color amarillo que adornaba con unos lentes atravesó el espejo y también se puso al lado de la Raven color Gris.**

**-_Eventualmente….Todos y todo…morirá y quedare sola como siempre lo he estado….-. _Otra de las Ravens atravesó el espejo, pero esta lucia un traje de un color café y su voz sonaba como si el futuro fuera demasiado desalentador para su forma…Tomo su lugar al lado de la Raven Amarilla y calló.**

_**-** "**Valiente es aquel que tiene miedo pero que enfrenta y supera sus miedos. Aquel que no le teme a nada es un irresponsable." Viéndolo desde mi vista, esa es una estupidez creada pro algún cobarde….El miedo no existe-.**_** Una Raven con el traje de color Verde dijo esto con una voz de líder y salio del espejo de una manera brusca, se incorporo al lado de la Raven café mientras formaban un semicírculo.**

_**-** **Mírame…aun estoy en ti…nunca me he ido…solo olvide que eras mi guía…y creo que me había perdido…..Se que puedo ofrecerte mucho…Aquí estoy!-.**_** Una Raven de traje Morado y con una voz tierna pero temblorosa a la vez atravesó el espejo y se puso al lado de las otras Ravens mientras al parecer rodeaban a Raven.**

**_- Cada vez que uno de ustedes habla no hace mas que callar mis sentidos y sentirme cada vez más aburrida de ustedes…-_ La Voz de esta Raven sonaba como si no tuviera el sentido de lo que fuera el trabajo, demasiado floja y con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz atravesó el espejo con su traje de color Café y se poso junto a las demás Ravens.**

**_- Cada vez que miro sus ojos puedo descifrar el universo, con el nunca existe el tiempo…se que en sus brazos reinvente el universo…y creo que yo…"LO AMO"-._ Finalmente otra de las Ravens atravesó el espejo, esta era demasiado distinta a las demás su traje de color Rosa se distinguía de entre todas las demás y su voz sonaba demasiado parecido a la de una chica Enamorada y a la de Starfire…se poso junto con las otras y completaron un circulo alrededor de Raven…**

**Raven empezaba a flotar sin razón aparente y sin que se pudiera mover y alrededor de ella La Ravens giraban mientras estas daban palabras que al parecer no tenían sentido al principio para Raven….**

_**FUOCO, PIANTO,SANGUE, CANCRO MORTE**_

_**NERA DENTRO ME SACRA LOTTA DURA CRUDA**_

_**DIIDEALI SENZA ETA' QUANDO CORPUS**_

_**MORIETUR FAC UT ANIMAE DONETUR**_

**Las 7 ravens giraban mas y subían por ese abismo lleno de espejos y de recuerdos mientras pronunciaban aquellas extrañas palabras, Sus voces sonaban quebradas ahora y Raven sufría pro aquellas palabras sin saber porque……**

_**FUOCO, PIANTO,SANGUE, CANCRO MORTE**_

_**NERA DENTRO ME SACRA LOTTA DURA CRUDA**_

_**DIIDEALI SENZA ETA' QUANDO CORPUS**_

_**MORIETUR FAC UT ANIMAE DONETUR**_

**Volvieron a resonar las palabras y Las Ravens junto con la original se detuvieron. Raven volvió los ojos hacia ellas y vio con un miedo profundo como sus caras no tenían ninguna expresión, sus pupilas se encontraban totalmente negras y sus labios permanecían callados, hasta que cada una de ellas cambio su Ropaje a un color Rojo Esmeralda, mientras Raven observo con terror como a cada una de ellas le aparecían cuatro ojos muy bien conocidos por ella, cuatro ojos de un color amarillo y sin expresión ni pupila, ojos que Raven hubiese querido no recordar, ojos que hubiere querido olvidar, ojos que hubiese querido…No volver a mirar….**

**La Ravens se fueron fundiendo de una en una hasta que se hizo una gran Raven con el Traje de color Rojo, pero esta vez el Rojo se volvió Sangrante, miro para abajo, sonrió a Raven y se metió a un Espejo. A la misma velocidad que se oculto detrás del espejo este se Rompió y de el apareció alguien demasiado familiar para Raven.**

**La Bestia que apareció enfrente de Raven tenia cabellos blancos y los mismos ojos amarillos que las otras Ravens, se parecía a un Leopardo Rojizo y erguido, aunque sus patas eran como de oso y su boca como la de un León, tenia 2 cuernos de carnero y hablaba como un Dragón….**

**-_Hola Hija, ¿¿no es lindo volver a verme, ven aquí y saluda a tu padre….MALCRIADA!-._ La voz resonó en todo el Abismo y sus ojos se quedaron mirando a Raven.**

**_- Por…Porque…siempre tienes que estar tu…..¿¿Porque no puedo hacerte desaparecer?...Porque!...AZARATH METRION ZINTOS! -._ Un grito desgarrador dio Raven mientras usaba su conjuro junto a una pequeña expresión que denotaba miedo y a la vez tristeza.**

**El conjuro fue inútil frente a la bestia que tenia enfrente mientras este con una sonrisa sarcástica respondió.**

**_- Un digno esfuerzo hija……Pero inútil!._- Dicho esto y con un leve movimiento de la mano lanzo a Raven hacia uno de los espejos, este se rompió en mil pedazos y con esos mil pedazos resonaron una voces que se asemejaban a las de los Jóvenes titanes…Cuando el Demonio oyó aquellas Voces agregó.**

**_- Tus amigos siempre creyeron que podrías ser salvada, pero no sabían lo que hay en el fondo de tu alma…..cuando en tu corazón…..ya sabes….Somos iguales!-._ Una risa resonó por la inmensa oscuridad y esto hizo que Raven tuviera odio.**

**-_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-._ EL GRITO DE FURIA HIZO QUE SU ENERGIA SE AGOTARA Y Cayera de nuevo en un abismo….**

_**Raven……Raven….**_

**_¿¿Me estas llamando?_**

**_Libera tu espíritu……_**

**_Despierta ángel…._**

_**Fluye hacia nosotros….**_

_**Sabes que es imposible….vas a volver hacia mi…..**_

_**NOOOOOOOO!**_

**_- Cálmate Raven, Cy, Chico Bestia, ayúdenme a sujetarla, Starfire protege las cosas que sean demasiado riesgosas…-._ La Voz de Robin se podía oír dentro de la cabeza de Raven mientras esta se movía hacia todos lados como convulsionándose, y mientras esto ocurría varios objetos de la sala de operaciones explotaban o se movían de lugar.**

**_- Vamos Rae, es solo tu mente!-._ Chico bestia sostenía la cintura de Raven tratando de que sus convulsiones nos e volvieran más terribles.**

**-_ Despierta de lo que sea que sueñes!-. _Cyborg nunca había sonado tan preocupado por la salud de su joven amiga.**

**_- Puede ser que una estrella del anochecer brille sobre ti...-_. Esta frase Starfire la dijo cantando en un tono muy melódico y sentimental…como si se tratara de una balda.**

**_- ¿¿Que estas haciendo Starfire, trata de proteger las cosas!-._ Robin no estaba de acuerdo que su amiga cantara en un momento como ese.**

**_- Espera Robin, al parecer eso calmo un poco a Raven, continua Starfire, tal vez…funcione-._ Chico Bestia con aquella intuición animal dijo esto y al ver Robin la seguridad de palabra de Chico Bestia, asintió con la cabeza para que Starfire siguiera cantando.**

**- _Puede ser que cuando la oscuridad caiga Tu corazón sea sincero... _**

_**Cuando la oscuridad llegue cree...y encontraras un camino  
Puede ser que el llamado de las sombras se alejará volando... **_

_**Puede ser que todo lo que has hecho y sacrificado ilumine el día **_

_**Y cuando la noche se sobrepase... **_

**_Podrás salir a encontrar el sol…-._ Starfire había terminado la canción como si hubiera sido una canción de cuna, y al terminarla, el cuerpo de Raven se había tranquilizado por completo y los objetos dejaron de explotar y se pusieron en su lugar.**

**_- Sea lo que sea que hayas cantando sirvió para que se tranquilizara.-_ Cyborg le sonrió a Starfire.**

**_- Es una canción de Cuna que mi madre nos cantaba a mi hermana y a mi cuando éramos pequeñas, siempre nos tranquilizaba y hacia que todos nuestro dolores se fueran-_ Starfire hablaba con un tono melancólico por acordarse de su planeta, peor al mirar los ojos de Raven despertando esta olvido su melancolía y se acerco a su amiga.**

**_- ¿¿Que es lo que paso?...¿¿Dónde me encuentro?-._ Raven preguntaba todo esto sin algún sentido y algo mareada pro todo o que había pasado.**

**_- No ha pasado nada Raven, te encuentras en casa, vamos a tu habitación, debes recostarte.-_ Chico Bestia le hablo con tono muy hermoso, al parecer se había encontrado demasiado alegre pro la rehabilitación e su amiga y de su estado.**

**- _Oh amiga Raven! Nos tenias muy preocupados! Ahora me siento como un Sloooparkonts esperando su Blooofingtonames-_ Estos extraños nombres no evitaron que al Sonrisa de oreja a oreja se denotara en Starfire y terminando esto abrazo a Raven.**

**- _Si…claro lo que tu hayas dicho me ha reconfortado de lo mejor-._ Raven al parecer mejoraba a cada instante mientras se separaba del abrazo de Starfire. **

**Raven se puso de pie de la cama improvisaba y alejando a todos sus amigos que trataban de ayudarla, se sentía avergonzada pro el hecho que había sucedió y temerosa pro lo que había pasado en su mente, varios sentimientos estaban mezclado y o sabia al cual responder, siguió avanzando a su cuarto, no le gustaba que la gente estuviera demasiado reocupada por ella y aparte, nesecitaba algo de meditación para poder estar al 100. Sin embargo al ir caminando a su cuarto se encontró con un ángel de su mente.**

**- _Me alegro que te encuentres mejor, pero tu estado no es demasiado favorable, por favor si te encuentras mal o tu estado sigue empeorando dímelo, veré que es lo que pueda hacer, déjame acompañarte a tu alcoba….por lo que veo nesecitas apoyarte en alguien.-_ Robin le hablo con un tono de voz muy delicado y cariñoso, cosa que hacia que Raven se ruborizara.**

**- _Supongo que es costumbre dar las gracias cuando alguien esta preocupado por otra gente…pero nesecito descansar, algo muy malo me ha ocurrido hoy…-._ Raven decía esto con unos rubores en su mejilla pero con su voz seria, al parecer no le gustaba que Robin se enterara de sus sentimientos, pero siendo aves los 2 encontraban el mismo vuelo.**

**_- Solo fue un mal sueño Raven, solo un sueño.-_ Robin termino de hablar y se alejaba de Raven mientras la dejaba enfrente de su puerta.**

**_- Si…Solo un sueño….solo un sueño…-._ Raven seguía repitiendo las palabras de Robin para tratar de olvidar todo ese extraño día.**

_**Solo un sueño tan real que se convertirá en tu pesadilla……**_

**Una voz parecida ala de un Dragón en el interior de Raven resonó mientras entraba a su alcoba, se tapo las orejas y cayo en al cama sin mas fuerzas que las que tenia…mientras su traje iba adquiriendo 7 colores distintos…..**

**Fin del primer Capitulo…..**

**Hola a todos los lectores que se encuentran leyendo esto, después de una larga ausencia en mis fics, he vuelto…bueno si es que alguno de los que esta leyendo conoce sobre mis fics :P… No, ya en serio, pues bien, antes de continuar mis otras historia he decidido ponerle mas empeño a esta puesto que llego la inspiración a toda la epopeya que tengo pensado hacer con Raven, agradeceré sus reviews y su visto bueno, si tienen alguna duda todo se contestara vía historia, sin más que decir y esperando que hayan disfrutado el primer capitulo de mi saga de Raven: "La Caída de los Cuervos y los Petirrojos". Se despide**

**Jearo.**

**  
**


	3. Rosa desertica

_**La Caída de los Cuervos y los Petirrojos**_

**_Capitulo 2: Rosa Desértica_**

**Hola gracias por respetarme el interludio de "Una Hechicera, un genio y un Gigante", en verdad son cosas que deberán entender para siguientes capítulos, en este capitulo nos adentraremos en los hechos que ocurrieron en la Torre Titán al mismo tiempo que el extraño evento ocurría en la colmena. Al final de este fic se encuentran respondidos los reviews que me han dejado, gracias por su apoyo y sus ánimos y por sus críticas…antes de empezar solo me queda dar un Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, esto simplemente es por diversión mía y de la gente que contribuye a leerlos, yo creo que esto es un tributo a los Jóvenes Titanes…y mas a Raven…Dicho esto no violo ninguna ley y pueden continuar leyendo el fic. **

"**_Sucede algo interesante entre los cuervos que pertenecen a una parvada, para ser mas especifico solo sucede entre los jóvenes Cuervos: Cuando uno de ellos siente que no pertenece a su parvada por "X" razones este se aleja de ella y busca nuevas sociedades a las cuales incluirse, si no consigue eso, el cuervo se hace solitario y si es adaptable puede sobrevivir en la soledad…." _**

**_Un 70 de los cuervos jóvenes elige vivir con otra parvada aunque se sublime ante los demás cuervos…_**

**_El 10 de los jóvenes cuervos logra adaptarse y sigue viviendo en la soledad hasta que muere por falta de alimentos…._**

**_El 20 de los cuervos no consigue ninguna de las anteriores y se auto suicida alejándose de todo rastro de comida y parvada……_**

**Voces sin rostro**

**_Se que las voces sin rostro han de llevarse mi vida….._**

**_Se que las seguiré aunque lo crea mentira…_**

**_Se que mi corazón latirá pero ya no tendrá vida…_**

**_Que acabare por perderlo…._**

**_Y que no lo merecía…._**

**La mañana era hermosa y la noche había pasado sin ninguna consecuencia extraña mas que el repentino cambio de voz de Raven, de ahí en mas nadie había discutido por nada y el Chico Bestia había terminado de hacer guardia en la puerta del cuarto de Raven.**

**El primero como era costumbre en levantarse era por supuesto, el líder de los titanes: Robin, quien de inmediato se dirigió al cuarto de Raven para averiguar si esta ya se había despertado.**

**- Chico Bestia, es hora de levantarse, agradezco que hayas hecho la guardia por Cyborg y nosotros-. Sonreía Robin a Chico Bestia, el cual estaba dormido en posición fetal y transformado en un perro guardián.**

**- Eh?...No…No hay problema, creo que tendré que lavarme la cara…-. Respondía el Joven Verde con un tono algo adormilado y con presencia de ojeras por la incursión nocturna que había hecho.**

**Mientras el se retiraba Robin se acercaba a la puerta mientras daba unos golpes débiles que iban en aumento con sus nudillos, esto era para saber la salud de Raven y el saber como todo líder si su equipo se había levantado.**

**- Rae, soy yo, soy Robin, es hora de levantarse.- Respondía Robin con el tono de un padre cariñoso y paternalista.**

**- Gracias, bajare en seguida-. La voz de Raven sonaba con un tono un poco meloso y muy parecido al de Starfire, sin embargo el timbre de voz de Raven sonaba más gratificante que oír los mismos gritos de la noche pasada.**

**Nuestro joven petirrojo al oír esta respuesta de Raven se dispuso a bajar los corredores de la inmensa Torre "T". Y mientras iba avanzando por los largos salones de la torre construida por la Liga de la Justicia especialmente para ellos, el joven maravilla Cavilaba sobre los extraños acontecimientos que estaban ocurriendo alrededor de su vida y la de sus amigos. Pensaba en el extraño ataque de Slade hacia aquel banco y el como los robots se habían alejado misteriosamente dejando a Raven inconsciente, el repentino cambio de voces de Raven y su extraña postura mientras se encontraba dormida, incluso pensaba en lo calmado que había sido el día anterior si contar el ataque de los robots. Por Fin, Robin había entendido que una vez mas los planes de Slade llevaban un seguimiento, pero sin embargo no lograba hallar la pieza faltante del rompecabezas….**

**Se quedo inmerso en sus pensamientos hasta que una chica de cabellos de fuego y piel anaranjada apareció enfrente suyo, pensaba que era toda una estatua viviente creada por Afrodita, y le gustaba mas pensar como se veía aquella chica en el vestido de noche donde fue obligado a llevar a la hija de Polilla a su graduación…Sin embargo al mismo tiempo chocaba con la imagen de Raven, aquella ave de sus pensamientos también guardaba un sentimiento en su corazón, pero para ello su corazón estaba hecho un nudo…¿Seria amor lo que el sentía por aquella chica de cabellos pelirrojos¿¿O solo era una simple atracción?...¿Por qué al miso tiempo se sentía traicionando a Raven?...No podía entenderlo pero una tierna voz dio vueltas en su cabeza.**

**- ¿Robin?-. La hermosa alíen lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones**

**- ¿Que pasa Star?-. Preguntaba el joven maravilla algo extrañado por haber salido repentinamente de su monologo interior.**

**- ¿Cómo se encuentra la amiga Raven¿ha habido alguna mejoría?-. La voz de Estrella de Fuego sonaba algo preocupada por su inseparable y única amiga conocida en el planeta Tierra, la única persona por la cual sentía un cariño tan especial como al que Blackfire nunca le tuvo, para nuestra hermosa alíen, Raven seria algo así como…su hermana mayor….**

**- Raven al parecer se encuentra mejor que la noche anterior, las mejorías no he podido analizarlas, eso lo veremos todos si es que baja a desayunar…-. Con un tono cortante respondía Robin a la Estrella de fuego que tenia frente.**

**- Espero que la amiga Raven baje a desayunar, estoy ansiosa por que pruebe mi Bolokaftern que lo hice con mucho cariño.- Sonreía alegremente mientras mostraba a Robin esa extraña cosa bizcosa de color Rosa Mexicano muy famosa en su planeta y que se le entregaba a aquella persona por la cual se estaba preocupado. **

**- Pero yo ya había preparado Waffles, lo mejor para celebrar algún acontecimiento!-. Afirmaba mientras salía de la cocina el desilusionado gigante de mitad metal que la mayoría de las veces fungía de cocinero.**

**- Eso no es problema Cyborg, la porción que hice es única y especialmente para la amiga Raven.- La hermosa alíen sacaba un pequeño tazón que mostró a Cyborg con un tono de orgullo en si misma, mientras Cyborg daba gracias que no le hubiera tocado algo a el.**

**- Ahum…Buenos…buenos días….-. Respondía Chico Bestia con la cara echada para abajo por la fatiga de proteger el cuarto de Raven a toda costa.**

**- Buenos días…¿Chico Bestia?.- preguntaba algo asombrado Robin al ver la cara tan estresada que tenia, y mas que eso, por lo que tenia en su cara, estaba llena de Pasta dental mientras que de su boca le salían burbujas…al parecer…seguía algo dormido.**

**- Deberías descansar un poco pequeño amigo Verde, te ves muy agotado.- Respondía Starfire con un tono de voz preocupado por su amigo, pero haciendo caso omiso de esto, Chico Bestia se sentó en la mesa y cayó rendido encima de los Waffles de Cyborg.**

**- Ningún Ruido…todo bien…extraños cambios…¿Raven?.- Chico Bestia balbuceaba palabras entrecortadas, caso típico de insomnio, sin embargo ninguno de los titanes hizo nada por levantarlo, debía descansar…pero una voz demasiado melosa rompió el silencio…**

**- BUENOS DIAS A TODOS!.- Desde el fondo de la cocina una voz melosa y muy dulce resonó por toda la Torre Titán, incluso fue tan fuerte que Chico Bestia se despertó rápido y con una expresión de susto.**

**- ¿Raven?...¿Eres tu?-. Preguntaba nuestro petirrojo desde la cocina por desconocer el habitual comportamiento Gótico de nuestra Titán.**

**- La que viste y calza.- Respondía Raven con un tono lindo en su boca mientras entraba a la cocina.**

**Los Titanes se sorprendieron de la persona que vieron entrar a la cocina, Sonreía y estaba feliz, al menos eso lo denotaba su risa, y su traje era lo que mas sorprendía a todos, a diferencia del color azul oscuro de Raven, la que ellos tenían frente a sus ojos era de color Rosa o al menos su capa era de color rosa porque sus demás accesorios parecían estar del mismo color gótico, ellos sabían que era Raven, al menos, vestía y se veía igual que Raven pero no se comportaba como Raven…Sin embargo el observarla en ese color hacia relucir su belleza que no resaltaba por su color negro, Robin, Chico Bestia e inclusive Cyborg y Starfire la admiraron por un pequeño lapso hasta que esta extraña Raven abrió la boca.**

**- ¿Qué les pasa chicos, parece como si nunca me hubieran visto…-. Preguntaba Raven mientras esta sonreía de una forma quisquillosa.**

**- Amiga Raven, por lo que veo estas mejor¿¿no quieres probar un poco de mi Bolokaftern?-. Starfire fue la primera en salir de trance al sentir en su interior la esencia de Raven en esta extraña Raven vestida de Rosa, después de todo, Starfire alguna vez estuvo en el cuerpo de ella.**

**- Claro que me encantaría!-. Sonreía Raven mientras que con el dedo índice probaba un poco de aquel extraño alimento.**

**Al oír y ver aquello que sucedía entre Raven y Starfire dejo sorprendidos mas a los Titanes, a pesar de que Raven nunca aceptaba las comidas de Starfire esta vez incluso probo un buen pedazo de aquella cosa a la cual Starfire llamaba "Comida Especial", sin embargo y dado que la lógica resuelve todo, la comida no fue del agrado de Raven lo que provoco una reacción muy extraña en ella….**

**- ¿Y bien?...¿Como esta?-. Preguntaba Starfire con un poco de alegría al ver que su amiga había probado la masa bizcosa.**

**- Esta deliciosamente.- Respondía la voz melosa de Raven a la vez que cambio a una un poco grave y algo molesta. – Asquerosa! Como puedes llamarle comida a esto!-. Dicho esto la voz callo un poco, y su tono de voz cambio rápidamente a uno apagado. – Perdón…Lo siento, no…no quise decir eso, lo siento…- Dicho esto la voz callo un poco.**

**Robin que observaba en todo momento la hermosura y la extraña forma de Raven, vio con sorpresa como al cambiar de voz su traje cambio de color tan rápidamente que en un parpadeo era de nuevo Rosa…pero aun así, era peligroso comentar aquello estando Raven enfrente de ellos…**

**- No hay…No hay problema Amiga Raven…lo haré mejor la próxima vez…-. Respondía Starfire con una voz algo apagada y triste, en su rostro se podía observar como una pequeña lágrima se asomaba, pero al respirar un poco desapareció aquella agua amarga de sus ojos.**

**A pesar del esfuerzo de ocultar su tristeza y sus lagrimas, el rostro de nuestra amiga empezó a llenarse de ellas, al observarla así Raven Rosa se acerco hacia ella, la abrazo por detrás y le susurro unas palabras en voz baja a su oído izquierdo, al terminar de hacer aquello las lagrimas dejaron de correr en la mejilla de Starfire y una sonrisa se le devolvió a su rostro, mientras que ahora chico Bestia vio que al decirle aquellas palabras su traje cambio en un parpadeo de color….**

**- ¿En serio?-. Preguntaba Starfire con la sonrisa en la boca.**

**- Confía en mi Star-. Respondía aquella pregunta con la misma sonrisa.**

**La mañana había pasado sin ninguna novedad mas que el extraño comportamiento y el extraño traje de Raven, pero antes de que fuera un día rutinario la alarma de los Titanes resonó con gran intensidad, mientras repetía "Código 4".**

**- Titanes esto es una emergencia extrema, la computadora alerto sobre 4 situaciones de peligro en las diferentes zonas de la ciudad, al parecer, Cinderblock esta atacando la zona 1 de la ciudad, Plasmus se dedica a destruir lo que ve a su paso en la Zona 2 y Overload se encuentra tomado energía en toda la parte del sector 3-. Afirmaba Robin con algo de prisa por la situación tan repentina de emergencia entre toda al ciudad.**

**- Oye viejo, dijiste que eran 4 situaciones de peligro¿Qué hay con la otra?-. Seriamente Cyborg cuestionaba a Robin.**

**- La cuarta Situación es un misterio, no se sabe en que parte de la ciudad este ni quien es el responsable, Raven y Yo iremos tras Cinderblock, Chico Bestia y Starfire se dedicaran a atrapar a Plasmus y Tu Cyborg iras por Overload….nos encargaremos del cuarto individuo misterioso después…ahora…Titanes…al ataque!.- Dicho esto cada uno de los Titanes salio a las diferentes partes de la ciudad con su compañero para destruir la maldad.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Los primeros en llegar al lugar del crimen fueron Chico Bestia y Starfire quien de inmediato vieron a aquel Gigante de masa Bizcosa y púrpura que se encontraba destruyendo todo lo que tuviera a su paso, Carros, Bancas, árboles…Humanos, nada se encontraba fuera de su alcanzó destructivo pero para eso habían llegado los Jóvenes Titanes….**

**- Bien Star, déjame demostrarte como lo hace un experto-. Y mientras Chico Bestia terminaba de hablar, se transformo en un elefante que se abalanzo contra el Gigante Plasmus, quien al recibir el impacto simplemente volteo, agarro a Chico bestia con una facilidad increíble y lo aventó hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Starfire.**

**- ¿Así es como lo hace un experto Verde Amigo?-. Preguntaba Starfire algo inocente pero con una sonrisa en su cara.**

**- Si Star, el truco es confundirlo-. Respondió con la misma sonrisa mientras se reincorporaba para hacer un ataque doble.**

**- Déjamelo a mi Verde Amigo-. Y diciendo esto Starfire empezó a volar arriba de aquella masa mientras le disparaba unas bolas de energía verde.**

**Plasmus ni siquiera se inmuto en voltear, como si no le hiciera daño, o mas extraño aun, como si no le importara, el simplemente seguía su camino a un sendero desconocido, pero al sentir molestia volteo su cabeza arriba y al ver a Starfire sobrevolando su cuerpo este lanzo un poco de su masa hacia la Joven Titán y esta quedo como si estuviera atrapada en una red en sin forma de escapar. Al ver esto, nuestro estimado Chico Bestia se apresuro a impactar a Plasmus pero ahora con forma de una cabra, su esfuerzo fue en vano, y al ver esto, se dedico a sacar a Starfire de aquella Red de masa mientras pensaban en algún plan.**

**- ¿Alguna idea Star?-. Preguntaba Chico Bestia mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.**

**- ¿Te parece si atacamos como uno Verde amigo?-. Respondía Starfire mientras se limpiaba parte de la masa que tenia en todo el cuerpo.**

**- Me parece muy bien-. Y dicho esto Starfire y Chico bestia embistieron al gigante de masa, que seguía su camino sin preocuparse.**

**Sin embargo los insistentes ataques combinados de Chico Bestia y Starfire dejaron harto a el Gigante Morado y se dispuso a golpearlos a los dos, mientras Chico Bestia y Starfire esquivaban con gran agilidad sus ataques, Plasmus planeaba su estrategia mas ágilmente que los 2 Titanes presentes. Un repentino descuido de Starfire fue el punto de su plan y al tomarla con su masa bizcosa la lanzo con una fuerza increíble hacia chico Bestia, quien al ver como su amiga iba a recibir un fuerte impacto se transformo en un Gorila Gigante y atrapo a Starfire entre sus poderosos músculos de Gorila, la dejo en el suelo y con un fuerte puñetazo logro dejar en el suelo por unos segundos a Plasmus quien respondió el ataque con un golpe igual de poderoso y siguió avanzando sin ningún cuidado.**

**- ¿Verde Amigo estas bien?-. Preguntaba algo preocupada al ver el fuerte golpe de Plasmus hacia su compañero.**

**- Creo, creo que si, sin embargo, ocurre algo muy raro con este…monstruo-. Chico Bestia quien en ocasiones tenia sus momentos de brillantez se quedo meditabundo por un momento hasta que Starfire le corto sus pensamientos.**

**- Tienes razón, es como si no le importáramos, además….¿No se dirige donde se encuentra el amigo Robin y la amiga Raven?-. Preguntaba Starfire quien como hemos de suponer había cavilado mas rápido que Chico Bestia.**

**- Es verdad, tenemos que avisarles a Robin y a Raven antes de que llegue con ellos, sin embargo hay que hacer lo posible por detenerlo…-. Y dicho esto, Chico Bestia se transformo en un Tirano saurio y empezó a pelear con Plasmus mientras Starfire sacaba su comunicador "T".**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Mientras tanto en el sector 3, Cyborg también tenia unos pequeños problemas con el ser llamado Overload, quien habiendo obtenido gran cantidad de energía eléctrica se había transformado en un ser de gigantescas proporciones y muy peligroso inclusive para nuestro Gigante metálico. La única solución que era posible usar contra Overload era el agua, cosa que había funcionado, pero por desgracia para nuestro Joven Titán, aquella parte de la ciudad estaba muy lejos de tener suficiente agua para detener a una masa incontenible de energía pura.**

**- Muy bien Gusano, te robaste mi auto una vez, hiciste que lo volviera a construir y ahora ni siquiera me haces caso en la pelea…Creo que lo vamos a arreglar por las malas-. Cyborg amenazaba con un tono enojado al ver como Overload al igual que Plasmus se dirigían a un sendero sin rumbo sin hacer caso de la batalla.**

**Overload siguió avanzando haciendo caso omiso de las amenazas de Cyborg y mientras continuaba su obtención de energía Cyborg provoco un error fatal al dispararle uno de sus mortíferos rayos a Overload, pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba Cyborg, Oveload se sobrecargo mas con ellos a la vez que crecía un poco mas.**

**- Creo que no esta saliendo como esperaba…sin embargo…-. Y sin decir algo mas Cyborg se dispuso a separar del suelo un poste de luz para utilizarlo como un bat y así golpear a Overload.**

**Cyborg dio un certero golpe con el poste de luz a Overload en la parte central de su cuerpo hecho de pura corriente eléctrica, pero este solo sentía como si fuera un pequeño rasguño y devolviendo la mirada a Cyborg le dirigió unas palabras que dejaron a Cyborg algo confundido. **

**- Deja de estar molestando pequeño insecto, el amo ordeno claramente no distraernos con nada hasta encontrar a la Joven del resplandor Oscuro-. Y mientras decía esto lanzo una carga eléctrica a Cyborg quien con un dolor casi insoportable se puso de pie y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dio un golpe tan certero en "la cara" de Overload que este sintió que de un momento a otro perdería sus energías.**

**- No entendí muy bien tus palabras, pero si crees que un pequeño golpe podrá detenerme estas muy equivocado-. Diciendo esto con una gran efusividad se abalanzo contra la corriente eléctrica viviente atacándola de nuevo en su "Cara" que originalmente es un simple procesador o tarjeta de video para el.**

**- No me importa lo que el amo haya dicho, acabare primero contigo!-. Y así Overload se dispuso a lanzar unos potentes rayos de energía mientras nuestro Joven Titán esquivaba algunos y algunos lo herían gravemente.**

**La batalla se continuo dando entre Cyborg y Overload, Mientras uno se abalanzaba con todas sus fuerzas y usaba cualquier arma que tuviera a su alcanzó para derrotarlo, Overload se disponía a lanzarle rayos que en ocasiones con gran agilidad los esquivaba Cyborg, pero en otras ocasiones le producía grandes dolores.**

**La pelea prosiguió de esa forma monótona por algo de tiempo, y mientras llevaba un lapso casi rutinario y aburrido, Oveload lograba lo que sin pensarlo antes Cyborg no había entendido, mientras la pelea se llevaba acabo, Oveload avanzaba un poco mas a la zona 1, donde como se ha de suponer por lo leído se encontraba Robin y la chica del resplandor Oscuro "Raven". **

**Cuando Cyborg se dio cuenta del error logro divisar a lo lejos al Joven Acróbata y a la Chica del Resplandor Oscuro.**

**&&&&&&&&****&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Raven y Robin habían llevado la batalla contra Cinderblock algo difícil y eso era muy extraño para ellos, porque la ultima vez que Robin peleo contra el, lo derroto de una forma rápida y sencilla, pero ahora, aquella Mole parecía ser mas dura que antes y mas furiosa que la anterior.**

**- Esto es muy extraño, el nunca fue difícil de derrotar, pero ahora…-. Y antes que pudiera completar la frase un fuerte golpe fue hecho a su quijada por Cinderblock, lo que provoco que sangrara un poco de la parte inferior del labio.**

**- Robin¿¿Te encuentras bien?-. Raven quien seguía con su extraño traje Rosa vio como su amigo había sido herido gravemente y en ese instante sus ojos se tornaron de un color Rojo sangrante.**

**- Nadie, le hace daño a Robin!-. El traje de Raven cambio repentinamente a un color verde esmeralda y se dispuso a enfrentarse a aquella Mole de Piedra.**

**Raven con una velocidad impresionante le propino una patada en sus brazos, cosa que fue inútil ante una Mole de piedra, y aunque Robin estaba herido y algo inconsciente observo que Raven no usaba su hechizo del planeta Azarath.**

**Mientras Raven seguía golpeando aquella Mole de Piedra, un fuerte choque eléctrico y una masa morada la atacaron por la espalda sin la posibilidad de poderse defender, Raven cayo al suelo y su traje volvió a tomar aquel extraño tono rosa que dejo perplejos a todos los que habían llegado hasta el punto de encuentro de aquellos 3 enemigos Titánicos.**

**- Amiga Raven ¿estas bien?-. Preguntaba Starfire desde el cielo mientras completaba su demás oración. – ¿Que no recibieron la llamada mía sobre el ataque de Plasmus?-. Y dicho esto se dispuso a seguir atacando a Plasmus.**

**- Ahí esta la chica-. Hablo Overload cuando encontró a Raven tirada por el ataque suyo y de Plasmus.**

**- Tenemos que capturarla-. Respondía Cinderblock con el tono de voz algo apagada por su forma de piedra.**

**- Pero estos payasos son muy molestos, el amo no nos lo perdonara-. Una voz parecida al de alguien agonizante respondía y sus labios equivalían a los de Plasmus.**

**- Entonces…ocupémonos de ellos…-. Sin nada más que decir Overload se fundió a Cinderblock quien se rodeo de la energía de Overload.**

**Plasmus se lanzo como una masa hacia la fusión que había hecho Cinderblock y Overload y un gran resplandor de luz cubrió la ciudad por un momento, para después mostrar una criatura demasiado espantosa, con la cual ya se habían enfrentado antes….**

**Esta criatura tenia el cuerpo del tamaño de un edificio mayor y su composición estaba formada por lo general de la piel de Plasmus, su brazo izquierdo contaba con un poco de Roca proveída por Cinderblock y en lo que serian las pantorrillas y los codos del monstruo se notaba la energía de Overload, sus ojos eran ya 7 desorbitadas esferas verdes de forma diferente, su voz sonaba a la de un zombi y sus colmillos reflejaban la gran ferocidad de la criatura, los titanes habían derrotado a este monstruo antes…sin embargo todo regresa como un boomerang…**

**- Es…..imposible…..-. El joven Maravilla algo recuperado del golpe recibido por Cinderblock se reincorporaba con la ayuda de los Titanes.**

**- Nada es imposible…..Ahora…entrega a la chica…-. Un tono de voz parecido a alguien muerto y agonizante salio por los labios de aquella extraña criatura mientras señalaba a Raven que también se reincorporaba con los Titanes.**

**- No dejen que me hagan daño….-. La voz de Raven salio algo apagada por sus cuerdas vocales, mientras abrazaba a Robin, este sintió como la textura de su traje cambio repentinamente, pero cuando volvió a mirar, esta ya se había vuelto de color Rosa.**

**- No lo haremos Raven…No se que quieran ustedes de ella y Slade, pero si quieren tenerla será sobre nuestro cadáver-. Robin con una voz furiosa respondió a la suplica de Raven y al mismo tiempo amenazo a la criatura formada por aquellos 3 criminales liberados.**

**- Será como tú digas….-. La criatura tomo posición de ataque como si supiera que los Titanes seguirían la misma estrategia que antes habían usado contra el.**

**- Titanes….AL ATAQUE!-. Y Robin al decir esto fue el primero que se abalanzo contra la criatura mientras unos discos de energía se pegaban a la piel del monstruo.**

**- Será como digas amigo-. Cyborg lanzo sus rayos en el instante que pronunciaba estas palabras.**

**- Es hora del show!-. Dijo Chico Bestia quien se transformo en un Mamut que se preparaba para encajar sus colmillos a la monstruosidad.**

**- ¿Todo se arregla así?-. Preguntaba Starfire mientras sobrevolaba la cabeza del monstruo y disparaba sus bolas de energía.**

**- Esto….no tiene que continuar-. Dijo Raven mientras se dispuso a volar encima del monstruo.**

**Los jóvenes titanes no daban tregua a la criatura espantosa que se había formado, por lo que conocían respondía al nombre de Ternion y era la segunda vez que lo enfrentaban después de haber aparecido cuando Terra se había revelado, los Titanes creyeron haberlo eliminado…pero, se equivocaron…La pelea estaba muy ardua entre golpes y boomerang de Robin, Rayos láser de Cyborg, Bolas de energía de Starfire, transformaciones de Chico Bestia y sin utilizar el poder de Azarath Raven usaba las mismas técnicas de Robin. Sin embargo Ternion también daba batalla y en un instante de descuido lanzo a Raven por los aires y siguió atacando a los Titanes para que ninguno fuera a ayudarla, los Titanes pensaban que Raven se recuperaría, pero por alguna extraña razón Ternion sabia lo que hacia….**

**- Mis amigos….-. Raven Rosa con un poco de esfuerzo hablaba al ver como Ternion no dejaba de atacar a los jóvenes titanes, pero una voz parecida a la de un Dragón resonó con más intensidad que en la noche anterior….**

**- Tonta, tus amigos pueden solos, no nesecitan de ti, eres débil…como siempre lo has sido…-. La voz resonó por toda la cabeza de Raven como si fuera un martilleo y provoco una reacción contraria a Raven.**

**- No es cierto!-. Respondió Raven mientras su traje cambiaba a un color Verde esmeralda…**

**- No me creas…solo observa-. Respondió la voz mientras que a los ojos de Raven llego la imagen de Ternion derribando a los Titanes uno por uno.**

**- Yo puedo ayudarlos!-. Volvió a inquirir Raven mientras su Traje Verde tomaba más color.**

**- Tu no puedes hacer nada, eres una inútil, si no podías soportar pequeños golpes…¿crees que ellos te necesitan?-. Pregunto la voz con algo de Sarcasmo entero**

**- Ellos….ellos…No creo…que me neseciten -. Respondió Raven con una voz sin sentido del futuro, mientras su traje cambiaba a un color Café pardo.**

**- Observa como caen de uno en uno, y tú ni siquiera puedes usar tu poder de Azarath-. La voz volvió a rugir en el interior de Raven mientras provocaba grandes confusiones que llevaban a Raven al lado de la locura por las ilusiones que veía a su alrededor.**

**- _Ellos Prometieron que no me iban a hacer daño_-. Decía Raven mientras su traje cambiaba a un color gris, sin embargo su voz cambio y su traje cambio también.- _Entiendo que estas son simples ilusiones causadas por una mente sin rostro, pero no comprendo, no me lleva a ninguna solución factible y la lógica no me sirve….No me puedo equivocar!-._ Decía Raven mientras su traje cambiaba a un color amarillo y volvió a hablar.- _Tal vez si me he equivocado, me equivoque al enamorarme, me equivoque al pensar que todo había acabado._- Decía mientras su traje se volvía Café y se cubría la cabeza con sus manos al sentir un dolor inconsciente, insaciable, incurable e insoportable.**

**Mientras los jóvenes Titanes seguían peleando contra Ternion, Robin observo que Raven estaba tirada en el suelo cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos y mientras esquivaba los golpes vio el cambio de color de trajes….**

**- Raven, Raven¿¿Estas bien?-. Preguntaba el Joven Maravilla muy preocupado por el estado tan deplorable que tenia Raven.**

**Pero Raven no respondía y lo único que hacia era estar hablando sola y cambiando de trajes, sus compañeros Titanes también observaron los cambios y como se encontraba Raven, sin embargo los constantes ataques de Ternion obligaban a quedarse peleando y no exponer a Raven a un ataque inminente, una sombra paso rápidamente por el lugar de la batalla y se dirigió a donde estaba Raven….**

**- Raven, mi princesa..¿Cómo te encuentras?-. Una voz masculina algo pálida y varonil sonó de entre las sombras y se mezclo con la voz de la cabeza.**

**- Responde mocosa, no seas mal agradecida con aquel que me liberara!-. La voz de Dragón Trono en la cabeza de Raven y esta como si estuviera impulsada por algo mas que su propia conciencia Respondió.**

**- ….Bien…Mal…No lo se…Lárgate!...¿Quien eres?...No me hagas daño!...Petirrojo!-. La voces de las personalidades de Raven sonaron en cada palabra que decía y sus trajes cambiaban de color rápidamente mientras el dolor de cabeza se volvía insoportable.**

**- Excelente, es hora de que me acompañes….-. Respondió la Sombra con su voz pálida.**

**- Si…No…Ni se te ocurra!...No me lleves…Por favor…¿Todo habrá acabado?-. Raven quien había perdido control de sus emociones y sus palabras, respondía de un tono muy extraño hasta que, como si una fuerza la impulsara, se fue acercando a las sombras, mientras sus trajes cambiaban repentinamente…..**

**Los Titanes observaron aquel espectáculo mientras seguían luchando contra Ternion quien no los dejaba descansar, Robin dejo la batalla para ir en rescate de su compañera, pero para sorpresa de este, Raven no nesecitaba ninguna ayuda y pareciera desconocer al Joven Acróbata…**

**- Raven,- Inquirió Robin mientras se acerco mas a la titán Gótica y cuando trato de Separarla, sintió como su mano se quemaba sin razón aparente.**

**- No me toques!...Aléjate!...Noo!...Tú no me amas….-. La Voz que salio de Raven eran varias y todas estaban entremezcladas, cuando volteo a ver a Robin sus ojos tomaron un color rojizo y se alejo mas y mas a donde las sombras estaban, hasta que la Voz pálida y masculina se dispuso a hablar.**

**- Es imposible que hagas algo pequeño Joven, ella ya no es una de las suyas, ahora nos pertenece a mí, a mi maestro y a mi amo….-. Respondió seriamente aquella voz salida de entre las sombras la cual Robin reconoció fácilmente.**

**- Malchior!...¿Cómo es posible?...Raven…ella…-. Las palabras de Robin fueron arrebatadas por la respuesta de Malchior, el Hechicero-Dragón.**

**- Lo se, esta princesa me encerró de nuevo en ese maldito libro, pero fui liberado de nuevo para traer el mal de vuelta en su forma te acabo de asegurar ella ya no es de los suyos…-. Y dicho esto, tomo a Raven por la cintura mientras iban volando.**

**Nuestro Petirrojo al observar esto intento seguirlos brincando por los escombros ocurridos en la batalla contra Ternion, pero este le dio un choque eléctrico que lo hizo caer en un instante a una velocidad espantosa…..Mientras solo observaba como el cuervo de su alma era arrebatado por un Dragón…. **

**FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO….**

**Bueno lectores, después de una larga espera, he puesto el segundo capitulo de la Saga de Raven, espero me perdonen por no poner el capitulo el día prometido pero mis motivos fueron los exámenes que tenia que presentar….De una vez aviso que el 3 capitulo lo pondré dentro de tal vez 2 semanas o menos, porque el fin de semana que viene mi banda y yo nos iremos a tocar a Sn Antonio y no habrá tiempo de escribir…Sin mas que decir mas que ojala disfruten la lectura y el rumbo que esta tomando la historia se despide su humilde servidor….**

**Jearo**

**P.D: he aquí las respuestas a sus humildes reviews, que son los lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo….**

**Dei: Tus fics sobre Teen Titans me encantan en especial porque son algo más originales que los que he leído. No he leído todos pero créeme; lo haré con el tiempo, y también deseo que la hoguera de la imaginación tuya no extinga por mucho, mucho tiempo.**

**GirlHanyou: Muchas gracias pro el review que dejaste, y si no le entendiste (aunque creo que fue un chascarrillo) me alegro que lo releyeras, eso significa que en verdad encanta, soy tan feliz por eso! Ojala encuentres detalles que a muchos les servirán en los siguientes episodios a esta saga…Cambiando un poco de tema quise revisar tu "Biografía" y al ver que no tenias mas que un fic y que no estaba publicado, me dan ganas de darte estas palabras: "Vamos cualquier Fic es bueno, veras que no existe el desastre, solo nuevas posibilidades, y en cuanto el titulo…yo se que algo se te ocurrirá." **

**Saya Asakura¿¿Que más te puedo decir mí apreciada Cuñada?...Pues muchas gracias por el apoyo que siempre me has dado y me alegro tener una de mis fieles seguidoras, créeme le seguiré continuando.**

**Andycastle: Pues bueno gracias a ti también por el review, he visto que te decidiste a publicar 3 historias, de las cuales no he tenido tiempo de dejar un review y alguna de no leerla, pero te aseguro que me tomare el tiempo para leerlas, sin mas que decir mas que con el tiempo iras evolucionando.**

**Meiko174: Muchas gracia por decir que el Fic esta lindo, y también agradecer que mi letrado estaba muy bien, y así seguiré continuándolo. No te preocupes por lo de la pareja, créeme que encontraras interesante el final.**

**Scarlet Witch: Bueno pues me alegro que te haya encantado tanto, y bueno, la mayoría de mis fics, no se si les parecen largos pero tengo esa regla de hacerlos de ese modo, en si, por la razón que es un reto para mi y que por lo menos no se quedan con muchas dudas por los capítulos cortos. Pasando a otras cosas, eso era lo que quería que preguntaran cualquier duda es buena y veras, **

**La verdad no he inventado palabras, todo lo que digo tiene una razón de ser…**

**La palabras que digo están en idioma Italiano**

**El significado….¿en verdad lo quieres saber en este momento, eso también será revelado mas adelante y también encontraras más palabras, no te diré en que idioma están para que la curiosidad alimente su imaginación…. Solo te revelare un párrafo solo revelare lo que quiere decir **

_**FUOCO, PIANTO,SANGUE, CANCRO MORTE**_

_**NERA DENTRO ME SACRA LOTTA**_

**En fin, estas rezan así……Fuego, Pánico, Sangre, cáncer y Muerte**

**Sin nosotros la mujer de negro se encuentra impura…..**

**Estas palabras son tomadas para un….mejor no les arruino la sorpresa pero en el siguiente capitulo develare mas de lo que significan estas palabras en mi historia….**

**Raven Grace: Bueno contigo agradezco los 2 reviews enviados y te digo que me encanta que te haya encantado la historia (valga la redundancia) y los cambios de personalidad de Raven, se me permite decirles que es parte fundamental de la historia, y como a otras gentes muchas gracias por decir que es raro encontrar gente tan buena como yo, pero te aseguro que solo soy un semi-semi profesional.**

**Rogue: Muchas grx por el review y por haber leído el interludio, esas son las lectoras que valen la pena agradecer, porque son fieles seguidoras, como he dicho sobre la pareja y como se están dando cuenta el rumbo que tiene, supondrán la pareja, pero no les arruinare el final….**

**Dei: otra vez de nuevo agradezco que hayas leído el interludio y tu eres otra de las gentes que se aprecian como lectora, y lo de las personalidades de Raven, como ya dije…es parte fundamental en la historia.**

**Slade XxX: Jejeje, pues que te puedo decir? Muchas gracias por decir que esta "Chida" la historia y que te encanto al igual que la mayoría los cambios de personalidad de Raven, seguirán viéndolos hasta que llegue al clímax de la historia, y pues lo de los exámenes, no perdiste tiempo, leer nunca ha sido perdida de tiempo y suerte con los exámenes!...**

**iCy-dRaGoN-MiStReSs: Pues antes que nada, gracias por el review y decir lo de mi escritura y todo eso, y si, he visto la cuarta temporada, el comic, y el episodio perdido (Donde sale Punk Rocket)…he revisado tu critica sobre la separación de lugares y gracias a ti pude notar el error de la maquina y añadí algo para que no se prestara a confusiones en este capitulo, añadí el signo "&" para separar espacios, gracias por ese comentario y nos leemos….**

**Sin mas que decir otra vez se Despide **

**Jearo**

"**La locura es un cierto placer que solo el loco conoce"**

**Robin**

**Raven**

**Starfire**

**Cyborg**

**Chico Bestia**

Todos buscamos a alguien con quien compartir nuestras vidas, alguien que por encima de todo te quiera, a alguien a quien amar. Eres afortunada si encuentras esa clase de amor, mucha gente no lo logra, aún uniéndose a una persona siguen sin tenerlo y simplemente renuncian a ello. Se resignan a la soledad compartida. Cualquiera hubiera deseado tropezar en su camino con una persona como tú, un alma que de todo a cambio de nada, una persona tan perfecta, gracias al destino que te puso en mi camino que quiso que ese cualquiera fuera YO


	4. Confesiones de una mente atormentada

**_La Caída de los Cuervos y los Petirrojos_**

_**Capitulo 2.5: Confesiones de una mente atormentada…**_

**Hola, bienvenidos a otro capitulo de interludio, entiendo que tal vez no sea muy de su agrado que ponga capítulos así, pero en ocasiones hay ciertas razones por las cuales no puedo publicar o escribir un capitulo completo.**

**La primera de ellas fue el hecho de ir a San Antonio (como se había comentado en el capitulo anterior) para tocar con una banda y mostrarles algo de la música de Rock Mexicano **

**La segunda de ellas es que al ser finales del año escolar, he andado muy ataviado por los disfraces que provocan la angustia, la desesperación y la preocupación de los Trabajos Finales, Solo para dar un ejemplo: Uno de nuestros trabajos era presentar una Obra para los terceros que contribuyera todo el grupo, (Imaginen por un instante a 45 tipos, me incluyó en ellos, que son los mas desordenados y flojos de todo primero de Prepa), como todo buen mexicano dejamos al ultimo todo y desperdicie 3 días de mi valioso tiempo para escribir fic y para mas cosas en escribir el guión de nuestra obra, y me uní al comité, para ser líder y poder llevar a cabo la obra. Y eso solo fue un trabajo, porque hay mas que se avecinan.**

**Y finalmente la ultima de las causas fueron los dioses inspiradores que cada uno posee, sinceramente me bloquee un poco con este capitulo porque en realidad tenia varias ideas para el y algunas fueron desechadas, pero eso comentare después para que no pierdan tiempo en la lectura.**

**Muchas Gracias por su comprensión, Reviews y espera!.**

**En este Fic La cordura no se muestra…pero se siente…**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece a mi, esto es solo una ficción de un fan que gusta de la serie y del personaje Raven, y sin más que decir: Disfruta de la lectura asiduo lector….**

"**_En un lugar mas allá de la alegría y la tristeza, necesito calcular que es lo que causa mi propia locura y soy adicta a tus castigos, y ahora tu eres el maestro….y creo que estoy esperando un desastre" -Getting Away Whit Murder- Papa Roach_**

**_MENTE ATORMENTADA _**

**_El rumor de la esperanza  
acobardado huyo rompiendo hechizos  
en la huida se clavan cuchillos en todo mi cuerpo  
Todo me acosa  
se cruzan en mi camino  
una direccion  
viaje con pasaporte al infierno  
Exorciza mi vida  
salvame del embrujo  
corro en circulos comiendo odio  
mi resginacion apunta al cielo  
Mente atormentada  
a un paso de la locura  
Esta abierta la puerta  
del descanso eterno  
se que estoy cerca  
mas lejano que la distancia  
_**

**_Mente atormentada  
a un paso de la locura..._**

**- Despierta……- .Sonaba una voz cariñosa entre las sombras más silenciosas que pudieran existir.**

**- Despierta….-. Otra voz parecida a la de una niña asustada se volvió a oír**

**- No quiero hacerlo…..-. Respondió otra de las voces en ese inmenso silencio.**

**- Abre tus ojos, debes de hacernos caso…-. Sonó la voz cariñosa de nuevo**

**- ¿Porque deberia de hacerlo?-. Resonó de nuevo la voz que se había quejado**

**- Al igual que tu, tenemos miedo…Raven-. La voz de la niña asustada sonó como un simple eco y en ese instante Raven abrió los ojos.**

**No sabia donde estaba, sinceramente no quería saberlo….solo recordaba la voz de Dragón y la caída a extraños recuerdos, miro a su alrededor, todo se encontraba oscuro a excepción del espacio donde se encontraba, era un vacío inmenso que haría sentir desolado al mas alegre de los seres humanos. Pero eso no importaba mucho, como la voz que oyó¿¿como era posible que supiera su nombre en ese lugar tan desolador, pero mas importante aun….¿como se atrevía a decir que ella tenia miedo?**

**- ¿Quienes son ustedes?-. Preguntaba Raven al mirar tan desolado lugar.**

**- En realidad la pregunta seria quien eres Tu Raven-. Dicho esto de entre las sombras apareció una de las fantasmas de Raven, y digo Fantasma porque aparentemente flotaba y su capa era de color Morado.**

**- Tu….eres….pero no he utilizado el espejo-. Raven no sabia que responder, estaba demasiado confundida.**

**- No te asustes ni te preocupes…-. La voz de la niña asustada resonó de nuevo entre las sombras**

**- ¿Porque no apareces y te muestras?-. Pregunto Raven al oír aquella voz entre las sombras**

**- Porque tiene Miedo Raven-. Respondió su Fantasma morado mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a ella.**

**- ¿Miedo de que?-. Pregunto Raven sin importarle por un momento lo que ocurría afuera.**

**- Miedo…de ti….-. La voz de niña callo en un instante**

**- Pero si yo….soy tu-. La voz que salio de Raven sonó apagada y triste como siempre, al parecer, Raven había comprendido el mensaje en aquella respuesta indirecta.**

**De repente apareció un espejo enfrente de ella, era de cuerpo completo y estaba ataviado con símbolos extraños y piedras preciosas, era un espejo especial, Un espejo el cual no quería mirar, sin embargo, en ese instante se vio en el espejo, se acerco a el, y lo toco, El Fantasma Morado apareció atrás de Raven y abrió su lengua.**

**- ¿Por qué Tocas el espejo Raven¿¿Por qué siento que no deseabas ver ese espejo de nuevo?-. Preguntaba El Fantasma Morado con un tono de curiosidad y misterio**

**- ¿Para que quieres saberlo?- Tu lo sabes mejor que yo, Tu sabes que este espejo es el espejo sagrado de Erised…Tu sabes que en el…se refleja el alma de la persona.- Respondía Raven con un tono de tristeza en su voz**

**- ¿Pero porque no querías verlo¿¿Cuando nos mostraron ese espejo…que viste?- Pregunto la Voz de niña asustada.**

**- Porque…porque vi a mi padre, porque vi sus oscuros resplandores y su maldito rostro en el espejo, Vi mi Enamoramiento, mi ociosidad, Observe lo positiva que nunca seria y lo Valiente que siempre mostraría, Vi la intelectualidad e incluso…salude a mis temores…- Decía Raven al recordar cuando en Azarath vio por primera vez sus emociones que tenia guardadas en su alma. **

**- Dime Raven…..¿Crees en el destino?-. Pregunto la voz de entre las sombras como esperando una respuesta que aparentemente ya conocía.**

**- ….No.-. Respondió Raven secamente al tratar de comprender toda esta locura de su mente.**

**- ¿Porque No Rae?-. Pregunto el Fantasma Morado quien al decir Rae pareciere como si su voz fuera la de Pink (Rosa) Raven.**

**- Porque nunca me ha gustado la idea de que no controlo mi vida-. Respondía Raven sabiendo que esa respuesta atraería mas preguntas de sus propios fantasmas.**

**- Sabes que tu destino esta sellado Raven, sabes que aunque te duela mucho, tu destinado esta siendo controlado….¿Porque a pesar de eso, sigues sin creer en el?-. Preguntaba La voz de entre las sombras con un tono aparecido al de Marrow (café) Raven.**

**- Porque….no quiero creer en el…No necesito darte mis explicaciones y respuestas, ustedes las saben igual que yo…ahora respóndame…¿Por qué me encuentro aquí¿¿Porque no puedo abrir los ojos aunque me duelan?-. Preguntaba Raven ahora a los Fantasmas de sus pensamientos.**

**_- Porque estas cayendo Princesa…..- Resonó la voz de Malchior entre toda su mente como si hubiera varios de sus personas…._**

**- Porque no eres libre Raven…Porque no puede haber una razón que se escape y ningún propósito que se pueda negar como tú lo haces Rae, por eso estamos aquí, por un propósito.- Respondió la Raven morada mientras sus ojos se transformaban en los de Trigon**

**- Por el propósito que nos creo.- De entre las sombras apareció Marrow Raven con los mismos ojos que el demonio Trigón**

**- El mismo propósito que nos conecta Raven.- Decía la Raven amarilla mientras aparecía por debajo de las sombras.**

**- El propósito que siempre nos empuja.- Respondió una Raven Naranja que aparecía detrás de la Raven Morada.**

**- Que nos Guía.- Respondía la Raven Verde.**

**- Que nos maneja- Lloraba la Pink Raven desde las sombras hasta que aparecía junto a Raven.**

**- Que nos ciega!-. Grito Raven Gris quien fue la última que salio de entre las sombras y al decir esto se destapo su cara y Raven miro con horros como no tenía sus ojos y que de aquel hoyo profundo emanaba sangre que llenaba el piso donde se encontraban…**

**De repente de entre todas aquellas lagrimas sangrientas de Gray Raven apareció, quien menos deseaba ver en ese momento…de la emanación sanguínea apareció una Raven parecida a ella pero con su traje rojo y sus 4 ojos en la frente, quien al aparecerle de frente, fuera como si casi la amenazara con una respuesta que ojala Raven hubiese deseado no escuchar.**

**- Y nosotras siempre hemos estado aquí gracias a ti Raven…pero hemos vuelto para tomar lo que nos trataste de quitar de nuestro……….Propósito.- Dicho esto se acerco rápidamente a Raven y le encajo sus uñas en el pecho mientras esta se convulsionaba….de dolor, de confusión y de atormentacion…**

_**FUOCO, PIANTO,SANGUE, CANCRO MORTE**_

_**NERA DENTRO ME SACRA LOTTA DURA CRUDA**_

_**DIIDEALI SENZA ETA' QUANDO CORPUS**_

_**MORIETUR FAC UT ANIMAE DONETUR**_

_**MASSCARADE ROUX**_

**Se oyó resonar por todo el lugar, mientras Raven escuchaba aquellas extrañas palabras sangraba por el pecho pro lo que la Raven roja le estaba haciendo…Recordó que era el idioma mas antiguo de Azarath y entonces se convulsiono mas al traducir en su mente aquellas extrañas palabras….**

_**FUEGO, PANICO, SANGRE, CANCER Y MUERTE**_

_**SIN NOSOTRAS LA MUJER DE NEGRO SE ENCUENTRA IMPURA**_

**_LA LUCHA DE SU IDEAL MORIRA CUANDO SU CUERPO MUERTO SE ENCUENTRE_**

**_Y SU ANIMA SEA DONADA A LA MUERTE DE LA MASCARA ROJA._**

**Mientras mas oía aquellas palabras Raven sentía la Mano de su odio reflejado aprentandole mas fuerte sus entrañas, su dolor era inmenso y su sangre emanaba mas a montones…El dolor no lo podía soportar mas…tenia que abrir Los ojos!**

**- Amiga Rae……Amiga Rae….-. Sonó de repente entre las voces desconocidas de las Ravens.**

**- Star….-. Fue lo único que pudo alcanzar a decir Raven mientras sus entrañas eran apretadas con más brutalidad.**

**- Una vez nuestras almas se juntaron…por favor resiste….- La voz de nuevo resonó entre todas las Ravens y estas se unieron con la Raven Roja.**

**- Las estrellas están alineadas, los Planetas se reunirán dentro de muy poco, y los Doce Apóstoles estarán presentes para ese entonces…..Y así nos sumergiremos en los oscuros abismos y en tu soledad Raven…podrás gozar de la compañía de los Difuntos….-. Respondió Red Raven quien le apretó su pecho y Raven soltó un grito de dolor, desesperación, rabia y tristeza a la vez.**

**- Noooooooooo!-. Y dicho esto, sus ojos cerraron tan rápidamente que el dolor parecía ser una influencia provocada pro la endorfina de su cerebro.**

**De pronto, sombras, oscuridad, sabia que no podía abrir los ojos, sabia que aunque pudiera no lo haría, sentía todavía como su pecho estaba caliente por el daño hecho hacia este y sentía que moría….a pesar de haber sido violada mentalmente el castigo siguió propagándose por una voz que en un tiempo se había enamorado de ella, Los Dragones son hermosos y Sabios pero ten cuidado de aquellos que escupen fuego….**

**- ¿Te has preguntado quien eres Raven? O ¿Porque sientes que te pierdes?-. Resonó entre las sombras la voz del hechicero Dragón**

**- ¿Que ha pasado en las veces que finges una sonrisa. Y la conviertes en hipocresía?-. Sonó una voz parecida pero no igual a la de Starfire**

**- Te abandona el amor y recibes al temor.- Sonó una voz igual a la de Robin…**

**- Pierdes el sentido. Y olvidas lo que has vivido-. Le dijo Cyborg**

**Por un momento y al oír a sus compañeros sus ilusiones se confundieron y por un momento abrió los ojos, se vio atrapada, se vio y se toco el pecho con sus manos para cerciorarse que no había pasado nada que había visto en sus sueños, pero se percato de que estaba encadenada, quiso liberarse pero sintió como una mano la empujaba, trato de hablar pero sus labios no soltaban su lengua…de pronto observo que estaba en un lugar oscuro, una cueva al parecer, miro para sus lados y para sus pies y se dio cuenta que estaba en cierto modo crucificada a una grotesca Cruz parecida a las antiguas….Y de pronto vio como Malchior se acercaba hacia ella, Raven trato de cerrar los ojos para tratar de liberarse de este sueño tan real, pero Malchior se acerco a ella, la tomo del cuello y la apretó.**

**- ¿Porque Cierras los ojos y dejas de respirar?-. Preguntaba Malchior con un tono sarcástico en su rostro, y al decir esto la soltó del cuello y con su otra mano le mostró un cuchillo. Con gran aguilides hizo un corte en al cintura de Raven, mientras esta hacia lo posible por moverse y no sentir la sangre brotando de su cuerpo.**

**- Solo quieres escapar mi princesa…Pero no te sientas mal…Aun no empiezas a sangrar!-. Rió Malchior y al hacer eso siguió con su oscuro ritual…..Tomo a Raven por sus pómulos y a pesar del esfuerzo de ella, esta abrió los ojos y de sus ropajes Malchior saco un líquido verdoso que se lo introdujo y la obligo a tragar….**

**Raven se convulsionaba y a pesar que no podía gritar su agonía se observaba en su cara…Malchior parecía disfrutar de ese dolor, pareciese como si hubiera esperado años para hacerlo y al ver a Raven sufriendo Declamo.**

**- El dolor te quema Princesa…Este acido te envenena…Serás una esclava y el rey surgirá-. Respondió Malchior al ver como seguía convulsionándose**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**- No puede ser!-. Abrió los ojos una Anciana en una montaña que parecía haber sida sacada de los sueños más hermosos de un Pintor.**

**- ¿Que ssssucede maesssstra?-. Preguntaba una serpiente albina muy parecida a una anaconda.**

**- Es verdad maestra, en estos días ha estado muy preocupada y su karma se ve inquieto.- Respondió un Mono tan blanco como la nieve que se acerco donde estaba aquella vieja anciana se encontraba**

**- ¿Se trata sobre la Joven del resplandor oscuro?...se trata sobre ¿el...juicio de Scathe?-. Pregunto un oso muy intrigado a la anciana que se encontraba con el mono y la serpiente.**

**- Así es mis queridos amigos, el sol que brilla en nuestra querida tierra parece no ser el mismo.. La joven del resplandor oscuro ha sido utilizada como ultimo recurso y Desde aquellos días en que Scathe fue atrapado en los oscuros abismos planeo su regreso de una forma muy cuidadosa...él está preparando claramente sus planes de la guerra para atacar a la gente de estos valles maravillosos...Las ciudades de mi Alumno Robin serán seguramente las primeras metas en su sueño ambicioso y cruel de la conquista...Sin embargo, aun falta algo que Scathe logro esconder muy bien…aun no se que este planeando mis amigos….-. Respondió la anciana algo preocupada pro el futuro tan desalentador que había visto en su mente.**

**- ¿Y no existe que podamos hacer Maesssstra?-. Pregunto la serpiente muy preocupada**

**- ……-. La anciana no respondió pero con su silencio los animales comprendieron que todo estaba previsto para que ocurriera.**

**- Esto no puede acabar así….-. Dijo el mono con un tono triste.**

**- En la mitología Nórdica, el mundo era protegido por Thor, Odin y los Titanes del hielo, fuego y piedra….ahora les toca a estos Jóvenes titanes protegernos del fin del mundo…-. Dijo la anciana quien finalmente se puso a meditar de nuevo APRA dejar a la suerte de los Titanes el destino del mundo.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"**Mouchos, coruxas, sapos e bruxas.  
Demos, trasnos e dianhos, espritos das nevoadas veigas.  
Corvos, pintigas e meigas, feitizos das mencinheiras.  
Pobres canhotas furadas, fogar dos vermes e alimanhas.  
Lume das Santas Companhas, mal de ollo, negros meigallos, cheiro dos mortos, tronos e raios."**

**Raven empezó a oír aquellas palabras tan extrañas y en vez de tratar de hacer algo simplemente…se callo, como esperando la dulce muerte a manos del hechicero y aceptando su propósito…..**

**Hasta aquí acaba el capitulo 2.5 de la Saga de Raven: La Caida de los Cuervos y los Petirrojos, como ya es i costumbre me dedicare a responder sus tan preciados reviews, que son los que me animan estar en esta profesion tan loca como lo es el ser escritor…**

**D-Dei: Muchas Gracias por esos aplausos que me estas dando y que no me los merezco tanto como tu, ojala que la trama te siga siendo tan interesante como en los primeros capitulos y arriba tus fics tambien!.**

**Rogue: Tus deseos son cumplidos en este capitulo, Gracias por las suertes que me das y ojala que finalmente puedas haber entendido lo que estas palabras Sagradas queriasn decir, aparentemente es un RaexRob, pero espero que lleguen al final d ela trama para que lo juzguen por ustedes…tambien cuidate tu! **

**iCy-dRaGoN-MiStReSs****: Bueno mi estimada Señorita, yo opino lo mismo que tu sobre Malchior, por un lado es un personaje muy singular…y ademas es un DRAGON! (mi obsesion por estos seres mitologicos no tiene fin)…y pro el otro..engaño a Raven y le rompio el corazon por asi decirlo..agradezco de antemano tu ayuda que siemrpe es util, y bueno…que bueno que digieras bien este fic aunque la pareja inicial sea RobxRae, te pido que llegues al final y saques conclusiones…**

**Raven Youkai: No te preocupes Girlhanyou, yo tambien a veces tengo dificultades, peor gracias por enviarme el reeviw, y como em apse tiempo sin escribir el fic, vi que pusiste tu fic y me alegro que hayas seguido mi idea, pro lo que veo te fue bien con la historia…suerte!**

**Lilith091: Asi es…Malchior i salive:P-----a mi tambien me encanta Raven y sobre la voz….Creo que ya sabes quien es supongo…aunque entre tantas voces que oye raven se confunde.**

**Ishii Seng Ling: Que bueno que te haya agradado el capitulo anterior, Gracias por alagar mie scritura y redaccion…sobre Rorek…te lo dejo a la imaginación y que observes el siguiente capitulo.**

**Keiko Urameshi: Gracias que te haya encantado el fc y por todos los halagos, me disculpod enuevo por la tardanza, peor tratare de no atarsarme mas…**

**N/A: Bueno, antes que nada, solo me queda darles unas respuestas a cercanas dudas que tengan, la anciana que aparece aquí se llama Chui-Hui, aparece en el capitulo "The Queso" "La busqueda" ella es La verdadera Maestra que entrena a Robin para su camino sobre el bien.**

**Scathe y Trigon son el mismo, el nombre de Scathe es comos ele conoce a este demonio en los tiempos antiguos.**

**Les gustaria que lso Jóvenes Titanes del oeste aparecieran en el fic?...es ua idea que tengo, pero ustedes dan la ultima palabra..**

**Por su atención muchas gracias**

**Se despide el yo k existe en sus mentes….**

**Jearo **


	5. Alas Heridas y Un Pasado Sangriento

_**La Caída de los Cuervos y los Petirrojos**_

**_Capitulo 4 ó 5: Alas Heridas/ Pasado Sangriento_**

**Notas Iniciales: Bueno, antes que nada quisiera saludar a todos los y las lectoras que se encuentren leyendo este pequeño Fic en este gran universo de grandes escrituras y grandes poetas de la imaginación duradera, me permito anunciarles que estoy muy alegre pro la gran aceptación que ha tenido esta Saga sobre Raven y Robin, espero que les quede un buen sabor de boca al terminar esta obra pro la cual me siento realizado.**

**Así mismo quiero agradecer prácticamente su apoyo incondicional y su tiempo para leer la saga, ustedes conocen un poco sobre mi y esperare su Review con ansias.**

**En el capitulo anterior comenzó lo que se le llama para mi la parte Oscura de mi Saga, El Dolor, la Tristeza, El odio y mas temores empezaran a florecer como en el capitulo anterior sufrió Raven, aunque como la vida no es de un solo color también habrá momentos interesantes, alegres, graciosos y mas notables, así que espero que disfruten de esta Lectura Asiduos lectores. **

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece a mi, yo simplemente soy un Fan enamorado de la Serie y de Raven que trata de hacer un pequeño tributo a esta serie tan genial de DC. Dicho esto no violo ninguna ley aparente y les dejo con la lectura….**

* * *

"**_Vine a ti del destierro de un amor sin fronteras, con mis alas heridas, rotas de volar tanto. Cansadas de izarse tanto, desesperadas de buscar el dolor, triste y solo por tu desamor" -Robin- _**Esclavo de la Ira (Fic en construcción)(Fic en construcción)

**La imagen seguía impregnada en la cabeza de Robin, Raven estaba siendo capturada por el hechicero-Dragón Malchior y el simplemente caía como un Pájaro sin alas, intento lanzar un Petirrojo explosivo a Malchior pero no pudo hacerlo, se quedo impregnado en la imagen tan cruel que tenia Raven, se estaba convulsionando, cambiando de trajes, hablando sola, casi…Sufriendo. Lo pensó y al decidirse, Malchior desapareció tras una cortina de Humo que había hecho aparecer en el aire. Mientras veía esto, solo recordaba como todo estaba siendo normal hasta que Slade tuvo que intervenir de nuevo….Si tan solo lo hubiera eliminado cuando tuvo la oportunidad el ya….No pudo concluir sus pensamientos porque fue regresado a la realidad por una roca que lo impactaba por la espalda mientras provocaba un gran alarido de dolor…… **

**Y mientras observaba como todos sus compañeros estaban siendo derrotados por esa criatura llamada Ternion…oyó una voz que era muy familiar para el, pero sintiéndose un poco fuera de foco observo como una Flecha atravesaba el cielo y la saeta se incrustaba en el monstruo que al instante exploto un poco de su piel pegajosa….**

**- ¿Ustedes siempre creen poder solos verdad?- Una voz masculina y parecida a la de Robin resonó desde el fondo del lugar de la pelea y unos ataques de aguijones le siguieron**

**- No lo entiendo Cy, yo pensé que eras mas fuerte – ahora la voz que sonó pero que parecía venir desde el cielo tenia un timbre de voz femenino muy conocido para Cyborg**

**- PorlaseñoritaStarhariamoscualquiercosa!- una sombra que se asemejaba a un niño atravesó rápidamente el campo de batalla, se acerco al monstruo, golpeó su cara unas cuantas veces y regreso a donde las voces se escondían**

**- Simplemente, no estas a mi nivel Chico Bestia- Una voz mas masculina y un poco afeminada resonó desde las sombras y disparo una bola de agua que por la fuerza de la bola hirió un poco al monstruo y lo dejo algo atontado.**

**- Titanes del este….al ataque!- La voz parecida a la de Robin dio una entonación mas fuerte y de entre las sombras todas aquellas figuras misteriosas se revelaron tan rápido como la luz.**

**El primero de ellos, al parecer denotaba ser el líder por naturaleza, traje de caucho color rojo carmín con adornos amarillos hacían su presencia mas obvia que el sol, sus cabellos anaranjados y su antifaz parecido al del Joven acróbata lo convertían en una copia de el, pero a diferencia de nuestro Joven, este traía a sus espaldas un morral donde cargaba incontables flechas dignas de un elfo medieval….su Nombre era Roy, pero era mas conocido por su sobrenombre: Speedy.**

**La segunda sombra que hizo su aparición parecía venir desde el cielo y hacer el zumbido de un insecto algo desagradable para algunos. Ella era de piel negra con unas formaciones muy buenas de la cadera para abajo y sus labios carnosos denotaban más una belleza de una diosa africana, su traje era igual al de una abeja y su nombre: "Karen", no la contento, así que decidió llamarse Bumblebee.**

**La tercera sombra que salio de entre los escombros de la pelea se bifurco en dos partes que hizo denotar la presencia de dos seres humanos de pequeña estatura, venían de México y sus nombres eran todo un misterio para la sociedad, pero entre este extraño grupo formado por jóvenes superdotados se hacían llamar: Mas y Menos**

**Y finalmente la cuarta y ultima figura misteriosa hizo su aparición, Un chico alto, elegante y cortés en su forma de hablar con un traje parecido al que usan los buzos apareció de entre los escombros, su nombre Garth era común en la Atlántida, pero el quiso darse otra identidad para seguir los pasos de su mentor Aquaman y ahora es conocido como: Aqualad.**

**- ¿Como nos pudieron localizar?-. Preguntaba Cyborg mientras se reponía rápidamente de la pelea contra Ternion.**

**- Digamos que una explosión, y algunos terremotos denotan algo demasiado raro en toda la ciudad.- Respondía con un tono afectivo Bumblebee a la pregunta de Cyborg.**

**- CuidadoconelmonstruoseñorCyborg!-. Los pequeños Gemelos Titanes hicieron una gran estrategia al sacar del camino del golpe de Ternion a Cyborg.**

**- Es mejor dejar las presentaciones y las preguntas para después amigos, es necesario destruir Speedy con una de sus flechas atestaba el golpe mientras hacia que los Titanes del Este y Oeste se preparan para atacar.**

**- Tienes razón, dejemos las formalidades para después…Titanes del este y del Oeste….al Ataque!-. Robin se reincorporaba rápidamente después de haber perdido a Raven y se dispuso a dar una patada directamente en uno de los ojos de Ternion mientras le ponía un Petirrojo explosivo. **

**- Me agarraste desprevenido una vez, esta vez no ocurrirá lo mismo.- Dicho esto el Chico Bestia tomo la forma de un Terodáctilo listo para impactar a su presa.**

**- Bueno todo parece indicar que la criatura se esta debilitando.- Bumblebee hablaba mientras no dejaba de atacar a la criatura con sus feroces aguijones y sus golpes poderosos.**

**La pelea se prolongo por algún tiempo dejando demasiado debilitado a Ternion y sin poder defenderse en algún instante viéndose atacado por los 9 Jóvenes Titanes que no dejaban ni siquiera atestar un golpe certero a favor de Ternion. Cuando la criatura se encontraba demasiado débil decidieron ponerle un golpe final con un ataque combinado que juntaba los Petirrojos explosivos de Robin, Las Flechas energéticas de Speedy, Aguijones proporcionados por Bumblebee, y los Rayos de Starfire.**

**Esto provoco que la criatura explotara literalmente y sus pedazos fueran esparcidos por toda la parte donde los Jóvenes se encontraban peleando, y terminando esto se dieron las formalidades olvidadas por la batalla.**

**- Oye viejo, yo casi tenía a ese monstruo, pero apareciste tú y me ganaste la victoria-. Chico Bestia con un tono enojado reprochaba a Aqualad como era costumbre por haberle robado su triunfo perecido.**

**- Como lo yo veo desde aquí Cy, Te quedaste atrás con todo lo que puedes hacer-. Desde el cielo Bumblebee guiñaba el ojo a Cyborg quien no sentía nada por esa Heroína y sentía mas cariño por una extraña hechicera.**

**- SeñoritaStarnosalegraqueseencuentremuybien-. Los pequeños Gemelos de México entregaban una flor a Starfire mientras esta con una sonrisa algo temerosa se los agradecía con una sonrisa curiosa.**

**- Robin¿¿que es lo que tienes, te ves demasiado extraño-. Starfire retirándose un poco de Mas y Menos volteo con su amigo al verle tan serio y un poco desafanado.**

**- Es verdad, ese no es el Dick Grayson que conozco Viejo.- Speedy lo llamo por su Nombre real, cosa que solo usaba cuando en verdad se le veía preocupado.**

**- Que no se dan cuenta todos ustedes!...Estamos aquí desperdiciando tiempo, mientras Raven ha sido raptada por Slade para sus maléficos planes, que acaso ella no les importa, entiendo que llevemos tiempo sin vernos, pero esta es una situación de peligro!...No me perdonaría que algo le pasara a Raven….Nunca mas me lo perdonaría….-. Robin se encontraba exaltado y con un tono de tristeza al final de su discurso, los Titanes presentes en ese instante decidieron olvidar las formalidades y dirigirse a la torre Titán para encontrar una solución factible.**

**Mientras llevaban el camino a La Torre Titán nadie dirigió palabra alguna, al parecer todo indicaba que se habían dado cuenta de su impertinencia y estando ya en la Torre Titán, decidieron ir al centro principal para dar teorías hipotéticas sobre alguna idea del paradero de Raven….**

**Estando en la Torre Titán todos los presentes se dirigieron a la sala principal, donde se encontraba el sillón rojo de los jóvenes Titanes, habiendo hecho esto, Speedy fue el primero en tomar la palabra.**

**- Bien, Dick¿¿cuales son tus opiniones al respecto de la situación?-. Preguntaba Speedy mientras tomaba asiento en el gran sillón Rojo de los Jóvenes Titanes.**

**- ….No tengo idea.- Una voz demasiado triste salio de los labios de nuestro petirrojo, cosa que impacto demasiado a los presentes.**

**- Vamos Viejo, ese no eres tu, tu siempre sabes alguna idea, alguna pista….- Chico Bestia trataba de confortar a Robin, el cual se veía muy desanimado.**

**- Yo….necesito….necesito estar solo por unos momentos…- Dicho esto Robin se alejo de la sala y se dirigió aparentemente a su cuarto donde escondía todas sus valiosas pertenencias….**

**En ese cuarto, donde nada se oculta y nada se esconde para Robin, era su santuario, su lugar para pensar, su lugar para llorar…Y es que ahí se encontraban sus dudas, sus recuerdos, su pasado su presente…y si hay vida…su futuro…..**

**Se acerco a su escritorio donde tenia sus Petirrojos explosivos, recortes de Periódico y un objeto parecido a un murciélago y lo mas importante…Una mascara….de una cara muy conocida para el….**

**- ¿Quién es Slade?-. La misma pregunta siempre recorría su cabeza en los instantes de mas desesperación y esta vez, la ocasión era para mas , mientras tomaba la mascara siguió hablando y recordando….**

**- Excelente trabajo Robin…-. Su irritante voz para Robin resonó en la cabeza del susodicho y tomando la mascara le reclamo al fantasma que se había impregnado en ella.**

**- Te atrapare aunque sea lo ultimo que haga Slade, ya has lastimado a mucha gente….a ella nunca la lastimaras…me entiendes!Nunca!.- Robin cegado pro su enfado hablaba con la mascara de Slade que la miraba fijamente, sin embargo, pareciera como si la voz le estuviera hablando…**

**- ¿Y como vas a hacerlo?...¿Cómo piensas atraparme si ni siquiera sabes lo que estoy planeando?-. La mascara callo aparentemente para los ojos de Robin y este respondió a la insistente pregunta.**

**- No lo se, simplemente se que te detendré Slade!...Provocaste un error al meterte con Raven…-. Decía Robin dominado pro la ira y las voces que le recordaban a Slade**

**En ese momento de Locura, la puerta se abrió y tras ella aparecio Starfire, quien al verlo tomando la mascara decidió darle unas noticias importantes para el.**

**- Robin….creo que necesitas venir a ver esto, el Chico Duda se encuentra en Línea y dice que tiene un acertijo útil para ti….-. Dicho esto Starfire espero a Robin quien poco a poco se acerco a la puerta y fue caminando hacia ella para llegar juntos al sillón Rojo.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Su cabeza daba vueltas y aunque recordaba vagamente las escenas de lo que había pasado aun así no lograba comprenderlo, hace algunas horas su día iba a ser el rutinario de siempre, pero una profecía hecha por ella se cumplió demasiado bien y ahora se encontraban siendo arrastrados cual res por el matadero en una Motocicleta manejada por Jhonny Rancid, el motociclista mas violento y sucio de toda Jump City, y a pesar de sus sobrenombres bien merecidos este encargo el molestaba demasiado, era como si Slade lo hubiera rebajado de su nivel, sin embargo, ordenes eran ordenes y tenia que cumplirlas sin ninguna queja.**

**- Maldición, todos se deben de estar divirtiendo y mientras yo tengo que cargar estos estorbos hasta Jump City, porque diablos no puso al patético de Vermas (Seemore) o al Soldado H.I.V.E para esta tarea, maldito sea Slade y toda su descendencia.- Vociferaba Jhonny Rancid mientras iba a toda velocidad en la autopista que conducía a Jump City.**

**De repente en su cabeza se acomodaron sus ideas y se dio cuenta en que situación se encontraba, vio a su "Sociedad" inconsciente y sintió como su sangre ardía al recordar todo lo que había pasado en "La Colmena" y todos los insultos recibidos, no lo iba a permitir de nuevo y sabia lo que tenia que hacer.**

**La Joven de cabellos rozados sonrió mientras balbuceaba su hechizo y provocaba que una pequeña "X" se incrustara en el motor de la Motocicleta y destruyera el motor.**

**- !Pero que demonios?-. Gritaba furioso Jhonny Rancid al observar como a su hermosa Harley Davidson le explotaba el motor.**

**Jhonny se bajo de aquel caballo de metal y observo un pequeño resplandor Rosado entre los escombros de su motor y al observar el bulto que cargaba en el escape observo como nuestra Joven Hechicera estaba sonriendo por la travesura que había provocado. Al observarla sus ojos se tornaron rojos y agarrando el bulto con todas sus fuerzas lo azoto contra el piso y aunque la sociedad recibió un fuerte golpe lograron liberarse de la red que los tenia prisioneros, pero aun así había 2 graves problemas: solo Jynx se encontraba consciente y Jhonny Rancid se encontraba Furioso.**

**- Eres una hija de…-. Maldijo Jhonny Rancid vulgarmente y antes de terminar la frase le atesto una gran patada a Jynx en el estomago mientras provocaba que su respiración se fuera por un momento.**

**- A…..A-. Jynx trato de hablar para lanzar un maleficio pero fue callada rápidamente por una patada certera a su espalda por el furioso Jhonny.**

**Jhonny seguía pateando a Jynx con una gran furia en sus ojos hasta que decidió levantarla, y haciendo esto con gran astucia la aventó para lanzarle una patada certera que la mando a volar lejos del lugar donde se encontraba su "Sociedad" y la Motocicleta de Jhonny.**

**- Si hay algo peor que odie además del estupido de Robin es que le hagan daño a mi preciosura!-. Gritaba Jhonny mientras mas se acercaba a donde Jynx había caído. **

**-…..- Jynx sin decir nada movió las manos y unas pequeñas "X" se abalanzaron contra Jhonny Rancid, quien con al furia en sus ojos siguió avanzando.**

**Las pequeñas "X" provocaron que el piso se derritiera y se convirtiera en chapopote de nuevo, sin embargo para un Jhonny Rancid furioso no fue problema atravesarlo con sus botas y estando en el lugar de Jynx este la tomo por sus lindos cabellos Rosas y la levanto para insultarla.**

**- Maldita Perra, No puedo creer que sigas con vida, pero eso se acaba ahora!-. Y dicho esto agarro fuerzas y dio un cabezazo a la Jynx que se encontraba casi inconsciente.**

**Jynx cayó entre los escombros y parte de su traje se rompió o se descosió haciendo denotar parte de su pantorrilla y su cadera, al ver esto, la sucia mente de Jhonny empezó a cavilar.**

**- Vaya, después de todo si podré divertirme contigo por un instante!-. Jhonny se acerco a Jynx le tomo la mano y le lamió la cara como si fuera un disgustado animal disfrutando de su presa.**

**Jynx intentaba reaccionar y al mismo tiempo llorar, pero algo se lo impedía, sin importar que pasara lo único que recodaba era que no debería llorar, así que su angustia se estaba acumulando dentro de su ser mientras se preguntaba porque todo le ocurría a ella, pero aun así en esos momentos angustiosos recordaba una frase de su Tía Abuela: "Pase lo que pase, la Mala suerte jamás conduce a Mala Suerte".**

**- Meterte con uno de tu tamaño idiota!-. Sonó la voz de Mammoth por detrás de Jhonny mientras embestía su espalda.**

**Jhonny volteo furioso y al observar al gigante avanzándose sobre el de nuevo, Jhonny, con gran agilidez esquivo la embestida que tenia preparada. Se dispuso a darle un gancho al hígado y al conseguirlo Mammoth salio disparado por la fuerza que había adquirido Jhonny, sin embargo y antes de continuar sus planes maléficos sintió como unos rayos de energía tocaban su nuca y le daban una descarga de unos cuantos voltios.**

**- Eres un gran nefasto si crees que ya eres el ganador-. Decía Gizmo mientras volaba con su jetpack hacia Jhonny Rancid.**

**-Si me dieran un centavo por cada idiotez que dices seria millonario-. Respondía Jhonny a Gizmo mientras también se aventaba contra Gizmo a gran velocidad.**

**- Y si a mi me dieran 2 dólares por cada falta de ortografía y por ser tan ignorante, yo seria demasiado Rico-. Decía Gizmo mientras en el instante de chocar contra Jhonny Rancid este volaba para arriba y hacia que Jhonny se golpeara con la Montaña.**

**- Eres un pequeño demonio!-. Decía Jhonny mientras este tomaba una Roca y se la lanzaba a Gizmo con gran precisión y hacia que cayera al suelo muy débil.**

**- No…No…No mas!-. Grito Jynx de una manera furiosa mientras que se levantaba del asfalto.**

**- Oh, si, ya casi me olvidaba de ti pequeña mocosa, no te niegues, se que vas a disfrutarlo.- Dijo Jhonny mientras recorría con sus dedos sus pectorales haciendo una señal grotesca.**

**- Jamás seré abusada de Nuevo!-. Dijo Jynx con furia mientras Jhonny observaba como las ligas Grises que sostenían sus colas caían al piso explotando.**

**- No Jynx, Tu estar tranquila! No hacerlo!-. Decía Mammoth algo angustiado al ver el temperamento de Jynx.**

**- Que…que te esta pasando!-. Decía Jhonny Rancid con un tono de miedo al observar de nuevo a Jynx y ver que su vestimenta se tornaba de un color Rojo Carmesí y su pelo se transformaba en un color negro tan oscuro como la noche, y al observar sus ojos noto que en vez de adquirir aquel hermoso color Rosa se había transformado en un color parecido al de su traje, mientras que de su voz salían unas palabras demasiado extrañas…**

**- Nunca mas te perdonare algo así iluso mortal!..._ AZZAHR MALUM DEINTROS!_-. Pronuncio la Hechicera con una voz desgarradora mientras que una "X" se metía en el cuerpo de Jhonny Rancid.**

**- Que me hicis…..-. Jhonny Rancid no pudo terminar su frase, sintió de repente como su interior se quemaba y como un acido fuerte atravesaba todas las entrañas de Jhonny Rancid, el dolor era inmenso y no harta con eso la nueva Jynx, sedienta de furia provoco un terremoto que hizo que las rocas se colisionaran y fueran a caer ante Jhonny Rancid.**

**- Déjame en paz!-. Grito Jynx desesperada mientras su pelo y su traje regresaban a su color natural.**

**- ¿Estar bien amiga?-. Pregunto Mammoth preocupado por aquella extraña hechicera. Mammoth tal vez podría ser un Gigante, pero su corazón era el de un enano.**

**- Si…estoy…Sabes que hay que hacer…ellos podrán ayudarnos…llámalos.- Decía Jynx mientras tomaba de su traje un localizador con una "T" formada en su interior y haciendo esto….cayo como una piedra en el camino.**

**- Podrías pedir cualquier cosa Jynx, pero nunca pediremos ayuda a esos tontos-. Decía Gizmo quien se recuperaba del golpe.**

**- Ya ser tarde, lo hecho, hecho estar, ellos ser únicos que poder ayudarla, ellos tener a alguien similar-. Decía Mammoth mientras ponía a Jynx sobre sus hombros y la llevaba como si fuera una mascota apreciada para el.**

**Gizmo odiaba la idea, pero Mammoth tenía razón, no conocía muy bien todo el pasado de Jynx, pero si conocía su furia insaciable y sus sentimientos profundos. Y si algo aprendió de la estadía con Piedra (Stone AKA: Cyborg) es que aunque no le gustara, tenia que depender de alguien mas para sobrevivir, y nosotros sabemos cuando hay problemas a quien llamar ¿No?**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Todos esperaban en el gran sillón al gran líder de los Jóvenes Titanes, la puerta se abrió y de ahí aparecieron Starfire y Robin, ella se veía hermosa como siempre, sin embargo su cara denotaba preocupación por la palidez de su querido amigo Robin. El se mostraba serio y mas calmado que cuando se dirigió a su habitación hace una hora, nadie dijo nada en ese instante y aunque hubieran decidido callarse solo unos minutos El Chico Duda estaba impaciente por hablar.**

**- Hasta que te has dignado aparecer o pequeño e iluso Petirrojo-. Decía un chico algo extraño con un antifaz parecido al de Robin y un traje de Caucho de color verde con Negro que en el cetro adornaba con un Signo de interrogación, viéndolo muy de cerca, a Robin siempre se le figuró ser un aprendiz de El Acertijo, solo que la diferencia entre ellos 2 era que El Acertijo era un adulto.**

**- ¿Y bien que es lo que quieres?-. Preguntaba Robin a El Chico Duda con una mirada fría y seria.**

**- Tengo un acertijo que podría ser muy útil para ti-. Decía el Chico Duda con un tono presumido en el timbre de voz.**

**- Viejo, eso nos lo acabas de decir y por suponer como al ultima vez que nos encontramos tu acertijo nos llevara solo a la entrada de la salida ¿no?-. Decía el Chic Bestia quien junto con Robin ya se había enfrentado a el extraño joven que hablaba por la pantalla.**

**- Guarda silencio necio Joven Bestia, si te llevara solo a la entrada de la salida porque en ciertas ocasiones debes de esperar a romper la piñata-. El Chico Duda respondía sin darle intención a la oración de ser algo con sentido.**

**- Comounapiñata!...Sirompemoslosdulceshaygrandessorpresas!-. Decían al unísono los curiosos gemelos de México dando entender que conocían muy bien las tradiciones de su hermoso país aunque para los demás Jóvenes Titanes balbucearan cosas sin sentido.**

**- Hey guarden silencio Gemelos….-. Los Reprendía por lo bajo Bumblebee, quien al parecer se había convertido en una madre para ellos.**

**- Losentimosmucho-. Dijeron los gemelos mientras un aura azul aparecía en su cabeza y se ponían en una esquina algo tristes.**

**- Y entonces viejo¿¿que se supone que tienes para nosotros?-. Decía Speedy haciendo caso omiso de los gemelos.**

**- Bueno ya que están ansiosos por quedarse en duda, debo admitir que me sorprende el semblante que maneja Robin hoy, así que seré muy misericordioso pequeños nefastos: "Para localizar a su amiga, aquella del resplandor oscuro deben buscar no encima, no abajo, no atrás, no adelante, se encuentra con un personaje que entre mas grande menos se ve, la cubre una manta arrugada fría y algo seca, millones de años ha durado y aunque el tiempo pase ella no seca"-. El Chico Duda termino de hablar con gran superioridad intelectual ante los Titanes quienes la mayoría se habían quedado estupefactos por tan extraño acertijo.**

**- Oh..No puede ser, demasiadas cosas para mi cerebro-. Decía el Chico Bestia algo angustiado por no saber ni la más mínima idea del acertijo.**

**- Apresúrense Titanes, tiene que ser antes del día que no ha sido y que tiene que ser y que cuando llegue dejara de ser…todo depende de ustedes-. Respondía el Chico Duda con un semblante serio todavía.**

**- ¿Porque nos ayudas?...-. Dijo Robin un poco ido por los pensamientos maquinados en su interior.**

**- Digamos que Slade va a tener una fiesta y no fui invitado a ella, además es un poco de cuestión de honor y así queda mi deuda pagada Dick….Adiós!-. Y dicho esto se desconecto de la interlinea para dejar la pantalla en negro, como siempre debería de quedarse.**

**- ¿Lo conoces Robin?-. Preguntaba Aqualad al recordar que cuando lo vieron por primera vez no lo recordaba en su pasado.**

**- Yo….-. Robin se disponía a responder la pregunta de Aqualad cuando un grito muy conocido para ellos resonó en toda la habitación.**

**- SeñoritaStarfire!-. Dijeron los Gemelos al observar como su querida Estrella de Fuego se encontraba en el suelo girando para todos lados y mostrando sus ojos de un color verde esmeralda muy Brillante.**

**- Kory (AKA: Starfire)!-. Grito Bumblebee, al ver el aspecto en el cual se había convertido de un instante a otro.**

**- ¿Que tienes Star!-. Preguntaba Cyborg muy apresurado por su amiga.**

**- A…Ayudenme…-. Sonó una voz muy distinta a la que Starfire tenían, esa voz sonaba como si fuera…Raven!.**

**- ¿Rae¿¿Eres Tu?-. Preguntaba Robin un poco intrigado al oír aquella suplica del Cuervo de su mente.**

**- No hay tiempo, estoy sufriendo…..Cayendo….y solo fluyo dentro de ella……-. Starfire con la voz de Raven se calló y su cuerpo se calmo de los espasmos que tenia, finalmente un fulgor verde inundo la sala y un Cuervo de color verde apareció del alma de Starfire, intento agarrar el vuelo, pero en un instante y tan rápido como apareció se fundió de nuevo al cuerpo de Starfire.**

**- Pero….¿Qué, que se supone que fue eso?-. Preguntaba muy asombrado Speedy.**

**- La amiga Raven, Robin, esta cayendo, sufriendo en mis sueños mas profundos, parte de ella quedo impregnada, no quiero verla así….ella me prometió ir conmigo al centro comercial cuando me susurro algo al oído….Hay que ayudarla!-. Decía Starfire destrozada por dentro mientras que de sus mejillas salían unas hermosas lágrimas azul celeste.**

**- Y lo haremos Star….ella va estar con nosotros, aunque sea lo ultimo que pase.- Decía Robin mientras abrazaba a Starfire y le secaba una lagrima con su guante.**

**- Es verdad, No quiero perder a alguien mas de nuevo.- Decía El Chico Bestia con una mirada triste y muy fuera de lo común de el.**

**- Menos plática y más acción-. Decía Speedy quien para no ver sufrir a sus compañeros quiso apresurar la investigación mientras se preguntaba ¿Y si hubiera sido alguno de mis titanes..Que hubiera pasado?.**

**- ¿Qué piensas Rob?-. Preguntaba Aqualad algo intrigado al ver que ya estando separado de Starfire miraba al horizonte.**

**- Pienso que hay que revisar los planos sobre las montañas de Jump City y Ciudad Gótica-. Dijo Robin con decisión mientras junto con los demás Titanes se dirigían al piso donde ocultaban todos aquellos planos.**

**Una música parecida al intro de la canción de la serie resonó de una manera muy polifónica entre las bolsas de los Jóvenes Titanes, quienes sacaron sus comunicadores y al ver de donde provenía el mensaje de ayuda exclamaron.**

**- Ellos….-. Decía Robin seriamente.**

**- ¿Tenemos que hacerlo Robin?-. Continuo con la admiración Chico Bestia.**

**- Claro que si verde amigo, por mas que odiemos a esos extraños y que quisiera que un Zargnarf se los comiera vivos, no podemos dejar que ellos perezcan, después de todo el sol brilla para todos-. Dijo Starfire con una tristeza melancólica pero con palabras dignas de un filósofo en sus verbos. **

**- Yo le creo a Starfire, además yo mismo se que esta situación es importante, puedo sentirlo-. Decía Cyborg a la vez que recordaba a la hechicera que de alguna manera le había robado el corazón.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Tres sombras avanzaban a paso lento por el cansancio y con la esperanza hecha de que nadie iría a salvarlos, finalmente ellos podían solos y nunca habían recibido ayuda de nadie….**

**

* * *

**

**AVANCES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: **

_**Porque nos ayudas…..**_

_**El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo ¿No?...**_

_**Cum Vox Sanguinius….**_

**_Ven hacia mi…déjame morar en ti…._**

**_Cubra tu manto mi luz y mi amor, suave es el óbito y dulce este dolor…._**

**_Toma mi sangre, mézclala, bébela…pues solo así podrás adorarme….._**

**_Fracción tomada de la canción de Astaroth y de un ritual Satánico de Aleister Cromwley_**

**_Llegar hasta ella será todo un reto…._**

_**No importa, Hallaremos un Camino o nos lo abriremos….**_

_**Finalmente, el sabio sabe que ignora….**_

_**¡Oide, oide! os ruxidos que dan as que non poden deixar de queimarse no agoardente, quedando asi purificadas. (Traducción de estas y otras palabras en el siguiente capitulo)**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Notas Finales y del autor:_ Pues bien, hasta aquí llega el final de este Capitulo, ojala que les haya gustado y antes de termina y solo quiero aclarar algunas dudas que tal vez no quedaran concretas ante todos ustedes.**

**_Nota 1:_ Agregue a los Jóvenes Titanes del Este, aunque muchos nos les agrado el capitulo yo adore a Mas y a Menos hablando Español todo el tiempo y rápido (De ahí que en este fic sus letras estén pegadas) **

**_Nota 2_: Bueno, tal vez nunca usen el nombre real en los Jóvenes Titanes de la serie animada, pero en el Comic si lo hacen, además yo se que si existieran en la vida real también lo harían, solo para que tengan un poco de conocimiento les dejo 4 nombres sobre ellos.**

**Dick Grayson: Como ustedes ya saben…Robin**

**Koriar'nd: Starfire, ese es su nombre de nacimiento.**

**Garfield Logan: Chico Bestia tiene nombre de superestrella.**

**Victor Stone: Cyborg antes de volverse lo que es**

**El Nombre de Raven lo dejare en suspenso porque lo utilizare más delante….**

**_Nota 3:_ En este capitulo Jhonny menciona a 2 Villanos que aun no han aparecido aquí en México: "Vermas" quien es un personaje que puede ver con sus lentes las debilidades, rayos X, o lanzar muy al estilo Cíclope ondas de energía. Y el Soldado H.I.V.E.: Este individuo seria un Clon de Mammoth si no fuera porque este usa los colores correspondientes a la Hermandad Internacional de Venganza y Exterminio(H.I.V.E) Amarillo y negro, usando una fuerza sobrehumana y armas de alta tecnología este individuo combate junto con "La Sociedad" por ordenes de la Directora nueva.**

**_Nota 4:_ Jynx menciona en cierta parte del capitulo que ella jamás será abusada de nuevo. Como ustedes sabrán tengo un Fic llamado "Perfecto: Alejándose del pasado" donde narra un poco del pasado de Robin, pues bien he decidido continuar el Fic mostrando los pasados de los Jóvenes Titanes….Cualquier sugerencia es aceptable.**

**_Nota 5:_ _AZZAHR MALUM DEINTRO: Estas palabras son agarradas del árabe, Latín y Griego y en general traduciéndolas al español correcto seria algo como: Mala suerte en tu interior…..una curiosidad, noten el parecido con ciertas palabras mágicas de una muy apreciada titán….ojala pique la curiosidad._**

**_Nota 6 (Y Final): Bueno, Chico Duda es un personaje al parecer exclusivo del Comic de Teen Titans Go, este pequeño Joven es uno de mis favoritos, porque es el único aparte de Slade que no ha sido atrapado, tiene la inteligencia de Cyborg, la Habilidad de Robin, Lo gracioso de Chico Bestia y lo misterioso de Raven, por eso debería salir en al serie animada, y antes de que me emocione….deberían de ver ese comic online, el titulo se llama "Pop Quiz"._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Contestación de Reviews: **_

**iCy-dRaGoN-MiStReSs****: Oh mi apreciada y querida dama, me alegro que te siga gustando el fic mío y que te hayas sentido intrigada en el capitulo anterior, yo agradezco mas tus reviews en esta historia mas que el que yo te envié, y te prometo que seguiré al pendiente de tus historias, permíteme decirte que me alegro que tengamos algo en común como la afición por los Dragones, y esperando que también hayas disfrutado este capitulo te dejo.**

**d-Dei: Muchas Gracias Dei por las porras que me das diciendo que se esta poniendo cada vez mejor, y créeme, ya casi llegamos al Clímax de la historia y que para ese momento te siga encantando. Yo cuando escribí la parte de la mutilación de Raven también sentí ese inmerso dolor y eso demuestra que si están conectados con la historia…Oh eso me hace tan feliz!...solo me queda decir Gracias!.**

**Keiko Urameshi: me alegro que te encante, te encante, te encante…que va a pasar con Raven me preguntas: te diré simplemente que esperes la sorpresa del siguiente capitulo para que veas el Pánico de Raven y su sufrimiento y rendición….y Claro Robin va a estar ahí para salvar al Cuervo de su mente, y como tus deseos son ordenes aquí esta como muestra esta continuación…**

**Raven Youkai: Gracias por tus aplausos que no me merezco tanto, me alegro que te haya gustado este capitulo 4 y ojala que los demás también te encanten porque espero que se vuelvan mas intrigantes para que se vuelvan de tu agrado.**

**Harly Grace: Oh Harly Grace, me alegro que te haya encantado y que sigas al igual que muchos mi Saga desde el Principio, debo decir que alagado me siento porque tu historia sobre La Mascara del Ángel Negro me ha encantado Mucho, aquellos versos de Sor Juana y de Sheakspeare son tan hermosos, pero bueno me alegro que también te sientas conectada con Raven como la señorita Youkai….gracias por los ánimos y espera…**

**Sin más que decir por el momento**

**Se despide el yo que existe en su mente.**

**Jearo**

"**No te tomes la vida en serio, al fin y al cabo no saldrás vivo de ella."**

**P.D: Por motivos personales y aunque el fic estara listo la proxima semana no lo publicare hasta recibir unos 7 reviews, perdonen la molestia, sin mas que decir…Gracias!**


	6. El alfa del Omega

_**La Caída de los Cuervos y los Petirrojos**_

**_Capitulo: El Alfa del Omega_**

**Notas Iniciales: Saludos a todos ustedes amados y queridos Lectores que se toman el tiempo de leer esta pequeña saga en este gran Universo de Grandes autores anónimos…Antes que nada permítanme recibirlos con un gran gusto por la petición que pedí en el capitulo anterior, les doy las gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón porque eso demuestra mucho para un autor, incluso si la persona que haya enviado tantos reviews hubiese sido una sola no llenaría el halago y el placer de recibir a todos ustedes a esta pequeña Lectura.**

**Como comente en el capitulo anterior el Clímax de la Caída se esta empezando a acercar, así que ojala no se pierdan ningún capitulo de La Caída de los Cuervos y Los petirrojos.**

**Sin nada mas que decir y esperando que la saga siga siendo de su gran agrado y que sean igual de fieles a esta pequeña obra solo me queda dar el Disclaimer…**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece y esto solo es un pequeño tributo a los personajes con los cuales me encariñe para escribir y que con los cuales mi imaginación floreció mucho.**

"_**El placer de satisfacer un instinto salvaje, indomesticado por el ego, es incomparable mucho más intensamente que el que esta por satisfacer un instinto domesticado. **_

–**_Citado por Lovecraft en uno de sus libros sobre "Los Mitos de C'tchulu", indicando que si tu parte salvaje no ha sido controlada florecerá algún día de alguna manera y el placer que sentirás al destruir será incomparable por el placer que tienes al controlar un instinto domesticado (Comer, dormir, ir al baño etc.)_**

**Tres sombras avanzaban a paso lento por el cansancio y con la esperanza hecha de que nadie iría a salvarlos, finalmente ellos podían solos y nunca habían recibido ayuda de nadie, sin embargo esta podría haber sido la excepción porque mientras el Gigante y el Genio daban paso constante a su caminar y tratando de usar sus fuerzas para que su amiga-Hechicera no palideciera, un extraño vehiculo blanco con arreglos azules y que Gizmo identificaba muy bien se había atravesado en su camino.**

**Del auto bajaron Robin y Cyborg, mientras que del cielo Starfire y Chico Bestia descendían. Al ver el panorama destruido y sus cuerpos débiles de cansancio, decidieron ir rápido a donde se encontraban ellos, mientras un Gigante de Metal tomaba la palabra de todos.**

**- ¿Como se encuentra?-. Preguntaba demasiado angustiado el Gigante de metal llamado Cyborg al ver el deplorable estado de la Hechicera Jinx.**

**- No es de tu incunvencia Traidor…-. Intervino rápidamente Gizmo con un tono de furia en su lengua al acordarse de la confianza que había roto con "La Sociedad" tiempo atrás.**

**- Pero yo…-. El Gigante de Metal callo, sabia que no podía contradecir a Gizmo y concordaba con el en las palabras que flotaban sobre su cabeza.**

**- Mammoth, métela al auto-. Opino el Joven Petirrojo que, aunque se encontraba preocupado por Raven, no podía dejar de pensar que la misma tragedia les había ocurrido a "La Sociedad".**

**Ya en el Auto, Mammoth contaba lo que había ocurrido en la Hermandad Internacional de Venganza y Exterminio (H.I.V.E) y como habían pasado los hechos que desencadenaron el odio y el extraño comportamiento de Jinx, cuando tocaron este punto, Cyborg, que conocía sobre los grandes problemas que acarreaba eso pregunto amablemente a Mammoth…**

**- ¿Fue demasiado grave?-. Dijo Cyborg mientras maniobraba por Jump City para llegar lo antes posible a la Torre Titán.**

**-¿Tu que crees Hojalata Mecánica? Claro que fue bastante Grave, incluso esta vez logro destruir el mecanismo para controlarla…-. Decía Gizmo mientras que en su tono de voz las palabras bajaban a una voz calmada y triste.**

**- Sin embargo ella poder calmarse sola, parecer que tener más control que antes-. Decía el Gigante con corazón de cordero a sus benefactores que los ayudaban en tan grave situación.**

**- ¿Como están sus signos vitales?-. Preguntaba Robin al pequeño Genio que había guardado silencio después de la contestación de Mammoth.**

**- Se encuentran estables…por el momento-. Dijo Gizmo con un poco de seriedad mientras Robin lo observaba y se preguntaba si en realidad eran tan crueles como lo hacían en sus actos o si solo eran algunos que habían tomado el camino fácil….**

**- ¿Porque….porque nos ayudas?-. La voz Triste y apagada de Jinx salía de sus labios mientras observaban como su pelo se tornaba color gris y sus pupilas se entreabrían un poco.**

**- Ello ser amigos….tu dormir, no preocuparte por mas..-. Decía Mammoth con una voz que sonaba a la de un Hermano Mayor, y no era para más, porque Jinx siempre le había recordado a su hermana.**

**- Gra….-. Menciono la Joven Hechicera mientras cerraba sus ojos y su pelo se transformaba de nuevo al color Rosa que la mantenía con Vida.**

**- …Cias-. Completo la Frase el Pequeño Genio que callo al ver que los demás personajes se le habían quedado mirando.**

**La demás parte del recorrido ninguno de los que viajaba en el auto o volaba en el cielo menciono palabra alguna para que su estancia fuera mas placentera, y como si el tiempo hubiera volado rápidamente se encontraban dentro de la Torre Titán, donde los Titanes del Este los recibieron rápidamente y llevaron a Jinx a la sala de operaciones que tenían en el Nivel superior.**

**- Bueno, sus signos vitales son débiles pero todavía puede resistir…-. Decía Bumblebee mientras fungía como enfermera ante toda la conmoción.**

**- Hay algo muy raro en ella-. Decía con interés Speedy que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta junto con Aqualad y los Gemelos.**

**- Tienes razón, es como si estuviera en trance….-. Dio su opinión Aqualad al comentario de Speedy.**

**- SecurasolasecurasolacomolaseñoritaRaven!-. Decían los Gemelos al unísono mientras Speedy y Aqualad se quedaban estupefactos al no lograr entender ninguna palabra de los Gemelos.**

**- Si gemelos, ella va a estar bien…-. Dijo Speedy quien capto el mensaje de los gemelos de una forma diferente.**

**Mientras que en las mentes de todos fluían pensamientos extraños sobre la salud y la extraña forma de estar de Jinx, Bumblebee abrió la puerta del quirófano mientras se dirigía a Gizmo, Mammoth y Cyborg.**

**- Ella va a estar bien, al parecer se recupera con cada minuto que pasa, solo necesita descansar un poco-. Respondía Bumblebee a las caras angustiadas y serias que mostraban aquellos 3 extraños sujetos.**

**- ¿Estas segura?-. Preguntaba un poco inseguro el Pequeño Genio.**

**- Solo el tiempo lo dirá-. Respondía Bumblebee con una seguridad algo extraña.**

**- Yo creerte-. Dijo Mammoth al ver la situación en la que se encontraba Bumblebee al no tener ninguna seguridad sobre su respuesta.**

**El tiempo flotaba sobre los Titanes y "La Sociedad" ahí reunida, mientras Cyborg, Mammoth y Gizmo estaban al pendiente de Jinx. Robin, Speedy, Aqualad acompañados de Mas y Menos trataban de descifrar el acertijo del Chico Duda. **

**Solo había un problema y Robin lo sabía: Tiene que ser antes del día que no ha sido y que tiene que ser y que cuando llegue dejara de ser… **

* * *

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**

* * *

**

**- El destino es muy hermoso ¿no lo crees Princesa, el tuyo fue profetizado desde tu nacimiento en el desolado Lugar de Azarath -. Decía Malchior con un tono de voz psicópata mientras observaba a Raven, Mutilada, llena de locura, moribunda y justamente al borde de un shock.**

**- ….Robin …-. Dijo Raven con una voz parecida a la de una anciana a punto de ver la luz final del camino.**

**- No gastes tu tiempo hermosa princesa, esa proyección astral lo único que provocara será que el fin de este patético planeta se vuelva mas rápido-. Dijo Malchior al tiempo que tronaba los dedos a un Caldero que había acomodado sobre una hoguera y una fogata.**

**- Ya lo tenemos….-. Sonó una voz de entre las sombras interrumpiendo el monologo de Malchior**

**- ¿En serio?...Tráiganmelo…necesito hablar con el..-. Respondió Malchior a la sombra que aparentemente sonaba como Adonis.**

**De un instante a otro Atlas acompañado como siempre por Spike trajeron a un Hombre idéntico en todas las características a Malchior, alto, pelo largo y blanco como la nieve de invierno, Ojos extraños pero hermosos, traía una bufanda Roja y una armadura parecida a las de la época medieval, se veía débil y cansado, golpeado tal vez por los maleantes que se encontraban en la cueva pero vivo. Malchior sonrió y lo miro fijamente a los ojos y simplemente le respondió con tono sarcástico.**

**- Mi querido Rorek….¿Sorprendido de verme así?-. Preguntaba Malchior mientras giraba entorno al desfallecido Rorek.**

**- …..No-. Respondió seria y fríamente el hechicero al conocer perfectamente a aquel gusano alado del infierno.**

**- ¿Entonces estas conciente verdad?-. Pregunto Malchior con cierta insistencia y un poco molesto por la fría contestación del Paladín Blanco.**

**- ¿De que?-. Pregunto de nuevo Rorek con una frialdad y seriedad magnificas y dignas de un paladín frente a su enemigo.**

**- De nuestra conexión. Sinceramente no entiendo muy bien como paso. Parece que algo tuyo se imprimió en mi, algo que mi cuerpo copio o extrajo, pero que en este punto es irrevelante. Lo que en verdad importa es, que todo lo que paso y esta pasando, nos ha reunido de nuevo a nosotros y a ella…Por una razón-. Dijo Malchior recordando que de alguna forma su cuerpo de Dragón había sido cambiado completamente al cuerpo de Rorek.**

**- ¿Y que razón es esa adefesio?-. Pregunto Rorek con algo de indiferencia y tratando que las palabras hirieran más que los golpes a Malchior para que en un momento oportuno pudiera atestar un tiro de gracia.**

**- Empecemos desde el final de nuestra pelea, Olvidas algo que me hace sentir confundido…Yo te mate, patético Paladín, Te ví morir… Con cierta satisfacción, debo decir, Y entonces algo paso. Algo que sabía que era imposible, pero pasó de todos modos..…Tú me encerraste con tu patético hechizo-. Respondía Malchior a la pregunta que Rorek había hecho con una cierta furia en sus ojos.**

**- ¿Y eso que razón tiene que haber con lo que esta pasando y el porque estamos aquí Malchior?-. Pregunto de nuevo el Paladín al ver en el rostro de Malchior cierta sonrisa maléfica.**

**- Tiempo después la princesa que ves enfrente tuyo me libero por ciertas razones y ocurrió la misma escena personificada contra ti, y al final, logro encerrarme en ese maldito libro donde tu ya no existías…Por un tiempo, trate de entender como paso, trate de aceptar que había sido derrotado, pero no quise, No pude. Entonces Scathe, el octavo demonio, me libero, y ahora estoy con esta forma y en este mundo por la culpa tuya y la de Princesa de la noche. Por ustedes es que no soy mas un simple gusano alado, por ustedes he cambiado, me han convertido en un "Nuevo Hombre" para hablar en su idioma. Y ahora estoy, aparentemente Libre….-. Decía Malchior mientras se paraba enfrente de Rorek como esperando alguna respuesta o algún movimiento para poder burlarse de el**

**- Felicidades-. Dijo Rorek sin inmutarse al instante que de reojo vio que la extraña Joven crucificada con un cierto parecido a la antigua princesa que trataba de salvar.**

**Rorek intento usar algún hechizo para poder liberarla y acabar con el sufrimiento de estar ahí, sin embargo Malchior volteo a ver a Raven y a Rorek al tiempo que continuaba la conversación sin darle tiempo a Rorek de acabar su hechizo.**

**- Gracias….Pero, como ustedes dos ya deben saberlo, las apariencias suelen engañarnos…y eso me trae de vuelta a la razón del porque estamos aquí, como verán, Ninguno de nosotros estamos aquí presentes porque somos libres, estamos aquí porque NO somos Libres, y ya debemos suponer que el destino es algo que no podemos ignorar y no existen propósitos sin causa. Porque, como sabemos, si no tuviéremos ningún propósito…No existiríamos-. Decía Malchior demostrando su gran sabiduría adquirida por los miles de años que cargaban su espalda.**

**_- ¿Ahora entiendes la razón de tu existencia Hija Mía? _Sonó en el interior de la cabeza de Raven mientras esta se convulsionaba más y más fuerte.**

**- Y ahora es tiempo de que cumplas tu propósito Rorek….-. Decía Malchior con una voz potente, pero que fue opacada por unas simples palabras que deliberaron algo más grande.**

**- Cum Vox Sanguinius!-. Grito Rorek al tiempo que de su cuerpo desprendía una energía Roja de su cuerpo y lanzaba lejos a Atlas y Spike.**

**- Eres tan predecible Rorek, años, décadas, siglos, milenios han pasado desde nuestra batalla y crees que no conozco tus técnicas…..-. Decía Malchior mientras rompía una cortina sangrante que cubría el espacio donde se encontraba el Dragón.**

**- Como es posible que rompas la Voz sanguínea….-. Dijo Rorek sorprendido al ver con cuan facilidad Malchior atravesaba aquella cortina sangrante.**

**- Veo que no entendiste nada de lo que te dije ¿verdad, Yo ya no soy el simple Gusano alado que era antes, Scathe, mi maestro, nos transformo a mi y a mi amo, y ahora somos mas poderosos y glorificados con el don bendito de la muerte de la mascara roja, y tu también serás glorificado por ese don…así que no te resistas!-. Grito Malchior en aquellas ultimas palabras mientras que sus ojos se tornaban rojos y lanzaban a Rorek a una parte de la cueva donde su cuerpo inconsciente caia como una roca.**

**- ….DEJAME EN PAZ!-. Grito Raven en ese instante, y no por el dolor de Rorek, si no por la tortura que sufría dentro de su cuerpo por culpa de la ahora poderosa Rage (Raven Roja…explicación en las notas.)**

**- Y tu Princesa mía, creadora del resplandor oscuro y portal del infierno, ya casi llega la hora, el sol se esta acomodando para que la luna lo tape, entre nosotros ya se encuentran 4 apóstoles y los demás no tardaran en llegar para que así empiece el fin del mundo Humano y reinemos nosotros entre los difuntos….-. Termino Malchior de hablar mientras le sonreía a una Raven convulsionándose.**

**- ¿Y que hacemos con este tipo?-. Preguntaba Spike algo estupefacto al ver tanta demostración de poder.**

**- Métanlo en la capsula donde están los otros 3, solo nos queda esperar la bienvenida a los Titanes, salvadores caídos de la humanidad….no tardaran en llegar, preparen a los Jinetes en la entrada de la cueva….-. Hablo Malchior con autoridad mientras desaparecía entre las sombras y Atlas y Spike hacien el trabajo pedido. Y ahí, en la oscuridad quedaba Raven convulsionándose, cayéndose, fluyendo a través de todos….**

* * *

"**Para localizar a su amiga, aquella del resplandor oscuro deben buscar no encima, no abajo, no atrás, no adelante, se encuentra con un personaje que entre mas grande menos se ve, la cubre una manta arrugada fría y algo seca, millones de años ha durado y aunque el tiempo pase ella no seca"**

**- …Sinceramente no logro entenderlo Dick, es bastante complicado-. Se quejaba Speedy mientras trataba de juntar en su mente alguna clase de pista para arreglar aquel extraño acertijo.**

**- Es verdad, hemos estado aquí 1 hora y la verdad no hemos podido sacar conclusiones…-. Decía Aqualad afirmando lo que segundos atrás había dicho Speedy.**

**- Si, pero creo que estoy….-. Trataba de hablar Robin hasta que fue interrumpido pro el sonido de la puerta.**

**De ella entraron 2 personajes conocidos para los jóvenes Titanes, uno era un pequeño y el otro era un Gigante, entraron sin hacer ningún ruido y con caras pensativas, se acercaron hacia Robin y el primero en hablar fue el Gigante. **

**- Jynx estarse recuperando, ella encontrarse a punto de levantar y nosotros querer saber si tener…-. Trataba de articular alguna palabra Mammoth, pero eran demasiado difíciles para el, así que Gizmo termino su oración.**

**- Si tienes un sintetizador electromagnético quántico que se pueda regenerar de una forma rápida y que pueda resistir fuerzas mini magnéticas-. Preguntaba Gizmo de una forma rápida e insistente.**

**- ¿Para que quieren eso?-. Preguntaba Speedy con algo de interés y curiosidad.**

**- La verdad, no es de tu incun…-. Trataba de decir Gizmo mientras sus palabras se las llevaba el viento y las tapaban las de aquel gigante.**

**- Gizmo necesitarlas para hacer candado a Jynx mala¿ustedes tener?-. Dijo Mammoth también preocupado por encontrar aquellos artefactos.**

**- Mis petirrojos explosivos usan un sintetizador electromagnético quántico, pero al ser explosivos no se pueden regenerar de forma rápida y no pueden resistir descargas mini magnéticas enviadas desde otro blanco-. Decía Robin un poco apenado por no ayudar lo suficiente, sin embargo…**

**- Mis flechas, ellas se regeneran rápidamente al conservar las energías mientras llegan al blanco y tal vez, los gemelos pueden crear un centro neutro en el cual las ondas se puedan eliminar y así puedan resistir las cargas mini magnéticas…-.Decía Speedy con un poco de orgullo en si mismo al encontrar una solución y ser mas útil que Garth.**

**- Eso podría funcionar….toma mi petirrojo, espero que sirva de algo-. Dijo Robin entregándole a Gizmo una de sus armas mas letales.**

**- Y utiliza mis flechas muy bien…-. Dijo Speedy mientras le entregaba unas cuantas flechas.**

**- Gracias…-. Decía Mammoth mientras se retiraba con una sonrisa.**

**- ¿Por qué nos ayudan?..Nunca respondieron eso…-. Pregunto Gizmo con cierta indiferencia entre sus labios.**

**- Es lo que debemos hacer, somos protectores del bien, y ayudamos a quien lo necesite, no importa quien, como, cuando o donde, siempre estaremos ahí para los problemas…-. Respondió Speedy a aquella pregunta mientras Robin acompaño la respuesta.**

**- Además, nos encontramos en la misma situación, su amiga es amiga de Cyborg, y ella sufre los mismos ataques que Raven, tal vez no lo entiendan bien, pero lo que le paso a Raven no desearía que le pasara a otra gente…ni siquiera a Slade… -. Dijo Robin con un tono de seriedad.**

**- Si desean entenderlo en otra forma, existe un dicho muy famoso en la Atlántida que al parecer funciona muy bien en nuestra situación, ellos dicen que "El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo", y puesto que tenemos un enemigo común debemos combatirlo juntos y estar unidos, no solo por las adversidades, si no por nosotros mismos, después de todo, eso es lo que nos hace humanos….-. Hablo Aqualad con una sabiduría comparada al mismísimo Poseidón.**

**- Haselbienynomiresaquien!-. Terminaron de hablar los gemelos con un refrán dicho en su bello Tenochtitlan.**

**- Mi cabeza cavila sus ideas, pero no lo entiende muy bien…ojala algún día lo entienda…-. Dijo Gizmo algo confundido mientras salía de la sala cargando las Flechas y los petirrojos de Robin.**

**Mientras Mammoth y Gizmo se disponían a construir aquellas Ligas que sostenían los cabellos de Jynx, Bumblebee y Cyborg se encontraban al pendiente de la ya en una considerable salud Jynx.**

**- ¿Como te encuentras?-. Preguntaba Cyborg a la Jynx que aunque se encontraba en cama podía articular algunas palabras y abrir un poco los ojos.**

**- ….Bien…-. Dijo Jynx con una voz menos preocupante pero todavía algo agotada.**

**- Eres muy impresionante. Pareciese que las medicinas y sueros ni siquiera hubieran dado efecto alguno en tus heridas-. Dijo Bumblebee para acompañar el comentario de Jynx.**

**- ¿Cómo están…Gizmo y Mammoth?...¿Están Bien?-. Preguntaba la cada vez mas recuperada Jynx a aquellos 2 personajes que se encontraban a su lado.**

**- Ellos están bien. Salieron un momento, dijeron que venían en unos momentos mas. Tú descansa amiga-. Contesto Cyborg con una voz calida en cada palabra.**

**- Amiga…-. Pronuncio Jynx mientras sus pupilas se olvidaban del mundo y sus pestañas las cubrían como cortinas al tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.**

**- Víctor…Tu todavía la…-. Estaba a punto de pronunciar Bumblebee con una voz triste y apagada cuando en ese instante un "Bip" de la puerta se oyó y vieron entrar al Petirrojo.**

**- Cyborg, te necesitamos en la torre de control urgentemente-. Dijo Robin al momento que abandonaba la puerta y se dirigía con paso veloz al susodicho lugar.**

**- Dejemos esta conversación para después Karen…Cuídala Bien-. Hablo el Gigante de Metal al tiempo que salía de la habitación confiando en la Neófita Bumblebee al encargo de Jynx.**

**- Así lo haré-. Se quedo hablando sola Bumblebee mientras en su mente cavilaban ideas sobre como acabar con Jynx. Sin embargo, decidió hacer feliz a Víctor y cumplir su palabra.**

**Y mientras eso sucedía. En el otro piso, en la torre de control de los Titanes, 8 Jóvenes discutían sobre el acertijo del Chico Duda, hasta que, un joven de piel verde y que vestía un traje parecido al famoso personaje de Sir Conan Doyle tomo la palabra.**

**- Como yo y mi cerebro hemos analizado, concluimos que "La Amiga del Resplandor Oscuro" es "Raven"-. Pronuncio el Chico Bestia mientras entrecomillaba con los dedos las palabras mencionadas.**

**- Pero Verde Amigo, lo que queremos es saber donde esta "La Amiga Raven"-. Entrecomillo con los dedos las últimas palabras aquella bella Tamarana tratando de imitar esa costumbre humana aparentemente extraña para ella.**

**- Y ahí es donde entra Robin, Star-. Argumento el Chico Verde al comentario de Starfire mientras Robin encendía un mapa Holográfico de Jump City.**

**- Tenemos descifrado gran parte del acertijo, Raven no se encuentra en el cielo, ni debajo de la tierra, eso es lo mas seguro según el Chico Duda: "deben buscar no encima, no abajo, no atrás, no adelante". Sin embargo nos falta saber quien es aquel personaje que entre más grande menos se ve….-. Callo un poco nuestro Joven Líder Titán mientras esperaba ideas u opciones de sus compañeros Titanes.**

**De un instante, por un segundo rápidamente, la luz desapareció por completo en la Torre Titán, los que se encontraban en la Torre de Control tomaron posiciones de defensa hasta oír un grito proveniente de la habitación de abajo que se les hizo muy similar al de Jynx, al parecer, Mammoth y Gizmo habían terminado aquella Liga Mecánica y se habían dispuesto a ponérsela, con eso según comento Mammoth en el auto, Jynx se mejoraría por completo y después ayudarían por el favor que los Titanes les hicieron, según Palabras de Gizmo: "No nos gusta quedarle a deber a nadie. Y menos al enemigo". Con esas palabras en su cabeza Cyborg recordó algo que se habían olvidado y que le dio una idea sobre el acertijo.**

**- Y que tal si el personaje que se refiere el Chico Duda no es alguien….si no, algo…-. Dio su teoría Cyborg después de una breve pausa al oír el grito de Jynx.**

**- ¿A que te refieres?-. Pregunto con algo de curiosidad Aqualad al guiarse con esa teoría.**

**- Si, cuando se fue la luz, podrías decirme ¿que es lo que entre mas grande menos se ve?-. Pregunto Cyborg con la esperanza de que alguno de los ahí presentes captara la pregunta.**

**- ¡La Oscuridad!-. Respondieron al unísono Robin y Speedy al cavilar juntos la idea.**

**- Correcto, y por lo que entendemos ahora, Raven No se encuentra en el cielo, ni debajo de la tierra y que debe de estar en la Oscuridad-. Dijo Cyborg argumentando su gran idea sobre la mayor parte del acertijo.**

**- Solo nos falta saber a cual es la manta arrugada fría y algo seca, la que millones de años ha durado y aunque el tiempo pase ella no seca-. Hablo Robin con un poco de seriedad pero estando más gustoso de poder volver a ver a Raven.**

**- 3 palabras Viejo, Laboratorio Químico Anti-edad-. Dijo Chico Bestia dando una de sus propias teorías pero antes de que los Jóvenes Titanes dieran cuenta de su estupidez una voz mas le reclamo.**

**- Son 4 palabras inútil, y creemos saber donde esta su amiga-. Dijo Gizmo mientras entraba por la puerta acompañado de Mammoth y Bumblebee y por atrás aparecía una Jynx ya recuperada.**

**Su aspecto seguía siendo el mismo que todos habían conocido, su pelo Rosa había adquirido un color algo mas fuerte que el anterior, y entre sus colas, las ligas que Gizmo construyo con los petirrojos y las flechas la hacían lucir mejor y algo mas notoria por el extraño color Rojo Brillante, combinación del color de los Petirrojos y la luz de las Flechas. Su ropa que usaba era nueva y algo extraña, ya que aunque seguía siendo color negro o azul fuerte Bumblebee y Starfire había confeccionado un traje con remendos antiguos de los trajes de Raven, dándole a Jynx, una capa y una capucha idénticas a las de Raven pero utilizando su miso traje Gótico y sus mismas Botas. Por la imaginación de todos, diríamos que se tratara de Raven, pero una Raven más sonriente y con el pelo Rosa.**

**- ¿Qué se supone que todos me están viendo?...sigo igual de linda-. Hablo Jynx con un tono más recuperado al ver como los Titanes y en especial Robin se le habían quedado mirando por las extrañas vestiduras que traía.**

**- La manta que ustedes acaban de mencionar, es un objeto, para ser exactos, una Montaña-. Dijo Gizmo para quitar el hielo que se había puesto pro el asombro de muchos.**

**- ¿Una Montaña, Por qué lo dices?-. Pregunto en ese instante Cyborg al sorprenderse de aquella teoría.**

**- Es demasiado simple, su amiga se encuentre en una montaña, es la única manta arrugada y fría que pueda existir, esta algo seca porque debe encontrarse en las afueras de Jump City, en el desnivel que se acerca a Ciudad Gótica, han pasado millones de años, y el tiempo no seca, a eso se refería ese patético Chico Duda-. Termino de hablar Gizmo con un poco de voz enojada al ver tanta ignorancia en la Torre.**

**- Y creo saber donde es-. Termino por argumentar Jynx al ver a todos con cara seria y misteriosa.**

**- ¿Y ustedes, porque nos ayudan?-. Pregunto Starfire al notar el extraño comportamiento de "La Sociedad".**

**- ¿Tenemos que responder?-. Pregunto Jynx, la cual no se había encontrado cuando los Titanes dieron sus argumentos.**

**- Después de todo y como ustedes nos lo dijeron, el Enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo ¿no, Slade nos quito nuestra única cosa la cual podemos llamar Hogar y nos hizo quedar en ridículo, es hora de devolverle el favor-. Dijo Gizmo omitiendo el comentario de la Jynx mejorada.**

**- Además ustedes ser buenos con nosotros, no haber otra forma de recompensar-. Dijo el Gigante con corazón de Cordero al oír la respuesta de Gizmo.**

**- Si es verdad lo que dices, entonces Raven debe de encontrarse por alguna de todas estas montañas…-. Señalo Robin en el proyector holográfico pro lo menos unas 10 montañas mientras se volvía a poner dudoso.**

**- Si, puede estar en cualquiera, pero hay una que en realidad importa, la nueva H.I.V.E se encontraba en la parte mas central de todas, y ahí estábamos nosotros, solo que hay varios Problemas-. Menciono Jynx al comprobar que en verdad sabia donde se encontraba Raven.**

**- ¿A que te refieres?-. Pregunto Speedy algo interesado en la plática que se tenía en ese momento.**

**- El tal Jhonny Rancid vociferaba de las entupidas puertas y pasadizos hechos por el Demente Mod y por todos los guardias que la cubrían, sin mencionar a los que se encontraban al mando, según ese tipo los llamaba: "los Jinetes"-. Termino Jynx de argumentar todas aquellas cosas que había oído mientras estaba medio inconsciente en la motocicleta de Jhonny.**

**- Vaya, llegar hasta ella será todo un reto…-. Dijo Bumblebee al conocer todo lo que cubría la entrada mientras pensaba en alguna forma de cómo derrotar a los guardias…después de todo, ella alguna vez fue espía.**

**- No Importa, hallaremos un camino o nos lo abriremos….-. Dijo Robin con un tono serio y decidido, aunque su rabia ardía por dentro prefería guardarla para encontrarse con el culpable de todo esto….Slade.**

**- ¿Y como llegaremos ahí?-. Pregunto Gizmo mientras todos le miraban extrañado por aquella pregunta tan simple y tonta.**

**- Es simple, Cyborg, Mammoth, Jynx y Tu Irán en el auto Titán, mientras Star, Chico Bestia y Bumblebee estarán volando, Aqualad y Speedy Irán el T- Sub para tratar de encontrar una entrada por el mar y, por mi parte iré en mi Vehiculo y ahí nos reuniremos para un ataque sorpresa-. Dijo Robin que al igual que Slade ya había planeado todo.**

**- ¿Qué tanto ven, Finalmente, el Sabio sabe que Ignora…-. Dijo Gizmo mientras todos los presentes se dirigían a la cueva señalada por Jynx para empezar una batalla no solo física, si no mental.**

**_

* * *

_****_- El Tiempo corre Titanes_, _el día que no ha sido y que tiene que ser y que cuando llegue dejara de ser se esta acercando…muchos confían en ustedes…Demuéstrame que me equivoco Dick-. Pensaba Chico Duda desde su isla mientras observaba algunos acontecimientos por sus monitores._**

**_-El atardecer se esta acabando y los últimos rayos del sol juguetearan a esconderse junto con la Luna que hará una cúpula con el sol, algo en la tierra se empieza a mover…La lluvia caerá entre nosotros y el dios de las sombras se instalara…Portadores de Luz…Rosas en un ataúd…La Batalla esta por comenzar…al parecer nada ya lo puede evitar…Encuentren la luz que les falta…Titanes-.Dijo Chui-Hui al sentir toda aquella batalla entremezclada de sentimientos mientras cerraba sus ojos confiando en los Titanes._**

_**

* * *

**_

**- La poción esta lista, las palabras pronto serán pronunciadas, el portal se abrirá y surgiré de aquella alma, y cuando el eclipse asemeje al rayo de la luna y le cubra su cara sus pecados serán los que me liberen de esta oscuridad hermosa...El tiempo de los Demonios reinara por siempre-. Hablo para si mismo Trigon, Scathe, el Octavo demonio dentro de aquella extraña cueva mientras Slade se acercaba.**

**- Ya esta todo listo mi Maestro, solo nos queda esperar-. Pronuncio Slade al tiempo que se concentraba en todo lo que decía.**

**- Así es mi querido aprendiz, preparen a los Jinetes del Apocalipsis…ellos me traerán a los Titanes…-. Ordeno Trigo con una voz potente y como Dragón.**

**- Ya están preparados….-. Dijo Slade mientras se retiraba de la cueva…..**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**- Prepárate Princesa….el tiempo se acerca para que cumplas tu destino…..**

**Fin del Capitulo.**

**Saludos a todos los que van en esta parte de la serie, pido una disculpa en este espacio por no poder publicar el Fic en el tiempo prometido, diría que tengo excusas para eso, pero nos serviría de nada, como muchos escritores y lectores deben de encontrarse, los exámenes y Trabajos finales se hicieron arduos y por estas circunstancias no pude poder terminar la historia en la hora prometida, y por eso decidí hacer un poco mas largo este capitulo, debo decir que es en el que menos drama o sentimientos he puesto pero en el que mas me he basado para seguir la historia, incluso es demasiado simple que me dio muchas complicaciones al final, en el próximo capitulo se acercaran mas al dolor de Raven y a lo que les tengo preparado para el casi Clímax de la historia, ahora sin quitar mas espacio aquí les dejo las contestaciones a su grandes y maravillosos reviews.**

**_Clown-Black: _Muchas Gracias por tus palabras que me acabas de Dar, me siento halagado de lo que acabas de decir, y que bueno que hayas encontrado en mi persona alguien igual a ti, ahora, ya que me estas pidiendo mi MSN, (Sinceramente no se para que) te lo daré con todo gusto, no solo a ti, si no a los que deseen agregarme.**

**shinji147hotmailcon el punto com no se les olvide**

**Y b****ueno si, tu nombre tiene la palabra Black y Clown, 2 personajes aparentemente opuestos pero que se pueden unir en cierto tono horroroso, digámosle "Bozo" (si es que viste esa película…) inclusive, mi novia le tiene miedo a los payasos, (no pregunten porque) ahora que finalmente, Yo te debo de dar las gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia.**

**_Raven Youkai: _¿Que te puedo decir mi estimada Raven Youkai, tienes mis mas infinitas gracias que puedo ofrecerte por los aplausos que me das y digamos que si me dejaran ponerle nombre a alguno de mis hijos también escogería el de Kory, es demasiado hermoso y extraño, y bueno, cuando hago las historias en ocasiones me meto en el personaje para poder sentir el dolor y describirlo en el papel y como los 2 estamos conectados, supongamos que es muy maravilloso, Y en cuanto al otro nombre de Raven….jeje, bueno si en este momento no has investigado el otro nombre de Raven te diré, que en cierta parte tienes razón y en otra parte No, No te revelare mucho para que sigas con el suspenso y en el capitulo donde aparezca su nombre real lo entiendas jeje…Gracias de nuevo por los aplausos y como creo que veras, los Reviews se cumplieron demasiado bien…créanme me salio una lagrima al ver como mi historia es aceptada por ustedes…Por cierto felicidades pro tu Fic el Diario!.**

**_Rogue: _Gracias por decirme que me quedo excelente el capitulo y espero que te siga agradando, (Por cierto, soy el y no ella), créeme si pienso tener un futuro afuera de Fan Fiction, no en este instante de mi vida, pero lo tendré, por eso mi mas grande proyecto es un libro que terminare cuando mis aptitudes como escritor sean mas avanzadas. Gracias por decir que me esta quedando con ganas también, tu también te cuidas y mientras existan gentes como ustedes..Claro que seguiré escribiendo, y Sobre el Fic "Perfecto: Alejándose del Pasado", si lo continuare no importa si no me dejaste Review, en si solo era para mostrar el pasado de Robin y no escribir tantas cosas así en este fic, el siguiente capitulo es indefinido cuando lo pondré, peor hablare sobre el pasado de Jinx (para que entiendan todo lo que pasa en este fic). Y adiós tmb**

**_Dark angel: _Bueno Dark angel, gracias por tu review, y que bueno que te haya encantado, créeme yo también amo mas a esta pareja y en especial en "El fin" y "Marcas de Nacimiento", estos capítulos no han sido pasados en al televisión de aquí, pero llegara su momento y entonces comprenderán porque la Pareja Robin y Raven Rlz!.**

**_Mumiji-kun: _Gracias por decir que el Fic me ha quedado muy chido, y claro Raven es la mejor de todos los personajes, misterio, belleza, poder, todo un icono para el Girl Power, ojala te siga gustando y Chao!.**

**_Mika: _Hola Mika, perdón por actualizar algo tarde, pero lo que importa es la actualización, gracias por decir que mi manera de escribir es grandiosa, y déjame decirte que el Comic existe antes de que tu o yo naciéramos, bueno, no exagero mucho pero el original existe desde hace mucho tiempo, No te puedo proporcionar donde encontrar el Comic original pero sobre el nuevo Comic puedes revisar algunas paginas de el en **

**http / teentitans . toonzone . net/ **

**(te recomiendo pongas todo junto en el buscador para k funcione la pagina) ahí encontraras biografías, imágenes de capítulos que no han sido pasados aquí en México (Es una alerta si odias que te cuenten la historia) sonidos, guías etcétera, etcétera, ahora que si lo que buscas es lo del comic hay una parte donde Dice Teen Titans Go, le das clic ahí y aparecerán los Comics de estos Titanes, igual que imágenes de las paginas (Si deseas ver al Grandioso magnifico y único Kwiz Kid dale clic en el capitulo titulado "Pop Quiz").**

**_Leidy:_ Saludos Dama, gracias pro decir sobre la trama de mi fic, yo también adoro y reitero adoro la pareja Robin Raven…y bueno tus deseos son cumplidos…Nuevo capitulo!.**

**_kennich_Hola, bueno, gracias por decir todo lo de mi historia, gracias por decir que es muy profundo y por ver que te haya gustado como los nuevos personajes se van anexando a la historia, pues aquí esta mi actualización y perdón por el retraso, no ocurrirá igual.**

**_Harly Grace_: Mi querida y estimada Harly Grace que mas te puedo decir, Miles de Gracias pro hacerme merecedor de tus respetos, tu también te haces merecedora de los míos, tu historia, "La Mascara del Angel Negro" me ha encantado demasiado, porque es igual de profunda y con bellos poemas, he aquí mi continuación, bueno la relación entre Jynx y Raven la veras en capítulos mas adelante, aunque veo que te has dado una idea de algunas coincidencias entre ellas,. Si, los 7 reviews se me pasaron y de verdad, pido disculpas…**

**_iCy-dRaGoN-MiStReSs_Saludos de nuevo reina de los Dragones Gélidos (se que no es tu nick pero así lo interprete yo). A mi también me encantaron los East Titans, al igual que tu, Bumblebee no me gusto mucho, porque en si, ella no tiene poderes, ni un misterio tan extraño como los demás Titanes y por eso la hago sufrir un poco aquí, Sip, estoy muy adelantado en la Serie y la verdad no es que me encuentre en la frontera, si no que, tengo buenos contactos (Digámosle Familia y uno que otro amigo) porque yo Vivo en Durango, y ¿Tu?. Peor bueno, No importa el cliché que le hayan hecho a Mas y Menos , ellos demuestra en realidad lo Mexicanos que son y además no me digas que no te gusto cuando mencionan "Dejen de estar Jodiendo" a Speedy y a Aqualad. Vaya que bueno que cruzaste los dedos, créeme, en un principio pensaba poner algo así, pero por respeto a las lectoras no publique nada de eso, y yo también odio a Jhonny Rancid, de ahí que lo haya puesto demasiado malvado y "Rancio". Y espero que sigas intrigada porque casi se acerca lo principal de la trama, y mientras tanto…adiós Reina de los Dragones!.**

**_Usagiprincess-dream_: Gracias por decir que te haya gustado mi fic y que sea uno de los mejores que hayas leído, muy bien, tu duda será aclarada en un tono que espero comprendas, la verdad este fic se puede interpretar como un Rob/Rae (Porque amo a esa pareja) o un Rob/Star (porque esa pareja estaba destinada, aunque claro finalmente no pasa nada entre ellos en el comic, a decir verdad Raven causa ciertas cosas que después les diré.) ahora, para los lectores la Pareja esta a dispocision de la mente pues lo hice pensando en agradar a las 2 gentes, al final se llevaran la sorpresa las gentes que gusten de cualquier pareja.**

**_LiLiTh091_: Saludos Lilith, gracias por el review y perdón pro tardarme en ocasiones para continuarlo, ahora respecto a la duda que me has dado te contestare: Use sus verdaderos nombres por la simple razón de darle un estilo mas profundo a sus sentimientos, porque Robin es el superhéroe, pero Dick Grayson es el joven atormentado por el pasado de su familia y la tutoría de Batman, además cuando a la mente te llega el nombre "Robin", pierde el estilo de profundidad porque en vez de pensar en Robin haciendo una cara seria vez a Robin como siempre a parece en la T.V por esa misma razón los Comics usaban sus nombres reales, te invito a que te des una vuelta por si se te hace confuso quien es quien para que veas sus verdaderos nombres.**

**En la siguiente Duda, Chico Duda (Magnifico y Grandioso) aparece en el comic Nuevo Original (De hecho todos son originales), mas bien te referirías a que en que Comic de que año, pues te diré que aparece en el nuevo Comic, en el que esta basado en la Serie de Tv, date una vuelta por la Pagina que publique para que veas mas sobre ese grande personaje.**

**Ana karolina: Gracias por el review tan fugaz y bueno aquí están los deseos de ustedes lectores, espero que les agrade.**

**Keiko Urameshi: Bueno Keiko, gracias a ti me di a la tarea de continuar el Fic, en si porque me había fijado que había sobrepasado los Reviews y que no me gustaría dejarlos descontentos a ustedes Lectores, así que tus deseos fueron ordenes y Gracias pro decir que es un grandioso Fic y que sea el mejor, eso me halaga mucho.**

**Y ya pare terminar, la unica nota que tengo en este capitulo fue que Raven Enojada, se le adopto el termino de Rage (que quiere decir Furia) para que nos e confundan si pongo ese nombre.**

**_Lectores, mi humilde petición sigue siendo la misma 7 reviews para saber si les sigue gustando mi historia, perdonen si les incomoda, peor solo es algo que pido, y sin mas que decir y deseando que les vaya bien se despide._**

**_Jearo: El yo que existe en tu mente_**

**_P.D: Me gustaria al igual que Azura Jekyll darles paginas sobre el adelanto de los Titanes, peor en serio, si les gusta que els digan el final y le quiten la emocion a algo les dare una de las mejores, w w w .t i t a n s g o . c o mahí podran encontrar screenshots (imágenes tomadas de la tele) para que vean lo que tanto quieren ver muchos, Robin rescatado a Raven de una caida mortal provocada pro Slade en su cumpleaños…Raven se ve hermosa semidesnuda y con el pelo largo jejeje bueno, tengo unos videos musicales de Teen Titans y si los desean pues tambien contáctenme. Y sin mas que decir de nuevo…ADIOS!_**

_**"Sensaciones, sentimientos que creias que estaban muertos…No grites solo recuerda que eso esta en tu cabeza" –Prime-Ape, Rapero de Gorillaz**_

_**Guiense en esa cancion para que sepan de que tratara el siguiente capitulo…nos leemos**_


	7. A Costa da Morte

_**La Caída de los Cuervos y los Petirrojos**_

_**Capitulo: A Costa da Morte**_

**Notas iniciales: Saludos mis queridos y estimados lectores, sean bienvenidos a este nuevo capitulo de la Saga de Raven. En el capitulo anterior mencione que este trataría sobre el Dolor de Raven, sin embargo, el capitulo sobre el dolor de Raven no podría funcionar si no publicase este. La Razón muy pronto la verán si siguen leyendo. Y de nuevo gracias a todos aquellos que les ha agradado la Historia y que se han convertido en Fans y en lectores asiduos a esta pequeña lectura. **

**Sin más que decir solo me queda dar el disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans o me pertenece, esto es solo por diversión y para poder ser un mejor escritor en el futuro. Así que sin más que decir…**

"_**No intentes huir, no muestres temor, tu sangre darás con valor**_

**_Huiste hasta aquí para luchar…puedes sentir que tu pueblo tendrá libertad_**

**_La fuerza es tu ley, tu espada la Ira, Tus hombres caerán con honor_**

**_Recuerda a David, venció a Goliat, ejércitos contra tus piedras y Tu fe…Hoy vencerás."_**

**_- Parte de la Canción "Pelayo" del grupo Avalanch (Grupo que toca Rock Medieval)-_**

**La tarde estaba cayendo sobre la Ciudad, La Luna empezaba a notarse y el Sol se apagaba con cada instante que pasaba, al parecer se quedaría ahí esperando hacer una cúpula con la luna…Las nubes cubrían la mayoría del cielo y daban el aspecto de estar preparadas para hacer el amor a aquella extraña y pintoresca ciudad. Y separados de los alejados rascacielos un insólito grupo de vehículos y 3 sombras volando se encontraban acercándose a las montañas que dividían Jump City de la Ciudad Gótica.**

**Se detuvieron un instante en aquel desnivel que guiaba al túnel para llegar a Ciudad Gótica, observaron las montañas y mientras un silencio profundo reinaba entre todo el estilo un Joven de estatura mediana ataviado con una capa negra y un extraño traje de caucho color Rojo y verde empezó a gesticular la boca para poder hablar…**

**- Las montañas que esta enfrente de nosotros es la que Jynx menciono para encontrar a Raven…¿están todos listos?-. Preguntaba Robin a todos los que se encontraban con el para iniciar aquella epopeya digna de una Novela.**

**- Puedes estar seguro de eso Viejo-. Menciono Chico Bestia para animar todo ese ambiente.**

**- Entonces, ya conocen el plan, Starfire, Bumblebee y tu Irán volando para dar un ataque desde el Nivel 1 A. Gizmo, Mammoth, Jynx y Cyborg entraran por la parte principal para distraer a los primeros Guardas en el Nivel 1, cuando desactiven la seguridad los 3 que están arriba podrán acompañarlos y dar otro ataque. Speedy, Aqualad junto con Más y Menos Irán en el T- Sub por debajo del agua para seguir destruyendo su seguridad. Y Yo iré bajo tierra para terminar la fase del plan y entrar todos juntos a la H.I.V.E. para poder rescatar a Raven…-. Dijo Robin con un tono autoritario y parecido a un general listo a desplegar el final de su ataque máximo.**

**- Tengan cuidado con todo ahí adentro, cualquier cosa, por inofensiva que parezca es peligrosa…-. Dijo Cyborg con el tono de hermano mayor que daba mientras subía al auto junto con la Sociedad.**

**- Nos aburriremos por esperar tanto hasta que lleguen a nosotros…Buena suerte!-. Menciono Speedy que se encontraba sumergiendo el T-sub donde iban Más y Menos y que por el Agua los seguía Aqualad.**

**- Robin¿¿estas seguro de estar bien solo, si quieres puedo acompañarte.-. Menciono Starfire mientras abrazaba a Robin cariñosamente.**

**- Si Star, te prometo que no te fallare-. Le dijo mientras se despegaba del cariñoso abrazo y se retiraba.**

**- No Robin, no te falles a ti mismo…-. Le dijo Starfire con una cara que demostraba que bajo esa bella inocencia residía una mente llena de sabiduría.**

**- Bueno Chicos, hay que moverse, no tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí-. Argumento Bumblebee mientras volaba, para quitar aquella amarga respuesta que Starfire le había dado a Robin.**

**

* * *

**

**_Speedy, Aqualad y Más y Menos._**

**- Casi estamos cerca¿¿puedes ver algo Garth?-. Preguntaba Speedy con algo de curiosidad por llegar a su destino.**

**- No Speedy, lo único que puedo ver son Rocas y mas rocas, y no hay ningún pez para preguntar-. Respondió con algo de pesimismo en sus labios.**

**- HayalgoHayalgocuidadoconeso!-. Empezaron a gritar los gemelos al unísono al ver algo que ni Speedy, ni Aqualad se habían percatado.**

**- ¿Qué se supone que….Maldición! Cuidado con esas minas Garth!-. Grito Speedy por su intercomunicador mientras con gran agilidez esquivaba una mina Flotante.**

**- Gracias por el aviso oportuno-. Menciono Aqualad algo molesto por haber sido casi aplastado entre las minas.**

**- Tu eres el experto en estas cosas Garth, deberías de haberlas visto-. Grito algo furioso por el comentario de Aqualad.**

**- Dejendegritaryestarsejodiendoteneosquellegarrapido!-. Dijeron los Hermanos al mismo tiempo que le pegaban a Speedy y lo hacían volver en si.**

**- No se que hayan dicho estos niños, pero sea lo que sea debemos de estar preparados, aquella cueva puede ser la entrada-. Dijo Speedy mientras se acercaba cautelosamente a la saliente.**

**El gran T-Sub cruzo un pequeño lapso de tranquilidad y oscuro resplandor marino para entrar a la saliente que conducía a una cueva misteriosa y que combinaba la tecnología junto con la naturaleza guiada por estalagmitas, estalactitas y algunos conductos y corrientes eléctricas.**

**- Esto es demasiado extraño…la bienvenida…no era como yo esperaba-. Argumento Aqualad mientras observaba la inmensidad y tecnología de aquella cueva.**

**- Gemelos¿¿pueden ir y ver si hay algo mas adelante?-. Pregunto Speedy con un tono que incluso aunque hablaran otro idioma los gemelos habían entendido.**

**- Alaorden!-. Dijeron mientras se unían y salían disparados a la velocidad de un Rayo.**

**- ¿Crees que te hayan entendido?-. Pregunto Aqualad a Garth.**

**- Creo que…-. Iba a responder, sin embargo un rayo blanco hizo lanzar por los aires a aquellos 2 personajes.**

**- Supongo que es un si-. Dijo Aqualad mientras se recuperaba del golpe.**

**- Y bien, que fue lo que vieron….-. Pregunto Speedy algo sorprendido por una razón muy extraña.**

**- Se llevaron a mi hermano, no pudimos ir rápido-. Dijo Mas mientras mostraba una cara angustiada y preocupada por la perdida de su querido hermano.**

**- ¿Se llevaron a tu…Hermano¿¿Quién¿¿Y Como hiciste para venir rápido?-. Pregunto algo asombrado por poder entender a Más y por ver comos sin su hermano llego rápido al lugar.**

**- No hay tiempo, ellos vienen-. Dijo Mas mientras se escondía detrás de Speedy.**

**- ¿Quienes son ellos?-. Pregunto Speedy al tiempo que observaba con ternura al pequeño niño protegiéndose bajo sus piernas.**

**- Creo que se refiere a "Ellos"-. Dijo Aqualad al momento que veía a unas sombras acercándose con rapidez.**

**De repente la oscuridad de la cueva se ilumino con un tono sangrante, del lugar por donde había regresado Mas, unas extrañas Figuras hicieron frente a aquellos 3 Titanes. Usaban una capucha y flotaban por el suelo como si se trataran de espíritus iracundos, sus vestimentas estaban desgarradas y por cada parte que denotaba su cuerpo se podía ver carne putrefacta y miembros faltantes o cortados. Voltearon a ver a aquellos personajes y notaron que tenían cuatro ojos rojos, mutilados o salidos, faltantes o sobrantes, pero que mostraban en su rostro una sonrisa macabra y unos dientes afilados asemejados a una sierra, al quedarse estupefactos, aquellos espectros se dedicaron a atacar a los 3 Titanes.**

**- Muy bien Garth…Es hora de pelear!-. Menciono Speedy mientras sacaba una de sus flechas y apuntaba al enemigo.**

**- ¿Competencia?-. Pregunto Aqualad mientras levantaba las manos y provocaba una ola detrás de el.**

**- No, de todos modos ya perdiste contra mí una vez, no quiero ganarte-. Menciono Speedy al tiempo que disparaba su flecha contra el espíritu, quien se congelo al instante y se quebró cuando cayó al piso.**

**- Como sea-. Dijo Aqualad quien lanzaba su poderosa ola a aquellos espíritus mientras algunos se perdían o se hundían en ella.**

**- Muy impresionante…pero creo que todavía hay mas…-. Dijo Speedy mientras sacaba 3 flechas y se las disparaba a un puñado de los espectros.**

**- En eso tienes razón- Dijo Aqualad mientras utilizaba unas bolas de agua contra aquellos espíritus.**

**- Esto es muy peculiar Garth-. Dijo Speedy mientras seguía disparando flechas y flechas.**

**- ¿Porque lo dices?-. Pregunto Aqualad con gran curiosidad.**

**- La batalla es demasiado fácil y pareciese como si no nos quisieran a nosotros….-. Dijo Speedy.**

**- El pequeño!-. Grito Aqualad mientras observaba como un espíritu lo traspasaba sin hacerle caso y se llevaba a Más entre sus garras.**

**- Señor Speedy, Señor Aqualad!-. Grito Mas mientras de sus ojos salían unas lagrimas.**

**- Hay que alcanzarlo-. Dijo Speedy mientras esquivaba algunos ataques de los espíritus y trataba de agarrar a Más, sin embargo, las Sombras desaparecieron en un instante e hicieron que Speedy cayera boca abajo al piso.**

**- No puede ser….-. Dijo Aqualad al ver que las sombras habían desaparecido por completo de aquella cueva.**

**- Maldición!-. Dijo Speedy mientras se limpiaba la sangre que el había provocado la caída.**

**- Hay que seguir y alcanzar al pequeño mientras detenemos la seguridad-. Dijo Aqualad mientras ayudaba a Speedy a reponerse.**

**- ¿Saben que no será tan fácil verdad?-. Sonó una voz y un aleteo de alas entre toda la cueva que se encontraba.**

**- ¿Quien eres y donde estas?- Dijo Speedy con un tono autoritario.**

**- Puedes llamarme Famine…-. Se oyó de nuevo entre toda la cueva mientras un revoloteo de alas volvió a escucharse.**

**- Muéstrate!-. Dijo Aqualad con un tono retador y valiente.**

**- Como quieras dulzura…-. Dijo la voz con un tono femenino y aprecio por detrás de ellos.**

**- ….Eres…¿Kitty?...¿Minina?-. Pregunto algo asombrado y aterrorizado Speedy a la vez que no creía lo que veía.**

**- Oh Speedy-Poo, Aqualindo…¿Qué les aterroriza?-. Pregunto Famine o Kitty mientras se acercaba a una parte visible.**

**La figura o sombra que se había asomado entre la cueva no parecía ser aquella hermosa aunque irritante chica de cabellos dorados, en vez de eso una chica de altura mediana y que usaba unas alas parecidas a las de una polillas apareció frente a ellos, su cabellos siempre dorado había cambiado aun color Gris pálido mientras sus dientes se mostraban mas afilados, usaba un traje color negro parecido al de su padre y una mascada hecha por el mismo pelaje de aquel extraño criminal, su voz sonaba igual de tierna e irritante pero su aspecto había cambiado demasiado.**

**- Pero que….-. Dijo Aqualad mientras se quedaba sin habla por ver aquel adefesio.**

**- ¿Kitty?-. Pregunto de nuevo Speedy algo asombrado por el aspecto de la nueva Minina.**

**- Kitty ya no existe, yo soy Famine, una de los Jinetes del gran Scathe-. Dicho esto extendió sus alas y se abalanzo contra ellos.**

**Speedy y Aqualad con gran agilidad saltaron a lados opuestos para evitar el ataque de Famine, sin embargo Famine insistía con unos ataques mas rápidos y feroces, los cuales Los 2 Titanes del este esquivaban con gran agilidad. Famine, cansada de que huyeran movió sus manos y sus uñas se hicieron grandes y filosas como para dar una estajada mortal a su presa, Speedy y Aqualad al ver esto decidieron que lo mejor era atacarla.**

**- Esto ya es peligroso Garth, tenemos que atacarla-. Dijo Speedy mientras sacaba rápidamente su arco y Flecha.**

**- Pero ella es Kitty-. Menciono Aqualad dándole a entender que, aunque fuera algo irritada y extraña, la Rubia seguía siendo alguien que no tenía superpoderes y que por lo mismo no era blanco para ser atacada.**

**- No Garth, ella es Famine-. Dijo Speedy mientras disparo una flecha con gran aguilidez que impacto a Famine y exploto al instante.**

**- Buena puntería Speedy-Poo, pero algo insuficiente!-. Grito Famine al momento que aprecia entre las nubes que se habían dibujado después de la explosión, y al decir esto rasguño en la espalda a Speedy mientras se escondía entre las sombras.**

**- Roy!-. Grito Aqualad mientras corría hacia donde su compañero había caído por el inmenso dolor que sufría en la espalda.**

**- Estoy bien Garth…Solo fue un rasguño-. Dijo Speedy con algo de esfuerzo.**

**- Que tierno momento en ustedes 2…..pero en realidad Speedy-Poo no importa, yo necesito a Aqualindo!-. Dijo mientras Speedy y Aqualad oían resonar las alas por todo ese extraño recinto.**

**- Ten cuidado…ella, se puede…esconder-. Dijo Speedy con mas dificultad que la vez anterior mientras que Aqualad lo volteaba y notaba como la gran herida que tenia en la espalda había sido algo mas que un rasguño, brotaba sangre por 3 líneas grotescas asemejadas a unas garras, y al ver esto Aqualad no pudo contener su ira.**

**- Sal de donde quiera que estés!-. Grito Aqualad con una furia de Tempestad en sus ojos.**

**- ¿Que pasa Aqualindo¿¿No puedes verme?-. Dijo Famine mientras se escondía entre las sombras otra vez.**

**- …-. Aqualad no respondió nada y simplemente se puso a oír entre todo el silencio por donde provenían aquellos aleteos, hasta que capto que por el lado derecho Famine se acercaba y Aqualad lanzo una Bola de Agua.**

**- ¿Qué es esto? Me acabas de arruinar mi maquillaje!-. Dijo Famine mientras se abalanzaba sobre Aqualad, lo mordió y lo hacia caer al suelo.**

**- Como es…No te ví venir….-. Dijo Aqualad mientras con dificultad se trataba de levantar del suelo.**

**- Camuflaje Aqualindo, y por cierto….tu cuerpo quedara paralizado y dormirás por un rato, no te preocupes te tratare muy bien Aqualindo, pronto encontraras a tus demás compañeros….-. Dijo Famine mientras veía como Aqualad caía desvanecido por aquel veneno impuesto en su cuerpo.**

**- Garth…-. Dijo Speedy mientras solo observaba como Aqualad era llevado entre las garras de Famine a un lugar mas alejado….**

**

* * *

**

**_Starfire, Bumblebee y Chico Bestia._**

**- ¿Cuánto nos Falta?-. Preguntaba Starfire a Bumblebee mientras surcaban las montañas.**

**- No mucho, la puerta debería estar por aquí….-. Decía Bumblebee mientras trataba de localizar algún indicio de aquella misteriosa entrada a la guarida de la H.I.V.E.**

**Chico Bestia que estaba transformado en un Halcón diviso algo a la orilla del camino y se dispuso a bajar en aquella dirección con una velocidad impresionante, mientras que detrás de el Starfire y Bumblebee lo seguían.**

**- Bien chicas, creo que acabamos de encontrar le entrada-. Dijo Garfield muy seguro de si mientras se transformaba en el chico Verde.**

**- Muy bien verde amigo!-. Grito emocionada Starfire al ver una entrada de metal en una abertura de la montaña.**

**- Silencio, no sabemos si nos pueden oír-. Interrumpió Bumblebee la gran alegría de Starfire.**

**- Déjame ir a investigar-,. Dijo Chico Bestia mientras se transformaba en una lombriz y entraba por una pequeñísima obertura.**

**- Y dime amiga Bumblebee¿¿como saber si es seguro?-. Preguntaba Starfire con algo de curiosidad al no entender nada de lo que paso.**

**- Supongo que tendremos que…-. Fue interrumpida por un extraño sonido proveniente de la cintura de Starfire.**

**- Starfire, Bumblebee, No me van a creer lo que hay por aquí-. Dijo Chico Bestia del otro lado mientras lo oían Bumblebee y Starfire por el intercomunicador.**

**- ¿Hay alguna forma de poder entrar?-. Dijo con algo de interés Bumblebee por afuera.**

**- Déjame ver….creo que…-. Dijo Chico Bestia mientras al final un gran Boom acompañaba la oración.**

**- Parece que el verde amigo encontró la puerta-. Sonrió la bella Tamariana.**

**- Y bien chicas¿¿que opinan?-. Pregunto Chico Bestia mientras regresaba a su forma normal y les mostraba aquel extraño lugar.**

**Star y Bumble se quedaron mirando la inmensidad de aquella entrada pero hicieron mas énfasis en lo principal, que eran las instalaciones, parecían ser nada mas que un laboratorio de S.T.A.R.S y una combinación de lo que parecía ser un aula Hexagonal, les sorprendió mas la soledad de aquellas instalaciones, sin embargo y haciendo caso omiso de ello se dirigieron a una puerta que necesitaba una contraseña y pasar al otro lado.**

**- Tal vez pueda funcionar la clave de Stone, al menos es muy simple de recordar-. Dijo Bumblebee mientras escribía con agilidez en aquella computadora.**

**La puerta se abrió en un instante, y los Titanes, confiados que el plan salía muy acorde siguieron aquella treta hasta que la puerta se cerró con gran impulso e hicieron su aparición los típicos Robots de Slade.**

**- Supongo que hay que pelear…-. Dijo Starfire seria al sentir la tristeza de pelear de nuevo sin razón alguna.**

**- Así es Star, hay que patear traseros!-. Sonrió Chico Bestia mientras se transformaba en un León de melena Verde.**

**- Bueno, nada que un Pulso electromagnético no calme-. Dijo Bumblebee mientras sacaba aquellas pistolas de eléctricas en forma de "B".**

**Aquellos Robots que parecían moverse tan sigilosamente como Ninjas se dispersaron rápidamente y Rodearon a los Titanes en un circulo mientras la batalla entre cada uno comenzaba.**

**Los Robots con gran agilidad y precisión se abalanzaron contra los 3 titanes presentes pero estos con gran facilidad acaban con ellos y mientras destruían uno, 2 mas aparecían tras ellos hasta que cada uno uso algo mas efectivo.**

**- Ok, ya me aburrí de tantos de ustedes..-. Dijo Chico Bestia quien rápidamente se convertía en un Rinoceronte y embestía a todos los que se atravesaran en su camino mientras se libraba de muchos robots.**

**- Opino lo mismo que tu-. Volaba Bumblebee mientras apretaba un botón bajo de sus pistolas y unas bolas parecidas a unas canicas soltaban unas ondas magnéticas que apagaban a muchos de los Robots.**

**Después de un tiempo los Robots se fueron dispersando y desapareciendo, sin embargo no podían celebrar la victoria porque se dieron cuenta de algo muy importante…**

**- Starfire¿¿Dónde estas?-. Grito Chico Bestia al no ver a su tierna compañera celebrando o destruyendo Robots.**

**- Que pasa Titanes…¿Olvidaron a alguien?-. Dijo la Voz con un acento no muy extraño pero si algo callejero.**

**- ¿Y tu eres?-. Pregunto Bumblebee al ver aquel extraño personaje.**

**- ¿Punk Rocket?-. Pregunto algo curioso Chico Bestia al ver el parecido al lunático amante del Punk y a la música fuerte.**

**- Llámame Plague, Viejo-. Dijo aquella misteriosa figura mientras se presentaba a los 2 titanes.**

**Aquel tipo que se presento ante ellos usaba cabello en un estilo muy desafanado que renombraba a los artistas mas conocidos como Blink 182, sin embargo sus cabellos estaban tiñados de un color Blanco y negro con tintes Rojos, su cara aunque seguía un poco granienta y con maquillaje en los ojos se veía mas maléfica, aparte que usaba 2 aretes de mas en su oreja izquierda y un piercing en al ceja derecha, sus labios seguían carnosos y lo adornaba otro piercing mas, su vestimenta, en vez de ser aquel típico ropaje que asemejaba al de un preso se había convertido en algo mas interesante, portaba una camisa negra holgada y por debajo de ella llevaba otra camisa igual, sus pantalones eran bombachos y negros con unos adornos como remaches y cadenas, sus tenis eran unos converse negros con terminaciones blancas, y sus guantes, se habían convertido en unos Boxers con terminaciones filosas y punzantes y su arma característica, aquella Guitarra había sido sustituida por una con filo en el principio y unas cuerdas de metal.**

**-Esta bien, "Plague"¿¿Dónde esta Starfire?-. Reto Bumblebee al no conocer el miedo ante cualquier enemigo.**

**- Esta en intermedio, en realidad no creo que quieras recuperarla…¿o si?-. Se mofo Plague para molestar a los titanes.**

**- ¿Quieres pelear?-. Pregunto chico Bestia mientras cerraba sus puños.**

**- Hasta que has dicho algo interesante idiota-. Dijo Plague mientras con su guitarra tocaba algo ensordecedor y hacia que la ráfaga lanzara a los titanes.**

**- Es…imposible, tú nunca tuviste tato poder-. Dijo Chico Bestia mientras se levantaba del suelo.**

**- así es, pero gracias a Scathe pude tener lo que más quería-. Sonreía burlonamente mientras mostraba sus dientes podridos y amarillentos.**

**- Y te durara poco el gusto!-. Dijo Bumblebee mientras disparaba unas ondas magnéticas contra su cuerpo.**

**- Patéticos Titanes…nunca aprenderán-. Reía Plague mientras las ondas eran recibidas y acumuladas en su guitarra.**

**- Y es por eso que nunca fallamos!-. Dijo Chico Bestia mientras una embestida Taurina le era proporcionada a Plague.**

**- Eres un maldito!-. Dijo Plague mientras lanzaba una estajada.**

**- Y tu eres un grosero!-. Dijo Bumblebee mientras lanzaba una de sus pistolas y hacia que el filo de la Guitarra se clavara en al pared.**

**- Así que los Titanes quieren Jugar Rudo, deja me encargo de ti Apóstol-. Dijo Plague mientras con su guitarra tocaba una melodía al parecer clásica pero que hacia que Chico Bestia se clamara.**

**- ¿Que le estas haciendo?-. Dijo Bumblebee mientras veía con a sombro a Chico Bestia tapándose las orejas.**

**- Aunque odie ese tipo de musica, es poderosa, No sirve de nada que et cubras las orejas, el sonido llega directo a tu cerebro hasta dejarte inconsciente.- Dijo Plague sin hacer caso a Bumblebee y veía como Chico Bestia desfallecía poco a poco.**

**- Déjalo en paz!-. Grito la joven de color mientras disparaba su otra pistola.**

**- Eres patética y muy débil, eso no sirve de nada!-. Dijo Plague mientras dejaba que Chico Bestia cayera al suelo y lanzaba unos rayos iguales a Bumblebee.**

**- Bumble….-, Fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir Chico Bestia hasta que cerro sus ojos por completo.**

**- Uno menos….es mejor que me lo lleve-. Dijo Plague mientras arrastraba a Chico Bestia por el suelo.**

**

* * *

**

**_Mammoth, Jynx, Gizmo y Cyborg._**

**- Ves es demasiado fácil entrar a la H.I.V.E.-. Decía Jynx mientras recorrían los extraños corredizos de la H.I.V.E.**

**- Cuando estuve aquí nunca vi los planes sobre pasadizos secretos para entrar rápido-. Decía Cyborg al recordar que fueron los primeros en entrar a la H.I.V.E. gracias a aquel pasadizo que Jynx había mostrado.**

**- Cuando estar aquí por tiempo descubrir cosas nuevas-. Sonreía Mamota mientras caminaba al lado de Cyborg.**

**- ¿Quieren guardar silencio, esto es muy extraño-. Arruinaba Gizmo el momento mientras su voz sonaba enojada.**

**- No ver Guardias, ser extraño-. Dijo Mammoth mientras cuidaba las espaldas de Gizmo y Jynx.**

**- Si, comúnmente ya estaría uno aquí-. Reflexiono Jynx mientras volteaba a su lado izquierdo donde oyó un ruido.**

**- Mi lector térmico lee unas lecturas muy extrañas…tal vez…-. Cyborg no pudo terminar la frase porque un disparo que pareció entre las sombras lo entorpeció.**

**- Creo que es el comité de bienvenida…-. Dijo Gizmo mientras acaba sus pies mecánicos.**

**- Entonces hay que regresarles su cortesía-. Dijo Jynx mientras sus ojos tomaban un color Rosado.**

**- Booyah!-. Dijo Cyborg mientras se levantaba y alzaba su brazo mecánico.**

**En ese instante varios soldados ataviados del color de la H.I.V.E. y con unas pistolas de plasma se abalanzaron hacia aquellos 4 enemigos, sin embargo una voz potente resonó entre todos.**

**- ALTO, DETENGAN LAS ORDENES ESTABLECIDAS, YO ME OCUPARE SOLDADOS…-. Dijo una voz parecida al de algo mecánico y humanos mientras pasaba entre todos los Soldados.**

**- ¿Qué es esa cosa?-. Preguntaba Jynx al ver el inmenso tamaño de la Sombra.**

**- Es…increíble…..-. Dijo Cyborg algo preocupado.**

**- Steamroller….-. Dijo Mammoth con miedo en su cara**

**- ¿La Mascota del hermano sangre?-. Pregunto Gizmo al recordar aquel monstruo parecido a Cinderblock.**

**- Steamroller…comando invalido…Yo soy War, Capitán de los Jinetes…ríndanse o prepárense a ser destruidos…-, Dijo aquella extraña pero gigantesca criatura.**

**De las sombras y los soldados apareció un Humanoide de unos 3 Metros de alto y muy parecido a Cinderblock, solo que con forma mas humana, usaba los colores de la H.I.V.E. y sus músculos eran mas poderosos que al fuerza y la tecnología de Cyborg, este que ala parecer había obtenido mas poder y había sido reconstruido se abalanzo rápidamente lanzando unos rayos de sus ojos y golpeando el piso para provocar un pequeño terremoto.**

**- Maldición…. -. Gruño Gizmo al no poder esquivar ninguno de los ataques de War.**

**- Muy fuerte-. Dijo Mammoth algo adolorido.**

**- No lo creo-. Decía Jynx, quien había esquivado su ataque con agilidad y le disparaba una de sus "X" Rosas.**

**Esto provoco que parte del piso se derritiera, pero al igual que Jhonny, War se libero fácilmente y cuando se disponía a golpear a Jynx, Cyborg se entrometía y recibía el duro golpe de War.**

**- Un gran valor pero poco cerebro-. Dijo War mientras tomaba a Cyborg entre su poderoso brazo y se lo daba unos soldados.**

**- Eres un papanatas!-. Dijo Jynx mientras giraba sobre su eje y le lanzaba un círculo Rosado.**

**El ataque de Jynx, lejos de Herir a War, lo hizo sonreír con gracia, mientras con su mano estampaba a Jynx en el suelo y hacia que una de sus Ligas se destruyera y cayera desfallecida.**

**- Jynx!...No!-. Dijo Mammoth mientas con fiereza levantaba un poco del suelo y se lo aventaba a War con gran fuerza.**

**Este por su parte tomo el pedazo de suelo y como si se tratara de papel lo desquebrajo por completo en miles de pedazos mientras una patada al estomago con su potente pie hacia que Mammoth quedara inconsiente.**

**- ¿Eres Robot no es verdad, entonces esto te gustara…-. Sonrió Gizmo con malicia mientras de su mochila le disparaba un pequeño aparato simulando una araña mecánica hacia su cuerpo.**

**La araña se introdujo con rapidez a una abertura que tenia en el lado donde debería ir el corazón y provoco un pequeño corto circuito en War, sin embargo este se recupero inmediatamente con algo mas que odio.**

**- Pequeño insecto, Fallo en sistemas…reactivando y asimilando….Listo!-. Dijo War en una forma mecánica mientras Gizmo observaba como la araña que antes se había introducido se convertía en una extensión más del brazo de War.**

**- Pero¿¿como puedes asimilar eso, estas hecho de Nanotecnologia!-. Dijo Gizmo sorprendido e incapaz de hacer algo contra el Gigante War.**

**- Analizando objetivo…Objetivo inapropiado para planes…no es una amenaza-. Dijo War mientras volteaba su cuerpo y se alejaba con los Soldados por detrás.**

**- ¿Qué no soy una amenaza, te voy a mostrar lo que es una amenaza pequeño cerebro de de 3 Bits!-. Dijo Gizmo con Furia mientras con su jetpack trataba de embestir a War.**

**Sin embargo, War con sus gigantes Brazos tomo a Gizmo y lo golpeo con una fuerza impresionante, haciendo que rompiera una pared y quedara inconsciente…**

**- Objetivo terminado….-. Dijo War mientras seguía avanzando con todos los soldados detrás de el.**

**

* * *

**

**_Robin_**

**El joven petirrojo había estado haciendo una entrada por abajo de las instalaciones para poder llegar a un lugar principal tan rápidamente como era posible, sin embargo al encontrar la puerta necesaria, una extraña Voz lo detuvo…**

**- No tan rápido Chico…-. Sonó una voz entre las sombras.**

**- ¿Quién eres?-. Pregunto Robin mientras traía en sus manos algunos petirrojos explosivos.**

**- Soy Death…-. Dijo aquella figura misteriosa mientras que gracias al camuflaje de las sombra le atesto un golpe a Robin.**

**- Muy bien, prepárate para….¿Red?...¿eres tú?-. Pregunto sorprendido Robin al ver aquel extraño personaje.**

**La Figura que se presentaba ante Robin no era otro mas que Red X, el ladrón que alguna vez Robin se volvió para engañar Slade y que en otra ocasión lo ayudo a salvar la ciudad. No aprecia haber cambiado nada en su traje, para ser exactos su traje era idénticamente Igual, negro como las sombras, con un casco parecido a una calavera y unos guantes que adornaba con unas X de color Rojo profundo.**

**- No…Soy Death…Death X..Chico…y este es tu día de muerte-. Dijo Death mientras lanzaba una de sus X a Robin.**

**Este con gran velocidad salto pro los aires viendo como la X explotaba en un instante, y viendo esto saco su basto para pelear contra el ahora llamado "Death".**

**- Vamos Red X¿¿porque haces esto?-. Dijo Robin mientras se cubría un golpe de Death con el bastón.**

**- Soy Death y esto es un favor para mi amo-. Dijo mientras no dejaba de atacar a Robin.**

**- Un amo, esto no es tuyo, por favor ayúdame, te puedo ayudar Jason…-. Dijo Robin nombrándolo por su nombre al parecer verdadero.**

**- Nadie pudo ayudarme, y tu solo me recuerdas a el….-. Pronuncio X mientras utilizaba una X para derretir el bastón de Robin.**

**- Pero que…-. Dijo Robin pero había sido interrumpido por una certera estajada en la parte trasera de su cuello haciéndolo desmayarse inmediatamente.**

**- Lo siento Dick….Guarda silencio Imbecil!-. Sonaron 2 voces diferentes en Death mientras se llevaba a Robin.**

**

* * *

**

_Epilogo_

**Abrió los ojos e intento correr, sin embargo se encontró encerrado en una capsula parecida a una burbuja….trato de romperla, patearla, golpearle…todo era inútil, y al pensar que había sido el único observo que había mas capsulas aparte de la suya y que se encontraban algunos personajes muy conocidos para Robin…**

**- ¿Que es lo que esta pasando aquí?-. Pregunto Robin apresuradamente al ver a sus compañeros encerrados en al capsula.**

**- Nos patearon el trasero Viejo-. Argumento Chico Bestia a aquella pregunta de Robin.**

**- ¿Ya intentaron salir de aquí?-. Pregunto Robin algo inseguro.**

**- Ya, lo hemos intentado todo, son casi indestructibles…-. Dijo Cyborg desde otro lado.**

**- De hecho son indestructibles, estas cosas están hechas de Titanio puro con una aleación térmica-. Respondió Gizmo.**

**- Vaya, así que si estabas en clases…-. Sonó una voz desde otra de las burbujas…**

**- ¿Hermano Sangre?...Pero usted…-. Pregunto Jynx muy reprendida de ver aquel humano**

**- Si, lo se, yo debería estar muerto, nos e como haya pasado, peor de alguna forma el proyecto que hice para la clase, se torno en otros planes-. Dijo El Hermano sangre mientras tocaba la burbuja.**

**- La magia tampoco funciona-. Se oyó decir desde otro punto mientras la voz la conocía Robin.**

**- Malchior!…¿así que tu tienes parte que ver aquí?-. Pregunto Robin con algo de furia al recordar como el había hecho desaparecer a Raven.**

**- Tranquilo Joven Caballero, yo soy Rorek, y tu me confundes con el Gusano alado-. Dijo Rorek mientras calmaba a Robin.**

**- Mientes!-. Grito Robin con furia.**

**- En realidad Robin, esta en lo cierto-. Resonó una voz por detrás.**

**- Slade!-. Dijo Robin mientras lo miraba retadoramente.**

**- ¿Que quieres con nosotros?-. Dijo Starfire asustada.**

**- Ustedes nos servirán para traer a mi maestro al mundo…-. Dijo Malchior quien aparecía tras Slade.**

**- Solo nos falta un Apóstol…-. Dijo Slade mientras estaba serio.**

**- Ya esta aquí adentro….Kindzesutch!-. Pronuncio Malchior mientras hacia que Slade quedara atrapado en una burbuja sin poder escapar.**

**- Que significa esto!-. Dijo Slade mientras golpeaba la Burbuja.**

**- Tu eras el Ultimo apóstol que faltaba, por fin el ritual podrá comenzar!-. Dijo Malchior mientras tronaba los dedos y bajaba desde un Lugar Raven Crucificada.**

**- Raven!-. Grito Robin desde la Burbuja.**

**- Apóstoles reunidos aquí, cada uno de ustedes posee habilidades que harán que la puerta del infierno se abra y traiga a Trigon el octavo demonio….-. Dijo Rorek mientras de nuevo hacia aparecer un caldero semejante al del capitulo anterior…**

"**_Mouchos, coruxas, sapos e bruxas.  
Demos, trasnos e dianhos, espritos das nevoadas veigas.  
Corvos, pintigas e meigas, feitizos das mencinheiras.  
Pobres canhotas furadas, fogar dos vermes e alimanhas.  
Lume das Santas Companhas, mal de ollo, negros meigallos, cheiro dos mortos, tronos e raios." _– Pronuncio Malchior con gran esplendor mientras hacia que los Titanes se taparan los oídos por un dolor inflingido, y por detrás de Malchior, Los Jinetes del Apocalipsis los miraban sonriendo….El Hijo, El fuego, La Naturaleza, El Tiempo, La Tierra, El Centro, La Hermana de Raza, La Fuerza, El Mar, La energía, El Polo Positivo y negativo….El Padre…Todos ellos estaban reunidos ahí, los héroes caídos de quien tanto se hablaba en la profecía…finalmente, el Apocalipsis estaba comenzando y nadie era capaz de detenerlo….**

**Fin del Capitulo.**

**

* * *

**

**Notas Finales: Saludos a todos los lectores que estén llegando hasta esta parte de la historia que casi se acaba, los Jinetes del Apocalipsis, son una representación básica de lo que puede acabar al mundo **

**Famine- Hambruna, o hambre**

**Plague- Plagas**

**War- Guerra**

**Death- Muerte**

**En realidad no existen en el universo DC pero los planee utilizar para esta parte de la serie como los Jinetes que se incan ante Malchior y Scathe.**

**Les dejo como entretenimiento identifiquen que Apóstol representa cada uno de los mencionados, solo les digo que Aqualad Representa al Agua o al Mar..**

**Había dicho que pondría en este capitulo lo de Raven, pero al estar escribiendo me di cuenta que no tendría sentido sin tener este capitulo (Una curiosidad es el segundo sin mucho drama y es el mas largo que he escrito), Si tienen alguna duda en la cual les pueda responder con gusto se los contestare en el siguiente capitulo…y hablando de ello, he aquí las respuestas a sus reviews.**

**Kennich: Pues bueno, he aquí el segundo capitulo, tampoco es profundo pero entrelaza la saga completa, a decir verdad, en todos los libros películas y demás ocurre eso, una parte aburrida y otra donde todo lo demás es el Clímax, ojala te siga gustando y bueno la batalla extenuante recuerda que nos e da físicamente…si no, mentalmente….**

**Clown Black: Saludos mi querida Clown Black, bueno pues ya que charlamos por Msn me alegro haber conocido a gente diferente y que aprecia este arte de escribir, y yo te doy las gracias por leerlo y ser como eres..**

**Crow Raven: Hola Crow, Gracias pro todos los elogios que das a mi fic, los tuyos también me encantan y bueno, tu sabes que te apoyo en aquel estafador que se quiere llevar el crédito con tu Fic…Y no te preocupes pro no haber dejado review, a mi también me pasa. Y como ves aquí esta el otro capitulo nos vemos!.**

**iCy-dRaGoN-MiStReSs: Bueno pues saludos, aquí cumpliendo la condena de que Bumblebee sufriera, créeme sufrirá más adelante, y bueno este es otro capitulo de conexión, porque si hubiera puesto que esta encerrados de repente no entenderían la trama. Bueno la clínica de rejuvenecimiento…Chico Bestia es Chico Bestia Yo no adoro a Cyborg, peor si sus episodios apestan a mas no poder, ojala después se lleve el crédito con Jynx, ya lo veras después…Y saludos desde aca! En Durango. Claro lo de dejen de joder fue lo mejor que he oído de Mas y Menos….y nos vemos!**

**Lilith: Oh, ya entiendo que fue lo que paso, pues animo a los lectores que en sus fics les pongan mas sentimiento y menos inspiración (me refiero a los que a veces no tiene nada que ver) y bueno, yo no soy de una familia adicta a comic pero si he leído varios Comics sobre ellos, te recomiendo que leas el de Graduation Day, el ultimo capitulo de los Jóvenes Titanes y la Young Justice…no te dejara mal sabor de boca.**

**Rogue: No te preocupes, suele ocurrir (Yo me lleve extraordinarios y me reborujo mis ideas) y bueno, pues están servidos es un servicio a la comunidad, aunque claro, solo son algunas, son las más importantes, y la verdad si les pasara todas las que conozco nunca acabaría. Sobre el acertijo…Bueno veras, cuando escribes a tu Personaje Favorito en tu historia tienes que hacerlo con mucha emoción y sintiendo aquella vibra de el, así que el acertijos eme hizo muy interesante y ya veras que pronto se te ocurrirá algo!**

**Johana Peacecraft/Leidy: Bueno Jhoana. Que bueno que te haya encantado el capitulo, aunque lo leyeras rápido, ojala pronto tengas tu comp. Y puedas leer y escribir tus fics también…y al duda sobre Rage se responderá en el capitulo siguiente…y pues ojala nos veamos en otro Review**

**UsagiPrincessdream: Bueno muchas gracias pro tus felicitaciones infinitas y pro todos los halagos que me he hecho merecedor, ojala te siga gustando la historia.**

**Raven Youkai: Bueno, otra persona que no tenia computadora, me alegro que ya la tengas , gracias pro las felicitaciones y bueno, veo que ya encontraste el Nombre "Real" de Raven, así que gracias pro no arruinar la historia (jeje) y de nada pro mi felicitación, te la mereces. Ah que bueno que había gente que visita esa pagina porque de verdad es muy interesante ¿a poco ya salio aquí The Prophecy, el ultimo que vi aquí en México fue el de Decepción, Wow! Ojala ya pasen los nuevos capítulos. Y bueno aquí esta mi fic y espero que et guste mucho**

**Ishii Sen Ling: Jajaja Hola Isshi tiempo sin verte en mi Fic, bueno pues que bueno que te haya gustado y perdón por dejar a al gente en suspenso, peor esa es la obligación y función de los capítulos y del lector, hacer que la trama pegue, y de nada por lo de Rorek, tu me diste la idea - **

**The Crow: Vaya, que bueno que te encante mucho, y gracias pro los halagos que me das, claro que continuare otro fic, pero primero necesito concluir este para que observen mi siguiente Saga. De las paginas que quieres, pues en realidad no hay una sobre la Pareja Rae/Rob, si quieres darte una vuelta en el capitulo anterior y cheques las paginas que di, ahí puedes encontrar imágenes.**

**_Lectores, les anuncio con interes, que estoy haciendo una pagina dedicada a los Teen Titans, en realidad una Comunidad, para que los que gusten unirse a ella y quieran apoyarme los estare esperando, después les dare la direccion._**

**_Gracias por su infinito gusto a mi trama, espero que este Capitulo les haya gustado y creo que ya conocen mi petición y pues nos vemos y gracias! Hasta el nuevo capitulo!_**

_**  
**_


	8. ConxuroDa queimada

_**La Caída de los Cuervos y los Petirrojos**_

**_Capitulo 6.5: Conxuro (Da Queimada)_**

**Notas Iniciales: Saludos a todos ustedes mis queridos y apreciados lectores que se toman el tiempo de leer esta pequeña escritura de su humilde servidor…Ya estamos en el Capitulo 6.5, (Lo pongo así porque ocurre en el mismo tiempo que Los Titanes son llamados apóstoles), y es de mi obligación darles por este medio; las mas infinitas gracias que desde mi corazón se ofrecen por ser fieles seguidores de esta saga y por ser unos apreciados y queridos lectores como no han existido otros.**

**2 Capítulos mas y estarán en el Clímax de la Historia (Dolores, Sufrimientos, sacrificios, muertes y sangre), les espera el punto máximo de la historia, así que les pido que si les fue de su agrado el capitulo anterior, continúen leyendo…**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece, esto solo es una muestra de agradecer a los grandes productores y escritores su tarea de traer esta gran serie a la TV.**

"**_Tragándome todos mis dolores_**

**_Bebiendo y bebiendo más y más de tus palabras_**

_**Por primera ves siento como una lagrima**_

**_Resbala por mi rostro."_**

**- Vampiro (Vampire)- Grupo " "**

**

* * *

****LA SOMBRA DE LA BESTIA "Tierra Santa" --Grupo de Rock medieval--**

_**La noche cae en un lugar  
donde reina hoy el miedo  
**_

_**Bajo el influjo inmortal  
de la luna y su luz  
**_

_**Te hace mirar hacia allí  
donde brilla en lo alto  
**_

_**Y al mirar el destello en tus manos  
ves que no eres tu  
**_

**_Duerme tu alma en el fondo  
de un sueño sin rumbo_**

_**Como una plaga la bestia  
se adueña de ti  
**_

_**Arde tu sangre en el fuego  
que rompe tus venas  
**_

_**Y destroza lo poco de humano  
que queda hoy de ti  
**_

_**Y ahora esta libre  
el mal que llevas dentro  
**_

_**La maldición por siempre existirá  
**_

_**El sueño del loco  
que vive encerrado en su mundo  
y no puede escapar  
**_

_**Cambia  
Y deja salir a la bestia  
**_

_**Que siempre has vivido con ella  
Y ella hoy es parte de ti**_

**

* * *

**

**Solo se había levantado tratando de calmar aquel alicado dolor que le surgía en el pecho¿¿que era lo que había pasado, Porque seguía Viva y respirando…Rage¿¿Qué había ocurrido con ella, Sentía el dolor punzante de una daga entre su corazón y sus pulmones y sin embargo ya no sangraba. Aun así, le ardía todo cuerpo¿¿Habría sido también un sueño la poción y las Palabras de Malchior?...Una Voz entre toda la oscuridad le dio la Respuesta.**

**- Sígueme Raven, acompáñame-. Afirmo la voz con un extraño parecido en su timbre y callo tan rápido como pudo. **

**Raven se movió tan sigilosa y silenciosamente como su nombre. La Oscuridad le sienta bien, ella se siente como en casa…¿Pero entonces porque siente que sus sentidos están al tope?**

**- ¿Dónde estoy?- Sollozo la Titán mientras trataba de captar la realidad en la cual se encontraba.**

**- Estas conmigo…abre los ojos y podrás verlo-. Ordenaron las sombras al tiempo que Raven trataba de comprender las palabras.**

**En si, tenia los ojos abiertos, pero…¿Por qué le pedían aquella petición, hizo un esfuerzo y en un instante todo se lleno de Luz para quedar envuelta en un extraño lugar, en un mundo en el que siempre había soñado…de pequeña.**

**- ¿Qué esta pasando?-. Miro asombrada Raven aquel Mágico Lugar mientras era hipnotizada por la vereda.**

**- Nada, estas conmigo- Sonrió Happy al ver a Raven reincorporándose**

**Raven después de alejar la vista de Happy volteo a su alrededor, conocía ese lugar…era Jump City, pero algo era extraño en aquella Ciudad, todos tenían una…¿Cómo le llamaba Raven cuando era pequeña?...ah si, Todos tenían una de esas sonrisas hipócritas que la gente usa para esconder sus temores, sin embargo, no lo podía entender, Rage, Malchior, sus amigos…¿Qué estaba Pasando?**

**- ¿Porque me has traído aquí?-. Murmuro Raven mientras no dejaba de ver a su alrededor.**

**Happy no la oyó. Raven se acerco más y la tomo de los hombros para detenerla.**

**- Porque me has.…-. Repitió extrañada Raven por la abstraída mirada del espíritu rosado.**

**La espíritu la contemplo expresivamente, como si despertara de un sueño. Un minuto después se dio cuenta de que Raven le estaba hablando, ella simplemente bajo la cabeza y rápidamente respondió.**

**- Por nada…Sígueme-. Camino un poco más acelerado Happy al ver que Raven se quedaba atrás.**

**Raven la siguió sin vacilar, sabia que era algo extraño lo que estaba pasando, sabia que no debía seguirla y sin embargo todos sus sentidos le decían lo contrario….¿Qué ocurría en esa parte?...Porque cada vez que trataba de alejarse sus pensamientos la obligaban a seguir a Happy por aquella parecida ilusión?...Continuaron unos momentos así hasta que llegaron a una parte abandonada, era muy extraño no sentir la presencia de la felicidad en esa parte, pero antes de albergar alguna duda en su menta Happy hablo callando todas las voces de su cerebro.**

**- Llegamos, ella, te buscaba…-. Señalo Happy una parte abandonada de la ciudad y muy triste.**

**Era demasiado decadente y se asemejaba a un callejón sin salida, a pesar de todo Raven continuo el camino señalado y al voltear atrás…Happy había desaparecido, algo ocurría en ese sueño suyo y pasara lo que pasara tendría que averiguarlo.**

**- ¿Eres…Eres tu?-. Sonó entre las sombras una voz apagada, triste y miedosa.**

**- Supongo que si-. Respondió secamente Raven mientras daba otros ligeros pasos hacia aquella voz.**

**- No…No te acerques…-. Respondió la voz con una suplica parecida a la de alguien que esta a punto de quedarse pasmado por el miedo.**

**- ¿Por qué No?...¿Te doy miedo?-. Pregunto Raven recordando que aquella voz se le hacia familiar y que, aquel mandato pareciera como si ya lo hubiera oído antes.**

**- No, pero no me gusta que la gente se acerque a mí, No soy normal, y me da miedo lastimarlos-. Respondió la voz con algo de llanto entre los ojos, y aunque Raven no pudiera verla, sentía en su interior aquella sensación que los Humanos le llamaban Tristeza.**

**- ¿Por qué miedo a lastimarlos?-. Pregunto Raven intrigada, ya que, al no tener sus emociones juntas dudaba de lo que cada una le decía.**

**- Yo soy un monstruo, si ellos se acercan a mi los puedo lastimar….es como si fuera un Erizo-. Respondió a la pregunta la Voz silenciosa y triste.**

**- ¿Como si fueras un erizo?-. Pregunto Raven algo extrañada al oír aquella comparación.**

- **En Invierno, un erizo quería estar más cerca de sus amigos, quería que se preocuparan por el y que lo comprendieran, pero entre más se acercaba a los demás, más los lastimaba por sus espinas, a el solo le quedaban 2 opciones, Aceptar aquella realidad y vivir con los otros mientras los hería…O escapar…Yo escape Rae…..¿Y Tu…tu que has hecho?-. Respondió la sombra con una pregunta que había hecho bambolear los cimientos todavía conscientes de la Raven que aparecía ante aquella duda.**

**Y era cierto, por lo menos su miedo había decidido Huir para no lastimar a los demás pero que había hecho Raven en realidad…Controlar sus poderes…tratar de buscar una alternativa…eran muchas las opciones que se pudieran haber obtenido pero mientras lo pensaba cada vez en aquella lúgubre y tan sencilla pregunta su mente tomaba un rumbo mas alucinado….**

**- Yo…Yo trate de aceptar la realidad, no escapar-. Respondió rápidamente mientras sentía como su cuerpo se quemaba por dentro, como si un acido estuviera traspasando cada vaso, como si cada palabra que dijera se convirtiera en fuego para su corazón…**

**- Mentira!-. Grito Gray Raven desde las sombras mientras las nubes de la ciudad se oscurecían mas y mas hasta que se volvían una densa oscuridad y continuando con un tono mas fuerte…siguió hablando.- Si hubieras aceptado la realidad no estaríamos aquí…también escapaste…somos iguales Raven…¿porque aun así…siempre me dejaste atrapada en este callejón?...DIME PORQUE!-. Grito Gray Raven mientras salía de las sombras con una rabia casi incontrolable.**

**Cuando salio de entre las sombras sus ojos eran rojos, sus ropas estaban sucias y desgarradas, y su furia se había vuelto incontrolable, al ver a Raven se abalanzo hacia ella, pero nuestra Titán huyo lo mas rápido que pudo saliendo de ese callejón y topándose en la parte principal de la Ciudad…ella parecía haberse sentido tranquila sin embargo del cielo apareció otro de sus fantasmas…..**

**- ¿De que estas Huyendo Raven?...¿De lo que siempre has huido verdad?...¿estarás huyendo…de Ti misma?-. Pregunto una sombra por detrás de Raven.**

**- Pero y tu….-. Pregunto Raven sorprendida y asustada al mismo tiempo.**

**- Yo que Raven…yo nunca he desaparecido, de hecho, siempre me ha encantado este lugar…siempre he estado en el centro…-. Dijo Green Raven mientras sobrevolaba el cuerpo de Raven.**

**- ¿Sabes como salir de aquí?…-. Dijo raven como si fuera una suplica de alguien moribundo.**

**- Eso depende de a donde quieras ir Raven-. Gruño Green con un tono de indiferencia y disgusto.**

**- No lo se…No importa a donde!-. Grito desesperada por el acido que estaba envenenando su sangre.**

**- Entonces No importa a donde vayas…siempre estarás huyendo Rae…Como una cobarde…como siempre lo has sido-. Empezó a regañarla Green por aquellas veces que huía de lo que mas amaba.**

**- Yo nunca he huido!-. Grito Raven quien se ponía las manos en su busto y se agachaba al sentir una punzada en su pecho.**

**- Has huido de las personas, has huido de Azarath, has huido de la amistad…y mas importante….Has Huido…del Amor…-. Dijo Green con un tono de tristeza mientras seguía dando vueltas alrededor de Raven.**

**- Ellos eran los que huían de mi…Yo…yo no soy una cobarde….Por favor…No me pegues!-. Grito Raven al reconocer en aquella voz alguna de las sacerdotisas de Azarath que para mitigar sus emociones le hacia sufrir males y dolores…**

**- Lo sabia Raven…sigues y seguirás siendo una cobarde…Nadie va a ayudarte…No están tus amigos…todos te han abandonado…como siempre…al fin y al cabo…Las personas van y vienen ¿no es verdad?-. Trato de recordar Green a Raven una de sus frases que le había dicho a Chico Bestia cuando Terra había muerto.**

**- No, no es verdad!...No es verdad!-. Grito Raven mientras yacía en el suelo y un trueno sonaba alrededor de aquella ciudad de Jump City que había tomado la forma de su alma.**

**Que serena y pura se veía Raven mientras yacía dando vueltas y quemándose por dentro mientras era torturada por sus espíritus…fue entonces que aunque ella odiara lo que decían, empezaba a aceptar sus argumentos y discusiones…empezaba a rendirse ante el dolor…empezaba a sufrir y empezaba a salir una agua amarga de sus ojos….y aunque no sabia si era por desesperación, dolor o por amargura acepto la rendición mientras una gota roja caía del cielo.**

**- Eso es Raven sumérgete en la desesperación, busca salida en la agonía, únete con el dolor y sacrifícate con el pánico…vamos Raven demuéstranos que en verdad puedes sentir y sufrir como un patético humano, demuéstrame que no me equivoco en decirte cobarde!-. Grito de nuevo Green Raven mientras que cada vez que caían gotas de lluvia rojiza su traje cambiaba y asimilaba el mismo color.**

**De un instante a otro la lluvia ceso y el color de Green se transformo en el rojo sangrante que tanto odiaba Raven, en ese color punzante, en ese color rabiarte, en ese color sofocante…Rage tomo el lugar de Green y al ver a Raven tirada y sin mas esperanzas decidió manipularla de nuevo. **

**- Eres patética-. Dijo Rage mientras escupía en la cara de Raven.**

**La levanto del suelo estirándola de sus Morados cabellos y al tiempo que hizo esto decidió estamparla con el piso, un grito desgarrador recorrió el cuerpo de Raven y salio por su cuerpo como si se tratara de un simple silbido, la sangre recorría ya la frente de Raven y sin importarle esto a Rage, quien disfrutaba ver sufrir a aquella que alguna vez la había derrotado la abofeteo con la mano que tenia liberada una y otra vez hasta que de los Labios de Raven brotaba como una gotera aquel liquido que daba la vida y la esperanza para el desfallido.**

**-….Por favor…-. Hizo un esfuerzo Raven mientras trataba de tomar a Rage entre sus manos.**

**- Cállate!-. Respondió a la suplica de Raven mientras le rasguñaba su mejilla derecha con sus uñas tan afiliadas y parecidas a las de un gato.**

**De nuevo entre aquella tristeza y lágrimas que salían del dolor de Raven apareció el agua Roja que da vida, esta vez en sus mejillas y mientras mas veía Rage sufrir a Raven mas fuerza tomaba y mas odio engendraba hacia ella.**

**- ¿Sabes cual es nuestro problema Raven?-. Pregunto Rage al tiempo que la tiraba en el suelo como si fuera un inmundo animal sangrante.**

**- Mi problema es que soy demasiado visual como para estar ciega-. Sonó la voz de Happy revuelta entre muchas de las voces que la Lengua de Rage repetía.**

**- Demasiado audio lógica como para estar sorda-. Pareció oírse como si se tratara de Raven Morada.**

**- Demasiado ideológica como para estar en paz-. Empezó a temblar la voz al parecerse a la de Green Raven**

**- Demasiado compasiva como para estar en guerra-. Grito la Voz de la Gray Raven que sonaba todavía furiosa.**

**- Demasiado loca como para estar sana-. Sollozo Yellow Raven como si sufriera un tormento en el interior de Rage.**

**- Demasiado floja como para ser saludable-. Sonó entre todas las voces la de la Raven Naranja.**

**- Demasiado emocional como para ser tu...-. Termino de hablar la voz parecida a la de Brown Raven.**

**Sintió en un instante como era pisoteada por 7 pies distintos y como sus fuerzas se iban agotando por el dolor, el sufrimiento y la angustia de no poder salir de ese sueño.**

**- Y por fin Raven, esta vez no podrás escapar….-. Dijo Rage mientras le apretaba el cuello a Raven y con una fuerza impresionante alimentada por la ira la levantaba del suelo para que esta tuviera menos oxigeno.**

"**así es como termina todo….así es como siempre acaba todo…." Pensaba Raven mientras sentía como cada vez la visión que tenia era menos clara y como sentía sus fuerzas acabarse.**

"**Finalmente…todo se acaba por perder y yo me perdí siempre…:"**

**Antes sus espíritus Vivian dentro de ella, ahora ella vivía dentro de ellos. Fluyendo dentro de otras personas mientras besaba la tierra y se agachaba y levantaba como fluyendo dentro de cada uno de sus compañeros….**

**Pudo sentir la oscuridad levantándose dentro de ella, Pensamientos angustiosos que creía desde hace mucho tiempo enterrados…Por mucho tiempo estuvo tratando de recordar…..**

**Pero ahora, los recuerdos son demasiado fuertes…Y el dolor demasiado real. **

* * *

**Había abierto los ojos, no sabia si estaba muerta o si se encontraba despierta, solo caía en sueños de sueños, se encontraba atrapada en aquella burbuja sofocante y sentía una enorme migraña en su cabeza, su pelo rosa relucía hermoso sin aquellos Moños que tenia, pero aun así sus poderes no servían aquí y solo se hacia una pregunta….**

**¿Que fue lo ultimo que había recordado?**

**_Mouchos, coruxas, sapos e bruxas.  
Demos, trasnos e dianhos, espritos das nevoadas veigas.  
Corvos, pintigas e meigas, feitizos das mencinheiras._**

**Eso era, aquellas palabras que traspasaban su cerebro como haciéndola caer en un pozo profundo y sin fondo, la voz la recordaba muy bien, ese hechicero…Malchior…pero las palabras las recordaba antes que nada…**

**_Búhos, Lechuzas, Sapos y Brujas._**

**_Demonios maléficos y Diablos, espíritus de las Nevadas Veigas-_**

_**CUERVOS, Salamandras y Meigas, hechizos de las curanderas.**_

**Palabras sin sentido para algunos, pero para Jynx era como oír su lengua natal, el lenguaje de la hechicería……y mientras más recordaba…mas oía las palabras.**

_**Pobres canhotas furadas, fogar dos vermes e alimanhas.  
Lume das Santas Companhas, mal de ollo, negros meigallos, cheiro dos mortos, tronos e raios**_

**Si, eran las mismas palabras que Jynx había leído al final de sus libros de hechicería, aquella que ni las sacerdotisas de la India, ni su abuela le habían permitido pronunciar…**

_**Podridas cañas agujereadas, hogar de gusanos y de alimañas.  
Fuego de las almas en pena, mal de ojo, negros hechizos, olor de los muertos, truenos y rayos.  
**_

**¿Porque las estaba pronunciando¿¿Por qué sentía cada gota de su cuerpo desvanecerse en cada instante y sentía que aquellas palabras le quemaban el corazón?...**

**_Oubeo do can, pregon da morte, foucinho do satiro e pe do coello.  
Pecadora lingua da mala muller casada cun home vello.  
Averno de Satan e Belcebu, lume dos cadavres ardentes, corpos mutilados dos indecentes, sonnus dos infernales condemnd, muxido da mar embravescida. _**

**Cada vez que trataba de recordar algo, un bloqueo mental atravesaba su cabeza, alzo la vista y vio a Raven crucificada y estigmatizada¿¿No era ella por la que habían venido a salvar?...ahora ella se sentía impotente al creer que la mala suerte le pasaba a ella y solo veía como las heridas de Raven crecían con cada palabra….**

**_Ladrido del perro, anuncio de la muerte; hocico del sátiro y pie del conejo.  
Pecadora lengua de la mala mujer casada con un hombre viejo.  
Infierno de Satán y Belcebú, fuego de los cadáveres en llamas, cuerpos mutilados de los indecentes, sonidos de los infernales condenados, mugido de la mar embravecida.  
_**

**De un Momento a otro, Malchior callo su hechizo como si hubiera acabado pero el cazo que tenia enfrente de el empezó a llamear con una gran intensidad, Jynx tuvo miedo al ver las llamas que le recordaban un tormento angustioso peor al voltear a la otra esfera y ver a Cyborg sin miedo y esperando lo peor se tranquilizo un poco, mientras seguía oyendo a Malchior, quien hizo su voz mas grave y el hechizo mas poderoso.**

_**Con este fol levantarei as chamas deste lume que asemella ao do inferno, e fuxiran as bruxas acabalo das sas escobas, indose bañar na praia das areas gordas.**_

**El fuego comenzó a extenderse por todo el lugar dejando entrever a los personajes que se encontraban en las sombras, y al llegar el fuego a aquellas esferas hechas para los Apóstoles, sintió como un calor le quemaba el cuerpo mientras veía como Raven se convulsionaba en aquella maldita cruz hecha de piedra mientras Malchior alzaba los brazos….**

_**Con este cazo levantaré las llamas de este fuego que se asemeja al del infierno, y huirán las brujas a caballo de sus escobas, yéndose a bañar a la playa de las arenas gordas. **_

**Las llamas se abrieron mas y mas, algunos de los presentes, que eran criminales sin sentido o débiles de mente empezaron a quemarse, solo aquellos que eran superiores y poderosos quedaban vivos y sin ningún tacto, al ver aquellas imagen los ojos de los titanes se cerraban por ver aquella imagen tan sátira de la realidad de la hechicería, mientras que Rorek y Jynx se tapaban los oídos por el dolor que producían las siguientes palabras de Malchior  
**

**_¡Oide, oide! os ruxidos que dan as que non poden deixar de queimarse no agoardente, quedando así purificadas._**

**Los gritos de aquellas almas en pena que atestaban el lugar empezaban a sonar como el peor sonido que pudiera existir, algo así como si se tratara de gatos maullando en la noche mientras eran desgarrados…y todos esos gritos atormentaban a los presentes en las burbujas….**

_**¡Oíd, oíd! los rugidos que dan las que no pueden dejar de quemarse en el aguardiente quedando así purificadas.**_

**Malchior tomo entre sus manos una copa de oro arreglada con atavios medievales propios de la época a la que había pertenecido. En un segundo metió la copa en el brebaje que se encontraba y alzando al copa con el liquido espumoso continuo su Conjuro…**

_**E cando este brebaxe baixe polas nosas gorxas, quedaremos libres dos males da nosa **_

**_ialma e de todo embruxamento._ **

**- No, eso no puede ser!-. Grito Rorek mientras trataba de resistir el dolor de las palabras.**

**- Que esta pasando…-. Pregunto Chico Bestia mas asombrado.**

**- El brebaje que tiene entre sus manos…es el punto culminante del hechizo-. Respondió Slade a la curiosidad que el Chico Bestia mostraba en su ojos.**

**- Es el Conjuro de la Quemada, esa copa tiene la esencia de todo el poder Mágico más maléfico que existe, inclusive el Necromicon no lo menciona por el efecto poderoso que tiene…-. Dijo Rorek mientras observaba a Malchior coronarse victorioso.**

_**Y cuando este brebaje baje por nuestras gargantas, quedaremos libres de los males de nuestra alma y de todo embrujamiento.**_

**- Entonces así es como acaba todo…-. Respondió tristemente Mas mientras veía a su hermano atrapado en otra esfera.**

**- Miren a Raven!-. Señalo Robin con su dedo mientras veía una energía oscura y mística empezaba a rodear el cuerpo de Raven tan rápidamente mientras Malchior repetía la ultima estrofa de su hechizo.**

**_- Forzas do ar, terra, mar e lume- _Dijo Malchior mientras señalaba con su dedo índice 4 de las esferas de los apóstoles...**

**_Fuerzas del aire, tierra, mar y fuego…._Los Titanes solo observaron como Aqualad y Starfire caían al suelo inconscientes y sin sentido de donde se encontraban, llevaban las pupilas dilatadas y sus cuerpo expulsaba un humo de color negro…como si se tratara de energía…Sin embargo hubo un crujido que también sorprendió a todos los presentes mientras observaban la esfera que se encontraba casi al final de ellos…**

**- Déjame en paz!-. Grito aquella voz femenina mientras un crujido acompañaba su grito.**

**- Terra!-. Grito Chico Bestia mientras veía como al igual que Aqualad y Starfire, Terra caía inconsciente y con ese humo negro saliendo de su cuerpo.**

**_- A vos fago esta chamada: si e verdade que tendes mais poder que a humana xente, eiqui e agora, facede cos espritos dos amigos que estan fora, participen con nos desta queimada!- _Termino de pronunciar Malchior mientras con sus manos manipulaba aquel humo negro…**

**_A vosotros hago esta llamada: si es verdad que tenéis más poder que la humana gente, aquí y ahora, haced que los espíritus de los amigos que están fuera, participen con nosotros de esta queimada!…._Y terminando de hacer con el Humo una rosa negra la envió directamente a la Raven que se encontraba crucificada y rodeada de aquella energía maligna…**

**De un instante a otro, la Rosa Negra rodeo a Raven y como si solo se tratara de Papel, esta rompió las cadenas que al tenían aprisionada a la Cruz de piedra, mientras su ojos se tornaban Rojo sangrante y de su Boca escupía Sangre…El Disturbio de la Sangre se había manifestado en ella y solo significaba una cosa….Raven ya no existiría y solo Rage renacería en este mundo para cumplir el sueño de su padre y la ambición de su querido Malchior….**

**- Todo esta acabado….-. Dijo Cyborg con tristeza mientras volteaba a ver a Jynx que se encontraba en la otra esfera.**

**- NO!-. Grito Robin tratando de callar a Cyborg de aquella realidad. – Mientras Sigamos Vivos nada esta perdido…todavía puedo sentir a Raven en ese monstruo…todavía podemos salvarla…-. Termino de hablar Robin mientras apretaba su puño con Rabia.**

**Y así es como los apóstoles sucumbían ante la desesperación, la tristeza, la añoranza y la locura…este era el principio del Fin de la tierra como la conocíamos, pero quien sabe...Las verdaderas Batallas no se dan físicamente…si no…mentalmente…**

**Fin del Capitulo**

**

* * *

**

**Notas Finales: Bueno en realidad no tengo mucho que decir y al mismo tiempo tengo mucho que hablar. En todas las historias que escribo, en especial desde la de "Amen" para adelante, me ha gustado agregar a mis historias un tono símbolo, un personaje un algo que represente algo de la filosofía y se pueda asociar con algo y esta Saga no es la excepción…se que algunos si han identificado mensajes y símbolos escondido en los otros capítulos pero aquí les dejo algo, que aunque tal vez no importe sirve para explicar el porque ciertas cosas.**

**Como ya deben de saber, el Alma e interior de Raven habían tomado la apariencia de Jump City para denotar como y donde se encontraban sus emociones, tal es el caso de Happy, que se encontraba rápidamente y al igual que la felicidad desaparecía misteriosamente. Gray se encontraba en lo mas oscuro y tétrico y cruel parte de su alma, la tristeza era algo que Raven no tiende a denotar y mientras mas esconde su tristeza mas la hacia sufrir, por ello que su ropa estuviera desgarrada, el que Green apareciera en el centro es porque el valor esta ante todas las demás emociones y el porque apareció Rage con la lluvia me lleva la filosofía con la cual se rigen los Siths. (Los contrapartes de los Jedi, por si hay algún despistado y ajeno al tema)**

**El Miedo lleva al enfado (Gray llevo a Raven hacia Green)**

**El Enfado lleva al odio (Green se transformo en Rage con la lluvia)**

**El Odio lleva al poder (La escena donde Raven es golpeada)**

**Y el Poder…a la Victoria (Cuando Rage se consagra como vencedora en la mente y el alma de Raven).**

**La Rosa Negra de Malchior representa la belleza y esperanza perdida en todo ese oscuro abismo y las palabras son Tomadas de un Conxuro real, que inclusive Mägo de Oz la ha usado en una de sus canciones con el mismo Nombre…si desean ponerle mas sabor a la historia les recomiendo que oigan la canción "Conxuro" de Mägo de Oz.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Contestación de Reviews…**

**Crow Raven: Bueno Crow gracias pro tus comentarios halagadores a mi alma y me alegra que hayas entendido lo de los Jinetes, si he entendido que los Apóstoles son reborujados pero con el paso del fic iran entendiendo un poco mas sobre ellos y bueno ya hablaste sobre las Muerte del Cuervo y el Petirrojo…eso te tocara a ti descubrirlo.**

**Ishii Sen Ling****: Saludos, y muchas gracias pro tus comentarios, pues heme aquí con otra actualización al fic, perdón que me tardara en actualizar pero había motivos y razones por las cuales no pude actualizar, pero espero que disfrutes este capitulo y que te siga agradando mi forma de escribir.**

**Dark Ranzou: Bueno que te puedo decir, gracias por leer el comienzo de la Saga y que bueno que te haya agradado la escena del sueño de Raven y las palabras en Italiano…todo sea para darle sabor al fic que se esta desarrollando y espero que continúes leyendo este capitulo también.**

**Rogue: Antes que anda, que bueno que te haya ido bien con los exámenes (cosa que a veces me falla pro la flojera :P) y Gracias pro apoyar la Pagina Web de los Titanes, gracias por ofrecer tu ayuda porque en realidad si voy a necesitar la ayuda de ustedes, en cuanto necesite algo te lo haré saber y pues para que no te quedes con la duda aquí te mostré algo de lo que les espera…**

**Johann Peacecraft: Saludos y que bueno que hayas tenido tu computadora otra vez, y no eres una molestia, yo lo considero mas que nada algo que me halaga muy en el fondo, y pues bueno, solo tenme paciencia para llegar a la invocación de Trigon que ya casi esta completa.**

**Raven Youkai: Muchas gracias por comparar esta humilde saga con al original, espero que si me quede mejor para sentirme realizado y bueno al igual que a ti tampoco me gusto el final, solo el RobxRae lo valen pero de ahí en mas, me siento halagado por los sentimientos que tuviste del Pobre mas y gracias por felicitarme por al idea de una Reunión…estoy de acuerdo contigo..Un acontecimiento así requería de algo Mucho más importante.**

**Krystal of Nol: No importa que no me hayas dejado review en otra ocasión, y me alegro saber que nos hayamos conocido por Messenger y pro la ayuda que me brindaste para la Pagina de los Titanes, Gracias pro la alabanza que no merezco debido a mi redacción y pues espero nos sigamos viendo. De alguien modo te pagare la ayuda que me has brindado..Gracias!**

**Harly Grace: Mi querida y apreciada dama de la cual te has ganado mis respetos, es por este medio que te agradezco todos tus reviews y toda tu admiración hacia esta pequeña saga, en verdad tu también escribes muy genial, "La Mascara del Ángel Negro" se ha convertido en mi serie de culto pro la misma emoción y énfasis que transmites en cada una de tus paginas, poca gente como tu escribe con esa emoción y con ese sentimiento que a los Escritores les Falta (No digo nombres para no meterme en problemas). Para mi es mas un honor que alguien como tu lea esta serie, y pues con esos apóstoles que te faltaron espero que en este capitulo encuentres la respuesta de uno, porque el otro será revelado más adelante. Muchas gracias y espero que continúes con esa gran escritura que tienes.**

**Rogue (de Nuevo XP): Ojala que hayas encontrado el otro nombre de Raven, desde que mencione eso mucha gente si se puso a buscarlo y solo poca gente lo ha encontrado, espero que haya sido el correcto y haya sido el que empieza con "R" **

**Ana Karolina: Gracias por el Review y pues el Nombre de Raven como he dicho no lo revelare, hasta el siguiente capitulo y hasta que acabe la versión Beta de mi Pagina, solo te puedo decir que su nombre también empieza con "R" y que también consta de 5 letras.**

**Morearwen: Bueno antes que nada gracias pro todas tus alabanzas hacia este humilde servidor que lo que as quiere es que se sientan apasionados y atraídos por esta serie que hago con esfuerzo, cariño y empeño por todos ustedes, me alegro que aunque lo leas 100 veces no te canse el Fic, y espero que así siga tu ideología, y de hecho gracias a ti decidí adelantarme a publicar el capitulo porque me recordaste que tan importantes son todos ustedes los que leen mi fic.**

**

* * *

**

**Notas Finales: **

**Bueno mis queridos y apacibles lectores, aquí esta el dolor de Raven, que es lo que complementa lo que seria el punto máximo sobre la Caída de los Cuervos y los Petirrojos. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y como siempre mi petición de los 7 reviews sigue en pie y espero que no moleste a ninguno. Es un gusto para mí informarles que la versión BETA de la página que estoy creando sobre los Titanes se encuentra en un 60 de actualización. Muy pronto, para ser exactos en el siguiente capitulo les mostrare la dirección para que los que deseen unirse y quieran saber mas de los Titanes les espere mi pagina que al igual que este Fic lo hago con amor y cariño.**

**Creo que sin más que decir solo me queda despedirme con una Frase como siempre. **

"**Todo en este mundo tiene una razón, existe el dolor porque existe el amor" –Delux- en su canción "Tristeza"**

**Se despide el Yo que existe en su mente….**

**Jearo **


	9. Renglones Torcidos

_**La Caída de los Cuervos y los Petirrojos**_

**_Capitulo 7: Los Renglones torcidos de Raven_**

**Notas Iniciales: Hola a todos mis humildes lectores que se encuentren leyendo esta Saga que la hago con mucho esfuerzo y cariño, este capitulo es el penúltimo de la Saga, como quien dice, 1 mas y completare lo que para mi seria mi mas extensa y duradera creación. Y todo se lo debo a todos ustedes mis queridos lectores, que son los que me animan a seguir en esta profesión que alimenta la hoguera de la imaginación y que sirve de beneficio mutuo. Ojala les agrade este capitulo que de alguna forma se vea algo mas espiritual aparte de la sangre, ya que como sabemos y como lo he dicho las batallas mentales son las peores.**

**Así que sin mas molestias y si les ha agradado mi Saga les invito a que continúen leyendo.**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans No me pertenece, pero se le agradece a Glen Murakami por su creación que tanta imaginación le da a la nuestra.**

"**_Y mis cicatrices me recuerdan que el pasado es real…deje mi corazón abierto solo para sentir..." –_Scars "Papa Roach"- **

**LOS RENGLONES TORCIDOS DE DIOS "Mägo de Oz" –Grupo de Rock Medieval--**

_**Igual que ayer llovía tristeza**_

_**Como estrella Fugaz**_

**_Que muere discreta, efímera_**

_**Sin dejar rastro al marchar**_

**_Hoy la mañana tiene la tontería_**

_**Y la mirada del sol**_

**_Esta cancina, legañosa y hastía_**

**_Despliega sus rayos con sopor._**

_**Estorba la mañana a quien no es capaz de comprender**_

_**Que 3 y 6 no son 10, que es quien es y no quien cree…**_

_**Ahogar la locura es como intentar**_

_**Tapar y ocultar con un dedo el sol**_

_**Parir pensamientos es como vaciar**_

_**Solo con mis manos el mar**_

_**Vivo dentro de esta jaula de Huesos**_

**_Mi mente un día echo a volar_**

**_Más allá del país de las maravillas_**

_**Alicia un dio oyó preguntar**_

**_Por el camino hacia la tierra de Oz_**

_**En busca de lucidez y Razón**_

_**Salir de su celda, que es para ella la realidad**_

_**Dar la llave oculta en su interior**_

_**Pues yo quiero desnudar mi alma de tinieblas ya**_

_**Pues yo quiero despertar y saber…¿Por qué Amar?**_

_**Dame la paz!...Y te alzare un Templo**_

_**Hazles Callar!...Hay Voces aquí**_

_**Pues busco y no encuentro….**_

_**El camino de vuelta a vivir….**_

**El silencio guardaba aquella cueva antigua, donde se escondía la hija de la oscuridad…Los rituales de Terror bambaleaban las desoladas cavernas que se estremecían por todo el lugar….Una línea roja empezaba a manchar y a pintar aquel frío suelo que parecía temerle a la sangre que escupía la extraña Figura, las paginas malvadas de este Poema estaban casi acabadas de ser escritas por la oscura poción y aquel nauseabundo olor a Miedo, terror y Pánico….**

**- Hola mi bella princesa-. Sonrió maliciosamente el hechicero-Dragón mientras veía a Rage en el suelo recuperándose del "Disturbio de la Sangre".**

**- Quien…¿Quién eres tú?...-. Pregunto forzadamente Rage mientras se levantaba y parpadeaba con sus 4 ojos.**

**- La pregunta en realidad y siempre ha sido…quien eres tu…Princesa…-. Dijo Malchior utilizando aquella astucia para comprobar que en realidad la poción había surgido efecto.**

**- Soy el eco de tu ira, el espejo en que al avaricia se refleja y me da poder…soy aquella que fluye a través de las vidas que no consiguen saber donde encontrar la salida que abre la puerta del mal o el bien…¿Y tu…quien eres?-. Respondió rápida aunque forzadamente la casi recuperada Rage.**

**- ¿Yo?...Yo soy el que soy, el Portador de Luz mi bella princesa, el que has estado esperando por mucho, mucho tiempo-. Dijo Malchior como si se reverenciara ante una verdadera diosa.**

**- Y que es lo que quieres conmigo…iluso Mortal?-. Pregunto retadoramente la Espíritu rabiosamente tratando de ver la fortaleza de Malchior.**

**- Deseo que te unas conmigo, que cumplamos un destino mayor al que existe…Yo puedo comprar tus sueños por tu alma….Podemos tener mas poder…-. Dijo Malchior como mostrando una seriedad incalculable.**

**_Recuerda que tu prioridad es sacarme de esta inmune prisión…Hija Mía….-. _Resonó la voz de Dragón en la cabeza de Rage **

**- Yo….Yo deseo…-. Rage fue interrumpida pro otro "Disturbio de Sangre" y mientras se hincaba y escupía aquel liquido rojo, Malchior se acercaba hacia ella.**

**Rage alzo la vista con sus 4 demoníacos ojos y vio que finalmente, aunque el destino suyo era el de liberar a su padre, aquel hombre, aquel ser, emanaba una gran energía y un gran poder que causaba en Rage unas sensaciones que según ella había perdido tiempo atrás…la atracción y el poder. Estos provocaban un empacho emocional en Rage, quien no podía dejar de mirar aquel extraño Hechicero del cual parecía serle conocido por una u otra razón y que en el subconsciente de Rage, Happy la hacia sentir de una forma Mejor…Malchior se acerco, acaricio la mejilla de Rage, lo que provoco que esta mirara mas asombrada al hechicero, se levanto, y como si Happy controlara su mente Rage soltó unas palabras que finalmente escribirían la ultima tinta del poema.**

**- Cubra este manto tu luz y mi amor, suave es el óbito…es demasiado dulce el dolor…Tómame, que el viento haga una canción y que este fuego eterno selle nuestra Unión…-. Dijo Rage sonriendo y abrazando a Malchior, por una extraña razón interior del amor que todas las emociones habían respondido al falso amor del hechicero.**

**Malchior complacido de que al parecer su plan estaba teniendo demasiado éxito, tomo la copa que traía entre sus manos, le vertió la poción de la Queimada y tomando con su mano derecha una daga oculta en su vestidura se corto la parte venal para que un río de sangre corriera por sus muñecas y este insertara la sangre en la bebida mientras mencionaba.**

**- Toma mi sangre, mézclala, Bébela, quémala, arde en la llama, pues solo así podrás adorarme…-. Dijo Malchior mientras le ofrecía la poción a Rage, quien insegura porque convivía con las demás emociones dudo.**

**- ….No-. Dijo secamente Rage al ver aquella mezcla de un verde con rojo provocado por la misma infusión de Malchior.**

**- Haz lo que digo pues esa es la ley, No me creas, experimenta…Bebe pues no hay otro medio….-. Decía el hechicero mientras le ofrecía la copa con aquel extraño líquido.**

**Rage se quedo mirando el liquido, sin embargo el ver aquellos ojos, y aquella sensación que no dejaba de acosarla la hizo tomar la poción de un solo sorbo, tan rápido, que parte del liquido escurrió por el cuello llenando su traje de un color verdoso, sin embargo al terminar de beber aquella poción, sintió como el disturbio desaparecía de su cuerpo, cosa que para los conocidos de la hechicería se les hacia anormal…**

**- Esto…es demasiado extraño…¿que es lo que esta haciendo?-. Se preguntaba Slade mientras veía aquellos 2 personajes tan extraños.**

**- ¿A que te refieres Slade?-. Pregunto Robin desde su esfera que se ubicaba al lado de la de Slade.**

**- El disturbio de la sangre, el conjuro, todo estaba predispuesto para que Scathe saliera de su prisión en el plano neutral y ahora…simplemente….cambia de rumbo-. Dijo Slade muy extrañado y sorprendido.**

**- El disturbio de la Sangre daba por hecho que con cada gota de sangre fuera parte del poder vital para poder sacar a Scathe, pero al quitarle el disturbio, Malchior cambio de planes-. Grito Rorek para que pudieran oírle.**

**Malchior se dio cuenta de lo que hablaban sus prisioneros, este se movió hacia el lugar donde estaban las esferas junto con Rage y sus Jinetes y empezó a hablarle y a responderle como si fuera un reto a los elegidos para el fin del mundo.**

**- ¿Lo ves tu Rorek?...¿Lo puedes ver Slade?..¿Al fin comprenden la majestuosidad de mi plan, el alcance de su visión, todo ha sido calculado y planeado desde tiempos muy antiguos, Presumo que ya has reconocido a la mayoría de los componentes…Robin, Hermano Sangre, Aqualad…Incluso Jynx, la hermana de Raza de Raven….junto con Mas y menos…admito que fueron difíciles de capturar…incluso con la ayuda de mis Jinetes…Pero mis esferas nulificadoras ahora neutralizan sus poderes y armas como los demás.-. Empezaba a hablar Malchior sintiéndose orgulloso de su magnifico y glorificado plan que por el momento había dejado confundidos a todos.**

**- No te será tan fácil Malchior, aunque nos tengas a nosotros nuestras energías nunca te las daríamos-. Dijo Robin con aquel tono heroico que usa el caballero desesperado ante el dragón.**

**- Al contrario, eso es lo de menos, es tan fácil y tan fácilmente como estos globos me permiten canalizar tus energías y las de los demás directamente hacia Rorek…Un conductor y un centro viviente creado por Scathe y reformado por los paladines ya hace miles de años, aunque a decir verdad no hubiera podido lograr esto si no hubiera sido por usted Hermano Sangre. Pero tu Slade…Tu plan de traer de nuevo a ese estupido demonio a la tierra pudo haberme traído un verdadero problema…-. Decía Malchior mientras veía con desprecio a cada uno de sus apóstoles.**

**- De no haber sido por Raven¿¿Verdad¿¿Es eso lo que tratas de decir…Criatura?-. Respondió Robin enojado al oír aquellas palabras viniendo de la boca de Malchior.**

**- Ella era solamente otro títere para que la verdadera princesa fuera liberada, pero estoy seguro que ya, a estas alturas lo has de haber supuesto….-. Respondió Malchior con una frialdad y un humor negro en sus palabras.**

**- Si hubiese sido cierto eso, Raven no hubiera tenido que haber sufrido todo lo anterior-. Dijo Robin de nuevo con un tono de reto.**

**- Claro que no, me ví forzado a ocuparme severamente de Raven debido a las circunstancias-. Respondió Malchior hacia aquella amenaza.**

**- Por….¿Por cuanto tiempo has estado jalando nuestras correas Malchior?-. Pregunto Slade furioso pero controlado a la vez.**

**- ¿Y por cuanto tiempo crees que te vamos a permitir permanecer con vida cuando esto termine?-. Agrego Rorek en un tono furioso mientras golpeaba su esfera.**

**- ¿De que se trata todo esto?-. Pregunto Robin muy asombrado pero asustado a la vez.**

**- Paciencia Niño, en cuestión de minutos, lo único que necesitaras saber es que será…Dolorosamente Obvio-. Sonrió Malchior y se dio la espalda….**

**

* * *

**

**Su nombre es Roy Harper III, pero ha sido llamado de otras formas: Amigo, Titán Honorario, Niño Bonito, mujeriego, héroe, Traidor, Arsenal, el posible candidato para ser Death, Veloz…..Speedy… Relativamente en poco tiempo, ha sido muchas cosas para muchas personas. Pero, en ocasiones, no esta seguro de saber quien es el en realidad. Hay algo diferente. Puede sentirlo. Trata de recordar que paso…que cambio…Pero lo único que recuerda es que estaba buscando algo.**

**Es como si estuviera buscando el día en la noche, la oscuridad revolotea alrededor de el. Lo envuelve, brota dentro de el. Su figura se revuelca en el suelo, y es solo entonces cuando…en ese momento, en su más oscura hora….Ve la Luz…Siempre ha estado ahí.**

**- Aqualad!-. Grito Speedy al recordar como no pudo hacer nada y se sintió ofendido por aquel ataque de Kitty-Famine.**

**- El ya no esta aquí Speedy, tenemos que ir a buscarlo-. Pronuncio una voz de entre las sombras.**

**- ¿Karen?...que¿¿Que fue lo que paso?-. Se preguntaba Speedy mientras trataba de levantarse por su cuenta.**

**- La verdad, no lo se, un sujeto llamado Plague se llevo a Bestita y a Star, me dejo inconsciente y cuando desperté alguien, o algo me trajo aquí, donde estas tu-. Terminaba de hablar Bumblebee mientras ayuda a Speedy a ponerse de pie.**

**- Debemos buscar al resto del equipo…Debemos…-. Trato de pronunciar Speedy mientras sentía una gran punzada en su espalda, al parecer aquella herida en su espalda había dejado algo más que una cicatriz.**

**- No Roy, tu estas malherido, debes descansar, debes dejarme esto a mi-. Hablo Bumblebee mientras llevaba a Speedy a un lugar donde pudiera sentarse.**

**- Las posibilidades de que tú lo logres son infinitamente negativas-. Hablo quejosamente alguien desde otro lugar en aquella inmensa cueva.**

**- ¿Gizmo?...¿Qué haces aquí pequeño mocoso?-. Dijo Bumblebee al recordar que el también debería de estar con otro equipo.**

**- Lo mismo que ustedes, mi Sociedad ha sido secuestrada por uno de las mascotas que se hacia llamar War, se que nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con los acontecimientos que están sucediendo, pero dadas las circunstancias, creo que tendremos que ir a buscarlos…-. Decía Gizmo viéndose en la necesidad de pedir ayuda a quienes el consideraba "Enemigos".**

**- Tienes razón enano, pero hay un pequeño problema, nosotros no sabemos donde se encuentran-. Respondió con agresividad Bumblebee desconfiando de Gizmo.**

**- Ese no es ningún problema, yo conozco el lugar mejor que ustedes, lo único que debemos hacer es llegar al tercer piso desde donde estamos….-. Estaba hablado Gizmo hasta que fue interrumpido.**

**- ¿Y que haremos con los guardias, los robots y los espectros?-. Pregunto Speedy con algo de fuerza.**

**- Lo mismo que harían los demás…Pelearemos-. Respondió Gizmo con un tono de valentía.**

**- ¿Puedes andar Roy?-. Pregunto Bumblebee preocupada pro la salud de su compañero.**

**- Si…no es nada comparado…con lo que les haremos a los demás…-. Pronuncio Speedy mientras empezaba a caminar con algo de lentitud.**

**- Así se habla-. Sonrió Bumblebee**

**- ¿Podríamos dejarnos para escenas como estas después tortolos?-. Dijo Gizmo con algo de burla en sus labios.**

**- Nosotros no….-. Iba a responder Bumblebee hasta que vio de reojo a su compañero.**

**¿Porque le invadía aquellos pensamientos en esa hora tan angustiosa, sabia que Speedy era un mujeriego, pero a pesar de todo eso era valiente y un muy buen amigo, nunca pudo imaginar que una simple burla de Gizmo cambiara sus sentimientos tan rápidamente, era como si se sintiera Bipolar, pero…en esos momentos una dulce voz le corto la inspiración.**

**- Karen, Karen…¿Qué te pasa?-. Pregunto Speedy al observar que se le quedaba viendo.**

**- No…Nada, hay que continuar…-. Respondió Bumblebee mientras escondía en aquellas palabras una sonrisa muy tímida.**

**- Como sea, tenemos que estar preparados… No sabemos que cosas pudo escon…-. Un sonido comparado al de una sirena de ambulancia callo a la voz de Gizmo y se dieron cuenta que una alarma los había descubierto, no había otra opción, tendrían que avanzar y pelear, sin importar que eso significara….No tener éxito en el camino.**

**

* * *

**

**- INTRUSOS EN EL NIVEL INFERIOR, INTRUSOS EN EL NIVEL INFERIOR, INTRUSOS EN EL NIVEL INFERIOR,-. El alta voz que se tenía en aquella cámara repetía todo una y otra vez, pero nadie se movía, nadie lo haría a menos que Malchior diera una orden de moverse de ahí.**

**- Vaya, creo que tendré que adelantarme a mi designio final, váyanse todos ustedes, Soldados con y sin alma, busquen y destruyan, y ustedes mis jinetes, salgan y maten, No se les olvide cerrar la cámara al salir para que no sea molestado-. Daba ordenes Malchior mientras hablaba con una voz fuerte y demasiado segura.**

**- ¿Y que hay de nosotros¿¿Qué debemos hacer?-. Pregunto el Dr. Luz con un poco de miedo en su voz.**

**- Su trabajo aquí termino desde hace mucho tiempo mortales,..Si quieren irse, váyanse, si no, acompañen a mis jinetes y serán recompensados-. Dio respuesta a la interrogante del Dr. Luz mientras observaba a cada uno de sus lacayos.**

**- Si tus palabras no son vanas…Cuenta con nosotros…-. Hablo Atlas mientras era seguido por Spike, Billy Numeroso, Vermas y demás villanos que estaban a la disposición de Malchior mientras algunos otros salían del lugar.**

**Ya libre de cualquier compañía indeseada, Malchior junto con su bella princesa Rage, empezó a hablarles a sus apóstoles.**

**- Una nueva era comienza este día…La Era del Hechicero Dragón, Bienvenidos a mi mundo, los doce elegidos. Su lugar en mi nuevo orden esta asegurado, se los prometo… Incluso aunque no sea de la forma que hubieran esperado. Ustedes son la ultima docena de peldaños hacia la divinidad, hacia una omnipotencia incluso mas allá de la de Scathe…Incluso mas allá de los todopoderosos dioses. Entérense que, ahora ustedes son los doce poderosos, destinados a cambiar el mundo para siempre…No para salvarlo-. Termino de dar su discurso Malchior mientras sonreía y señalaba a cada uno de sus apóstoles.**

**Todos los ahí presentes seguían sin entender el plan de aquel mentiroso Dragón, sabían que era solo títeres para poder ser usados, sabían que algunos estaban predestinados hacia aquel destino, pero no sabían, que era lo que quería Malchior, o que era lo que quería con ellos, sin embargo y aunque pareciera que se lo hubieran preguntado Malchior dio explicaciones de cada uno de ellos, sobre su razón y su porque.**

**- Rorek esta al centro de todo, como la tierra primaria y la hechicería que es el cimiento del poder y de todo lo que será mío. _Mas y Menos_ son Polos Magnéticos opuestos, sirviendo para controlar las olas de energía que estarán actuando, energías que estarán bajo una constante presión de las mismas fuerzas de la naturaleza. Los extremos elementales representados por _Starfire, Aqualad y Terra_…Estimulados por las energías incontrolables del hombre y de los cielos, libres de cualquier base o de cualquier gravedad. Padre, hermana, e Hijo…_Slade, Jynx y Robin_…Mucho mas fuertes que solo la suma de sus partes…Unidos al poder de la misma Fuerza indomable y el Tiempo, manejados por _Mammoth y Cyborg_ respectivamente…Finalmente junto con los pensamientos puros de la Naturaleza representados por _Chico Bestia…_El sobrante de los Apóstoles, el único del cual se necesita la energía viviente, el _Hermano Sangre_, que es la energía propia del entendimiento para que el cuerpo tome su forma mas poderosa y me haga invencible…-. El Hechicero sonrió y se rió con gran afán, sabia que no se podía equivocar.**

**- No puedes hablar en serio, asesino, Incluso tu no puedes estar lo suficiente desquiciado como para pensar que nosotros…-. De alguna forma u otra Chico Bestia, que se había recuperado del shock por ver a Terra hablaba con gran valentía.**

**- Guarda silencio, tu felicidad desbordante no te servirá ahora pequeño, desde arriba y desde abajo, desde afuera y desde adentro, mientras ustedes mueren, uno por uno. Yo me levantare como el sol, en el corazón del universo, todos sus poderes fluirán dentro de mi y a través de mi…..Llegara el Noveno demonio…¡Malchior el Grande! Y conmigo se acercara el final de los tiempos-. Con gran suspiro el hechicero dejo de hablar y se dirigió junto con la silenciosa Rage a un lugar mas arriba de la cueva, donde al parecer el extraño hechicero encendería aquellas esferas que el permitirían glorificarse con un poder mas alto que ninguno hubiera pensado.**

**- …No…Esto no…-. Rage en un ataque extraño trataba de hablar, pero esa no era Rage, sonaba as como si fuera…Raven.**

**- ¿Como es que todavía tienes el control de ella?-. Observo detenidamente Malchior a Rage al ver que de un momento, ni siquiera un segundo, su traje había cambiado a un color negro.**

**- Déjame….No…Yo….-. De nuevo y aunque pareciera que Balbuceara Rage trataba de ganar control sobre su otra personalidad escondida.**

**- Tendré que apresurarme con el plan mas de lo que debía estar planeado-. Dijo Malchior mientras una Rage confundida y con gran dolor le seguía por detrás.**

**3 de los Apóstoles seguían inconscientes, Starfire, Aqualad y Terra, esta ultima a la vez pareciera como si platicara con alguien, como si se enfrentara con alguien y como si pensara con alguien, era como si se encontrara en otra parte, en otro lugar, como si su cuerpo estuviera presente y su mente estuviera escondida, nadie había notado aquella anomalía porque no importaba mucho aquel asunto para la mayoría de los asistentes, pero Chico Bestia vio el cambio y se dispuso a hablarle…como si tuviera la esperanza de que su voz fuera respondida.**

**- Terra, Terra, despierta…despierta…-. Hablo calidamente aquel tierno chico de Color verde.**

**- ….- Inútilmente las suplicas de Chico Bestia fueron respondidas.**

**- Terra, por favor, necesito que…te levantes…te necesito…-. De nuevo Chico Bestia trato de clamarle algo a aquel Ángel Caído.**

**- Puedo ayudarte a tomar esa decisión….-. Aquella chica de cabellos dorados balbuceaba sin sentido.**

**De un instante a otro un extraño Gas se estuvo filtrando en las esferas cristalinas de los apóstoles, era un somnífero muy poderoso, de uno en uno iban cayendo como si estuvieran en un pozo profundo, tal y como Malchior lo había previsto estas esferas harían desfallecer a los Titanes pero sus energías vitales seguirían intactas, Robin antes de caer desmayado pro aquel somnífero le pareció una voz que lo llamaba y lo invitaba, No sabia quien era pero aquella misma voz, como si fuera un lamento le respondía con una tierna y calida Voz.**

**- No temas…Soy yo, No dudes, no me tengas miedo, abrazame y convéncete, un fantasma no tiene carne ni huesos, como ves que yo tengo…acompáñame…-. La voz callo en un murmullo mientras Robin se incluía en aquel pozo y en aquella dulce y tierna voz.**

**Fin del Capitulo**

**

* * *

**

**Notas Finales: Que les puedo decir en este capitulo, tal vez les parezca algo extraño, corto, largo, o tardado, pero tenia impedimentos que no me permitían avanzar en esta historia por mucho tiempo. **

**Espero que se hayan dado cuenta del verdadero enemigo al cual los Titanes en realidad se enfrentan, Scathe solo fue la excusa de Malchior para poder recibir un cuerpo en el cual pudiera cometer sus fechorías, pero nunca confíes en que pudiste engañar a un demonio.**

**Rage siempre estuvo confundida con los sentimientos hacia Malchior, porque como ya vieron en "HECHIZO" todas las emociones de Raven se habían juntado gracias a aquel amor hacia el dragón, pero en cierto modo solo Rage, que es la peor de las emociones pudo amar a alguien tan cruel e insensible como un Dragón.**

**Speedy, Bumblebee y Gizmo no estaban muertos, simplemente se encontraban heridos o malheridos en el caso de Speedy¿¿quien los llevo a aquel lugar¿¿como se enfrentaran a tantos Robots?- Esas son unas de las sorpresas para el penúltimo capitulo. (Por cierto he agregado un poco de BumblebeexSpeedy para darle mas sentimiento a la historia, ya verán porque…)**

**

* * *

**

**Contestación de Reviews.**

**_Demente_: Bueno antes que nada saludos Demente, se bienvenida a fan fiction (Lo digo porque apenas te decidiste a publicar una historia), Me alegro que mi fic haya sido placentero, si, yo entiendo el concepto sufrir esta muy de moda y pues bueno ojala que con este capitulo te alimente de curiosidad para que sigas acompañando los últimos 2 capítulos de la Saga, y si, Raven fue hecha con el propósito de Sufrir desde su nacimiento, y a mi me agrada eso, porque un personaje que no sufra no es un gran héroe.**

**_Rogue:_ Saludos Rogue, Gracias pro los halagos y las flores para mi fic, y que bueno que a ti los capítulos no se te hagan tan largos, sobre la discusión del nombre de Raven, has encontrado el correcto, Raven nunca ha cambiado de Raven, solo que una de las letras la tome como una sola (eso para infundir mas curiosidad), y bueno Robin tampoco cambio de Nombre, solo que el uniforme lo han portado varios Petirrojos, Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, y Tim Drake. Así que no te confundas tanto, ahora respecto al nombre de Slade, si lo conozco y es: Slade Wilson, en mi capitulo "Una hechicera, un Genio y Un Gigante" menciono que la propiedad de HIVE es a su nombre, se supone que en la caricatura se haría llamar: "El exterminador" o "Deathstroke" pero como la serie es para niños no podían poner Deathstroke y "Exterminador" o "Terminador" en ingles, invadiría el copyright de la película. Así te saque de dudas y te agradezco que sigas siendo una seguidora mía**

**_Lilith:_ Hola y gracias por las felicitaciones, que bueno que te siga gustando mi fic y los simbolismos, la verdad me gusta usarlos para que le den mas misterio y un aire de no solo diversión si no de cultura y para que los lectores puedan identificar tal o cual situación. Respecto a tus preguntas, aunque creo que el fic ya las contestó te diré: Los Titanes que no fueron elegidos se supone que habrían quedado en donde habían caído contra los Jinetes de Malchior. ¿Porque fueron algunos, bueno porque cada uno de ellos representaba algo especial en las esferas que le darían el poder que debería de haber recibido Scathe a Malchior…El fuego simbolizaba la purificación de las almas de los ahí presentes "_Con este cazo levantaré las llamas de este fuego que se asemeja al del infierno, y huirán las brujas a caballo de sus escobas, yéndose a bañar a la playa de las arenas gordas." _Eso quiere decir que eliminaba las almas lentas y las inservibles para darles poder y que asi fueran utilizados por Malchior. **

**_Crow Raven:_ Saludos mi querida Crow, mi grupo Favorito es Mägo de Oz y en ocasiones trato de meterles algo de su filosofía, su música y sus canciones en cada fic, porque para mi ellos son lo máximo, Bueno, ojala no te confundas tanto con este capitulo, mil disculpas si no el entiendes pero cualquier duda puedes preguntármela, gracias por lo de los cambios de personalidad, desde el principio eso fue lo que llamo la atención a muchos ye s lo que he seguido utilizando. Y pues sobre tus sueños y las cosas que te han pasado espero que se mejoren, porque no creo que Al igual que tu Raven sufra pro ella misma. **

**_Mika Seido:_ Hola Mika. Yo he llorado en mi fic solo cuando estaba escribiendo el capitulo "Confesiones de una mente atormentada" porque cuando siento el dolor de Raven trato de plasmarlo como si fuera real y creeme, yo lo sentí demasiado real en ocasiones, y siento gran emocion por la gente que ha hecho lo miso con mis fics porque quiere decir que doy muestra de buena forma en la escritura. Muchas gracias pro las alabanzas y pues espero que sigas disfrutando del fic **

**_Johana Peacecraft_: Hola Johana, gracias por decir que el capitulo estuvo interesante y espero que le hayas entendido, y también gracias por los alabos, debo decir que para mi es una molestia pedir ciertas condiciones, pero en realidad es solo para saber que el fic va avanzando y aparte si ustedes no existieran, tampoco existiría yo, y tampoco existirían los Fics.**

**_Clown Black:_ Hola Clown , gracias por tus halagos y lo demas, se que me demore y en este capitulo también, pero a veces suceden impedimentos que no me permiten continuar con esta tarea que tanto amo, igualmente nos veremos por Msn…adiós…PD: Voy a utilizar tu frase en mi siguiente capitulo asi que ponte atenta.**

**_Ishii Sen Ling:_ Saludos y gracias pro los Halagos, se que me tarde y perdón por eso pero espero que aun asi me sigan apoyando con mis fics, espero que este fic siga deleitando tu curiosidad y sin mas que decir me despido de ti.**

**_Harly Grace:_ Mi querida, apreciada, estimada y desde ahora Alumna Harly Grace, siempre me ha gustado recibir reviews de tu parte porque me hacen sentir halagado de tan hermosas palabras con las cuales te refieres a mi fic, y eso, sabiendo que los tuyos son mejores, entiendo que a veces no se capten los simbolismos pero el sentir la esencia lo hace algo más especial al fic, al igual que tu me dices, para mi nunca una autora me había dejado tan impregnado con una historia como la tuya, y espero que sigamos en contacto porque he deseado escribir un Fic en conjunto con alguien tan buena como tu, y para mi es el honor recibir este Revió y por eso…Gracias!.**

**Notas Finales: Bueno, no me queda mas que agradecer su gran apoyo y desinterés en leer y felicitarme por este pequeño fic que todos ustedes mis lectores leen, este capitulo es el penúltimo de la caída, el siguiente será uno especial donde sabrán cosas interesantes de Rach…digo, de Raven y asi puedan disfrutar mas la lectura, el grupo de los Titanes sigue incompleto pero les pasare la dirección para quien quiera ayudar en la cooperación de la comunidad sea bienvenido.**

**Sin más que decir mas que estar infinitamente agradecido pro sus halagos me despido:**

**Ni siquiera un Dios puede cambiar en derrota la victoria de quien se ha vencido a sí mismo. **

_**Jearo**_

**__**

**_PD: MI NUEVO E-MAIL ES emmanuelazuara (arroba) _**


	10. Capitulo Especial

_**La Caída de los Cuervos y los Petirrojos**_

**_Capitulo Especial: El Poema de un Cuervo agonizante_**

**Notas Iniciales: Mis queridos lectores, les mando un apreciado y querido saludo desde este monitor con el cual ustedes me permiten existir a través de la escritura, como siempre es un honor y gusto que ustedes sigan conmigo en esta saga y les aprecio el hecho de apoyarme en cada capitulo. Este es un Capitulo especial porque en realidad aunque tenga que ver mucho con la historia, me ha gustado hacer algo que haga saber como es que Raven recupero el control y como la batalla mental y los cuestionamientos que Raven siempre se ha hecho sean respondidos en esta parte de la historia.**

**Así que si más interrupciones de mi parte y esperando que siga siendo de su agrado, los invito a continuar con Mi Saga.**

**_Disclaimer: _Teen Titans no me pertenece y esto es algo legal y simplemente pro ser un gran aficionado a la animaron.**

**_El Poema de un Niño Muerto Dead Boy´s Poem - Nigthwish- _**

**"I live no more to shame nor me nor you**

**I'm sorry"**

**Born from silence, silence full of it**

**A perfect concert my best friend**

**So much to live for, so much to die for**

**If only my heart had a home**

**Sing what you can't say**

**Forget what you can't play**

**Hasten to drown into beautiful eyes**

**Walk within my poetry, this dying music**

**- My loveletter to nobody**

**Never sigh for better world**

**It's already composed, played and told**

**Every thought the music I write**

**Everything a wish for the night**

**Wrote for the eclipse, wrote for the virgin**

**Died for the beauty the one in the garden**

**Created a kingdom, reached for the wisdom**

**Failed in becoming a god**

**Never sigh for better world**

**It's already composed, played and told**

**Every thought the music I write**

**Everything a wish for the night**

**If you read this line, remember not the hand that wrote it**

**Remember only the verse, songmaker's cry the one without tears**

**For I've given this its strength and it has become my only strength.**

**Comforting home, mother's lap, chance for immortality**

**Where being wanted became a thrill I never knew**

**The sweet piano writing down my life**

**Teach me passion for I fear it's gone**

**Show me love, hold the lorn**

**So much more I wanted to give to the ones who love me**

**I'm sorry**

**Time will tell this bitter farewell**

**I live no more to shame nor me nor you**

**And you... I wish I didn't feel for you anymore...**

**A lonely soul... An ocean soul...**

**Raven se encontraba quieta, tan sigilosa como su nombre, pero la oscuridad no le **

**Sentía muy bien, tenia miedo de ir a casa…Sus sentidos no se encontraban ni siquiera al mínimo, simplemente ella solo recordaba y lloraba, sola y cautiva, por su amarga existencia. No podía dejar de estar en una posición encuclillada, meciéndose y llorando, aquel cuarto oscuro le daba miedo….y sabia que nada podría rescatarla, sin embargo, y cuando todo pareciera Gris, una extraña Luz Naranja revoloteo alrededor. **

**Raven la miro por un momento y dejo de llorar, la luz tomo la forma de una hermosa Joven de piel naranja y cabellos de Fuego, ojos de color esmeralda y una fortaleza de acero, vio a Raven un momento y de repente empezó a hablar como si quisiera tratarla de rescatar…..**

**- Amiga Raven…¿Qué tienes?-. Pregunto la hermosa Chica de Cabellos de Fuego hacia aquel ángel atormentado.**

**- Estoy sola…he fallado, he perdido la esperanza…todo…todo esta perdido…-. Raven, que aunque pareciera que no le hubiere respondido había dado demasiadas respuestas a esa simple pregunta.**

**- Tu nunca has estado sola Amiga Raven, Yo te entiendo…se lo que sientes…-. Dijo la Hermosa Alíen mientras se dirigía hacia Raven.**

**- No...Tu no entiendes Nada…No te me acerques…-. Respondió Raven desde su mismo Lugar**

**- Entiendo…-. Dijo Starfire mientras mas se acercaba a Raven sin hacerle Caso a su advertencia.**

**- ¡No entiendes, Idiota**.**¿Crees que realmente entiendes los que estoy pensando?. ¿Crees que puedes ayudarme? Esa es una manera egoísta de pensar. Tú no entiendes.-. Grito con lágrimas de furia en los ojos nuestra querida Cuervo.**

**- Amiga Raven, es que yo si te entiendo, se lo que es perder la esperaza de un momento a otro, se lo que no es tener nada, aprendí eso cuando era una esclava, pero también aprendí a tener esperanza y soñar con un mundo mejor, sabia que tarde o temprano me liberaría de mis opresores…¿No fuiste tu quien llamaste a los Titanes para que fueran a mi rescate?...Tú sigues con vida y eso es lo que importa en este momento.**

**- Pero Yo…si me acerco a los demás los voy a lastimar, y ellos a mi, si pudiera decir lo que quisiera estaría a gusto pero mis sentimientos podrían herir a los demás, eso me lo enseñaron en Azarath…-. Decía Raven al oír aquella confesión de su amiga mientras seguía llorando su amarga soledad.**

**- Tus sentimientos vienen de tu interior y solo pueden venir de tus pensamientos. Crees que los demás pueden herirte o decepcionarte o hacerte sentir mal, pero nadie puede meterse en tu mente y hacerte pensar y sentir nada. Recuerda eso muy bien-. Continúo Starfire su discurso.**

**- ¿Pero que pasa cuando lastimo a los demás, cuando trato de dar amor siempre salgo lastimada….Chico Bestia…Tu…Malchior…Robin…Siempre acabo con más heridas de las que hubiese querido Sanar-. Dijo Raven mientras recordaba aquellas experiencias por las cuales su corazón se había abierto y había salido lastimado.**

**- En realidad, lastimarse los unos a los otros es el amor de los Jóvenes y adultos…y eso no lo podemos hacer cambiar aunque quisiéramos…-. Dijo Starfire con la inocencia de un niño.**

**- Todo mundo se aprovecha de mi…solo soy un objeto para el mundo nadie me ha tratado bien…-. Dijo Raven entre lágrimas al recordar que en cierto modo, solo había sido un objeto, para su padre, para Slade, para Malchior, y tal vez…Para sus amigos.**

**- Eso es realmente Pobre, pero tu te dejabas aprovechar porque tu lo permitías Raven, solo ocurría porque en tu mente tu dejabas que te manipularan, al no querer abrir tus sentimientos y esconderlos con la excusa de controlar tus poderes sentías que de esa forma podías contrarrestar la soledad…¿Verdad que estabas en un error?-. Dijo Starfire como si fuera una hermana amorosa regañando a su hermana menor.**

**- Entonces¿¿Debo suponer que yo tenía el control de todo lo que pasaba?-. Pregunto Raven al tratar de captar lo que la hermosa Starfire le decía.**

**- No, no tenias el control de lo que pasaba pero tienes el control de lo que ocurre en tu mente y esa es la razón mas poderosa que pueda existir para no sentirte sola-. Pronuncio Starfire mientras estaba más cerca de Raven.**

**- Pero yo ya no tengo el control, he perdido la batalla…-. Dijo Raven tristemente recordando hechos pasados.**

**- Pero¿¿Es que no lo has entendido Amiga Raven, No solo es el luchar, si no el también tener la esperanza, hay algo más que luchar en este mundo, tu sigues viva y mientras estés así todavía hay una palabra que no muere hasta el final…La Esperanza..-. Nuestra querida Alíen con unas lagrimas en sus ojos le decía a Raven tratándola de hacer comprender.**

**- La esperanza…pero es solo una ilusión ¿No?-. Sollozo el Cuervo de las pesadillas al simplemente recordar cosas donde la esperanza se había esfumado.**

**- Eso depende de ti Amiga Raven…mira mis cicatrices, no creas que la esperanza vendrá a ti rápidamente, estas cicatrices nos recuerdan el pasado y aunque duela siempre podremos tener esperanza….-. Starfire lloraba de tristeza mientras se levantaba un poco su blusa y le mostraba una espalda llena de latigazos.**

**- Yo…Yo….-. Raven no supo que más pronunciar, al parecer las respuestas había tomado un rumbo más difícil del cual no podría haberse adaptado.**

**- Perdóname Amiga Raven…Yo.-…Lo siento mucho…-. Starfire sollozo con 2 lindas y amargas lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se iba desvaneciendo…**

**- Star…que…¿Por qué?…Lagrimas…-, Raven que aunque no completo una oración fue comprendida por su amiga.**

**- Quise ayudarte Amiga…pero creo que no me entendiste…lloro porque no pude hacer nada para ayudarte…Por lo menos podré decir que lo he intentado…debo de seguir,…caminando con mi propia esperanza…-. Dijo Starfire mientras de un momento a otro esta se desvanecía por el aire dejando impregnado aquel bello olor a Tamariana y aquella Luz Naranja que hace tiempo revoloteaba se extinguía dejando a la pobre Raven inmersa en su llanto.**

**Un sollozo resonó en la oscuridad y Raven quedo de nuevo sola y desolada, trataba de canalizar las palabras de Starfire pero no lograba captarlas porque cada vez que lo hacia, Jaquecas con imágenes destruían su concentración.**

**_- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan rara Raven?-. Sonó la voz de Chico Bestia en su cabeza._**

**- Yo…No soy rara, solo soy diferente…Es en serio-. Le dijo Raven al silencio.**

**_- Tu podrías hacerlo, pero siempre estas ocupada siendo gruñona y grosera para sentir nada por el estilo!-. Pareció como si una linda alíen le reclamara a Raven._**

**- Ya te lo dije Star…Así yo…no lastimo…Yo…-. Dijo Raven muy triste y solitaria.**

**_- ¿Estas segura que estas bien, Si hay algo en lo que yo pudiera ayudar…siempre estaré ahí para ti-. Oyó la calida voz de su petirrojo entre las sombras._**

**-. No estoy bien…por favor…¡Sálvame!-. Grito Raven en silencio.**

**_- Te ves realmente Patética….-. Se oyó decir una voz parecida a la de Jynx._**

**- ¡No!...¡No es verdad!...¡Tu Mientes!-. Gritó Raven a las Sombras de su oscura alma.**

**_- Es en serio, te ves realmente patética-. Dijo una voz femenina muy conocida para Raven._**

**- Tu…pero…-. Raven guardo silencio mientras observaba como un resplandor amarillo se acercaba al único espacio donde había luz que estaba siendo ocupado pro su cuerpo.**

**La Chica que se puso enfrente de Raven no era otra más que Terra. La verdad, no había cambiado desde la última vez que la vio, Tez Blanca, cabellos dorados y unos ojos azules misteriosos. Seguía usando el mismo traje de Aprendiz de Slade y sus vendas parecían haber quedado intactas, solo una cosa había cambiado en ella…La parte izquierda de su cabello se encontraba detrás de su oreja mostrando toda su bella cara dando por hecho que finalmente había sido liberada de la influencia de Slade.**

**Dicen que los Humanos somos tan tercos en comprender los mensajes ambiguos por medio de formas afectivas que en ocasiones, la única forma de hacernos comprender es por medio de la violencia y el regaño…Y para Terra, Raven no hacia excepción a esa regla.**

**- ¿Te deje sin habla, vaya, me siento realmente halagada-. Sonrió la Chica de Cabellos del sol mientras se acercaba a Raven.**

**- Terra….-. Pronuncio Raven con algo de furia en su lengua.**

**- Raven…-. Saludo sarcásticamente Terra.**

**- Traidora…-. Volvió a pronunciar Raven con enojo.**

**- Bruja...-. Respondió Terra en su defensa.**

**- ¿Qué haces aquí?...¿Acaso quieres ayudarme?-. Pregunto seriamente Raven.**

**- Por favor Raven, yo creo que la traidora ha sido otra, y en ayudarte…Si te dijera que si, me rechazarías como siempre has hecho con los consejos…así que te voy a mentir y te diré que si-. Decía Terra mientras caminaba alrededor de Raven con una ternura interior hacia aquella sufrida chica que al final ella consideró como una…Amiga.**

**- No digas tonterías-. Dijo Raven mientras se levantaba lentamente de su lugar.**

**- ¿Qué pasa Raven?-. Pregunto Terra al ver como Raven cambiaba su postura, se levantaba y utilizaba su mano derecha como un alto.**

**- Azarath…-. Pronuncio lentamente Raven**

**- No me obligues a arreglarlo de la mala manera-. Dijo Terra mientras tomaba una posición de combate.**

**Sin embargo, antes de que Raven pronunciara sus otras palabras la inmensa oscuridad comenzó a transformarse en las calles de la ya olvidada Jump City, Raven avanzo hacia un oscuro callejón, pero Terra, con una gran agilidad, se puso enfrente de un solo brinco hacia atrás.**

**- Vamos Raven, podríamos sentarnos y terminar esto en este mismo instante…¿Qué vas a hacer?...¿Escapar?-. Pregunto Terra mientras perseguía a Raven por aquel oscuro callejón de la ciudad que se había creado con su mente.**

**Sin que ninguna de las 2 soltara otra palabra se fueron persiguiendo como 2 presas entre cada una, feroces y ágiles, una por desesperación y la otra por ayudar…se encontraron en la Torre Titán. Finalmente, todo termina donde empieza y sin esperar algún otro momento Terra soltó la palabra.**

**- Sabes Raven, aprecio la Ironía como todos, pero no es momento de juegos tontos, decidete…¿Vas a Pelear?-. Pregunto Terra mientras con sus manos hacia un movimiento oscilatorio para despegar unas rocas de buen tamaño.**

**Raven sin dar respuesta al predicamento de Terra empezó a transformarse en la sombra del Cuervo que la caracterizaba, tal vez para escapar, pero antes de que esto ocurriera, Terra, con una agilidad impresionante lanzo las rocas hacia Raven, sin embargo y para la sorpresa de Terra; Las rocas la atravesaron como un fantasma y noto que sus alas brillaban con un negro intenso como el de la noche.**

**- ¿Que les paso a tus alas, es como si estuvieran hechas de Oscuridad!-. Y sin dar mas aviso Terra fue golpeada por una oscuridad que la envolvió de los pies a la cabeza mientras a ella le entraban imágenes y recuerdos que no eran de su persona…si no…de Raven.**

**_- Sigue huyendo Raven, sabes que es lo mejor que puedes hacer…-. La voz resonó en la cabeza de Terra como si se tratara de un Dragón._**

**_- Pero se que quiere ayudarme..-. Oyó entre las voces la hermosa voz de Raven_**

**_- A ti nadie te puede ayudar…libera tu odio…-. Reprimió la voz_**

_**- Pero yo…-. Trato de replicar Raven..**_

**_- Solo sirves para tu destino y para nada más… Tu ya no importas mas Raven …- Terra _Oyó en la oscuridad una voz parecida a la de Un Dragón**

**Pero a Terra si le importa. Ha habido ocasiones en que le han dicho lo contrario cuando ha sido acusada de ser demasiado distante. Pero ella siempre ha querido ayudar, siempre ha querido marcar la diferencia… Ahora.**

**Ella siente su angustia.**

**_- Déjame en paz padre…Yo ya no quiero!-. _**

**Su Miseria.**

**_- Pero al final no soy nadie, todos se aprovechan de mí, todos solo me utilizan…-_**

**Su…Esperanza.**

_**- Sin embargo, Star, Chico Bestia, Terra…Robin, ellos siempre…-**_

**Terra conocía parte del pasado de Raven, pero no conocía lo que hay dentro de su alma, pensaba que solo era por ser tan caprichosa por lo cual no quería salvarse, pero estar dentro de la mente de aquel cuervo le hizo cambiar la razón...¿Por cuánto tiempo ha estado ciega?...**

**Una voz le dice que no es su culpa…Una voz dulce y Familiar.**

**_- Se a que te refieres Terra, pero Raven es así, aunque muy dentro de ella es una persona muy tierna-._ Retumbo la voz de Chico Bestia en su subconsciente.**

**Y ahora, sin quererlo, lanza su mente al pasado… Ella lo recuerda todo. El dolor…La debilidad… La desesperación…**

**_- ¿Pero ellos son mis amigos…-. _Lloraba una niña de cabellos dorados.**

**_- No Mi querida niña…tú no tienes amigos…Y sábete que desde ahora tú eres mi aprendiz.- _La voz de Slade calmo aquel llanto de la niña de cabellos dorados.**

**El plan de Malchior de moldear a Raven en su princesa no había sido el primer intento de otro villano, Slade ya había llamado a Terra para que fuera su aprendiz…su Princesa….Terra "La Terrible"…Loca, sola y mutilada…al borde de la desesperación, acepto la oscuridad como si lo hubiese superado con su sacrificio…Pero ahora…**

**Algo la interrumpe, puede sentir que la oscuridad se levantaba en ella, pero su sacrificio logro transformarla, abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que se encuentra en la Torre-T, exactamente en el lugar que era su habitación…sale de el cuarto y se pone a buscar al escurridizo espíritu del Cuervo, ella sabe que esta dentro de la Torre…porque ella haría lo mismo…**

**- Se que estas aquí Raven, no te escondas…-. Dijo Terra mientras salía de su cuarto y empezaba a caminar.**

**Por un momento se dio cuenta que era inútil el hablar sin sentido, ella simplemente siguió sus instintos, y llego a pararse afuera de la habitación de Raven…dio un paso y la puerta se abrió como si fuera un amante con los brazos abiertos, ella estaba en su cuarto, paralizada por un enorme espejo con grandes adornos antiguos.**

**- Ayúdame Terra…Por favor!..Solo tú puedes hacerlo!-. Dijo Raven con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Terra trataba de encontrar las palabras para decirle.**

**- Creo que tu no eres la verdadera Raven…la que yo conocí, era alguien valiente y dispuesta a todo, no una niña llorona-. Pronuncio Terra con tal de cambiar la actitud de Raven.**

**- Por Favor Terra…solo tú puedes ayudarme…-. Iba a pronunciar Raven hasta que fue interrumpida por Terra con su voz linda y a la vez enojada.**

**- Eso es una mentira, ti todo mundo puede ayudarte, tienes miedo de Robin y de Chico Bestia, tienes miedo de tu padre y de tu madre, sólo estás escapando a tu realidad. No puedes sentir esto como verdadera felicidad-. Dijo Terra enojada al ver aquella pobre y mala actitud en Raven aunque sabia que por dentro ella alguna vez se sintió así.**

**- Por favor…-. Suplico Raven como una niña asustada.**

**- Entonces…Ve lo que realmente eres…Mírate en el espejo y pregúntate¿¿Qué es lo que realmente quiero ser yo?"-. Dijo Raven con más tranquilidad al sentir ternura por Raven.**

**- …Y tu…¿Tu que lo que quieres ser?-. Pregunto Raven con una mirada sofocante en su lindo iris.**

**- Cualquier otra cosa que lo que era…Quise dar todo, cualquier otra cosa por mis poderes…pero perdí lo más importante…lo que realmente valía la pena…-. Sollozo Terra recordando su pasado.**

**Repentinamente las imágenes comienzan a emerger dentro de su mente…Terra y Raven se convierten en una…Su sufrimiento mutuo a manos de Slade y Malchior respectivamente, lo cortan a través de su mente…ambas moldeadas a la visión de un ser superior…sienten el trauma de cada una de sus transformaciones…La fortaleza necesaria para aguantarla...Y la debilidad que ambas sintieron al rendirse ante ella.**

**- Pero como puede acabar todo esto Terra..¿Cómo?-. Pregunto Raven un poco mas calmada al encontrar respuestas en su propia mente.**

**- Puedo ayudarte a tomar esa decisión Rae, en mi interior….Yo represento la esperanza pura. No solo para mi misma….si no para otros que me amaron. Me tomo mucho tiempo entenderlo, pero ese fue el reto de Slade. El habla de la supervivencia del mas apto, pero la mayor prueba que podemos enfrentar es la de vencernos a nosotros mismos. En nuestra lucha nos han dado opciones….Podemos aceptar la esperanza o la desesperación, yo escogí la esperanza Rae. Sabia que de alguna forma volvería a verlos, pero también puedes rendirte al miedo, la frustración, a la violación…al odio…la oscuridad o…..Ver la luz-. Dijo Terra mientras se secaba las lágrimas que caían en su mesilla mientras Raven se levantaba ya sin lágrimas pero con una tristeza inmensa y escondida.**

**- Yo…vine aquí porque estuve buscando respuestas Terra...Después de todo lo que paso, mi cabeza aun estaba llena de "Porqués" y de "Que hubiera pasado si…" y finalmente tuve que guardar esas preguntas. Pero también me di cuenta que no estaba buscando respuestas para lo que pasaba afuera…si no lo que me pasaba en mi interior…La verdad aprendí mucho de ti Terra y me pregunto. Sabiendo lo que tú sabes…¿Volverías a hacerlo todo de nuevo?...¿Sabiendo que la única forma en que pudieras controlar tus poderes seria ser la aprendiz de un demente como Slade?...¿Valdría la Pena para ti?-. Pronuncio Raven con una ternura y una calidez que el más frío invierno de crueldad se hubiera visto opacado.**

**De un instante a otro, por impulso, Terra abrazo a Raven y esta correspondió al abrazo, lloraron un poco, y las respuestas que Raven buscaba llegaron silenciosamente. Incluso aunque hubieran querido hablar ninguna palabra hubiera sido necesaria porque tanto para Raven como para Terra…el entendimiento, era esclarecedor.**

**La Oscuridad se aleja de Raven y de Terra, por fin la oscuridad que las envolvía desperecía gracias a su mismo interior y a su mismo entendimiento, 2 chicas con los mismos problemas pero que ambas habían tomado caminos diferentes…ahora para ellas la noche se hizo día y el invierno una primavera casi eterna…**

**- Y entonces...¿Qué pasara ahora?-. Pregunto Raven mientras finalizaban el abrazo y aquel cuarto se convertía en oscuridad.**

**- Para nosotras…Tomaremos las cosas día a día. Aunque parezca lo contrario Raven, nuestra completa redención llegara lentamente…con el tiempo-. Dijo Terra mirando al horizonte.**

**- Es gracioso, incluso después de esto, siento como si algo faltara…como si no supiera que hacer de aquí en adelante-. Pronuncio Raven con una seriedad mas tranquila.**

**- Simplemente no estas acostumbrada a los finales felices...-. Termino de pronunciar Terra mientras se iba desvaneciendo.**

**- Si, tal vez, nunca he podido disfrutar de alguno…-. Dijo Raven mientras volteaba y observaba como Terra se desvanecía de aquel plano psionico.**

**Raven se quedo sola por un momento, pensó que podría salir…pero se había equivocado, pensó que había hallado todas las respuestas con aquel fugaz abrazo, pero pareciera como si en realidad faltara algo, en un instante, todo tiene sentido, Aquella inmensa oscuridad empieza a recordarle que su Petirrojo faltaba para completar las respuestas que tanto se escondían dentro de la mente tan complicada de Raven, y como si hubiese sido una suplica, la Orbe de la mente de Raven se transforma en el camposanto de Azarath, su tierra natal¿¿Por qué?...en realidad no lo sabe, pero ve la tumba de su abuela y comienza a recordar de nuevo su pasado, pero lo que ella no sabía es que su presente estaba en camino…**

**- Mi mente…siento que arde..Como si hubieran jugado Football con mi esqueleto..¿En donde…en donde estoy?-. Se preguntaba Robin mientras se levantaba de caminar por toda una extraña devastación total y cercana a un campo.**

**La imagen que Robin había recibido era hermosa y extraña, por un lado el lugar donde se encontraba estaba desolado y destruido, pero por otro lado le llegaba una sensación de paz y tranquilidad a su mente, la parte donde estaba parado seguía estando fresca y verde aunque con un olor a muerte, se quedo a mirar por un segundo pero antes de que observara bien un diente de León, pudo ver a lo lejos a alguien que se encontraba hincada en una tumba…era su cuervo, aquella por la que habían ido a buscar…¿era una ilusión?...ojala para el no lo fuese.**

**- Rae..¿En donde estamos?-. Preguntaba Robin mientras se quedaba parado detrás de su Cuervo.**

**- Estamos…en casa, Azarath, mi tierra natal…-. Dijo Raven tristemente y sin despegar sus ojos de la tumba.**

**- ¿Y que parte de tu planeta es este?-. Pregunto el Petirrojo un poco intrigado.**

**- Este es lugar donde enterrábamos y honrábamos a nuestros muertos,…Aquellos que dieron su vida por un mundo mejor, aquellos que se preocuparon por mi…Pensé que al irme de Azarath borraría todo el dolor…Les falle, no me convertí en la persona que ellos querían que fuese…-. Dijo Raven un poco triste y melancólica.**

**- No puedes culparte por estas tumbas Rae, una vida es un pequeño precio por pagar, si esta asegura un mundo mejor para aquellos que vendrán después…Tal vez, algún día, tu y yo…tendremos que hacer lo mismo-. Dijo Robin mientras ponía su mano derecha en el hombro de Raven.**

**- Se que tus intenciones son buenas Dick, pero…no se si puedas entenderlo. Confronte mi destino…luche contra la influencia de mi padre…Y perdí…¿Cómo puedo vivir sabiendo que billones podrían morir por mi culpa?-. Pregunto Raven todavía con un poco de tristeza en su alma.**

**- No quiero que te dañes sólo porque ahora te odias a ti misma. Eso es sólo para engañarte a ti misma al auto-castigarte temporalmente. No lo hagas-. Pronuncio Robin tratando de reconfortar a su intima amiga.**

**- Robin..Tú¿¿piensas en tus padres?-. Pregunto Raven algo curiosa y extrañada.**

**- Si, los perdí cuando era muy pequeño¿¿Creerías si te dijera que solía mirar las estrellas imaginando sus rostros en las constelaciones…Irónicamente pensando que murieron como grandes estrellas de circo?-. Sonrió algo triste el Joven Petirrojo.**

**- Después de que el planeta Azarath fue destruido y junto con el se fueron mi abuela adoptiva y mi…madre, pensé en todo lo que me habían enseñado…Acerca de mis poderes…acerca de convertirme en una gran persona. Solía buscar un claro…un campo…o un techo en donde pudiera estar sola y observara el cielo. Ahí solía encender una pequeña flama honrándolos a ellos…y recordándolas….de esa forma imagine que nunca me encontraría sola…-. Dijo Raven mientras tomaba de la tumba una vela apagada.**

**- Yo se que ellas estuvieron contigo y tu con ellas, te aseguro que si hubiese sido otra cosa, ellas no pasarían un día sin que pensaran en ti…se que hubiesen hecho lo que fuera por estar a tu lado-. Dijo Robin tratando de calmar a la triste Raven.**

**- Siempre odie a mis padres, mi madre me despreciaba y mi padre…no creo que el en realidad hubiese sido mi padre…Pero lo hecho, hecho esta, si alguna vez sentí odio acerca de esa situación…creo que estoy empezando a superarlo...Y aquí estoy aburriéndote, diciéndote y dándote a entender que ya no quiero vivir en el pasado. Toda mi vida se ha tratado del pasado…¿Que tal si para variar vivimos el presente? Que ironía es la vida.-. Dijo raven seriamente mientras dejaba de ver la vela y volteaba a ver a Robin a su mascara.**

**¿Quieres Ironías Raven?...Aquí estoy yo, al borde de lo que podría ser el fin del mundo…pero en este momento estoy contento. Estoy aquí contigo en Azarath, y diciéndote en realidad que te quiero mucho…¿Por qué siempre necesitamos estar al borde del final antes de que decidamos abrir nuestros corazones…para expresar como nos sentimos realmente?-. Dijo Robin mientras tocaba con su calida mano una de las mejillas de Raven.**

**- No necesitas explicarte Dick, si hay alguien que lo entiende…esa soy yo. Tengo que pedirte una cosa, prométeme que cuando esto acabe, no me recordaras como la mujer que ves hoy ante ti…Derrotada por toda una vida de batallas...Prométeme que me recordaras como la mujer que alguna vez esperaste que fuera-. Dijo Raven con una tierna y calida voz en sus labios tan carnosos y hermosos para Robin.**

**Sin decirlo, de un instante a otro, y como si hubiese sido un impulso sobrenatural, Robin tomo a Raven con sus manos, la acerco a el, cerro los ojos, y el éxtasis de los labios llegaron a el y a ella, fue un largo y efusivo beso que sellaba la unión entre 2 Aves, Raven, que por un momento lo había tomado por sorpresa comenzó a relajarse y dejarse llevar por el sentimiento…Después de tener los labios despegados Robin le dijo las palabras mas hermosas que Raven nunca hubiese oído de su padre o de su madre…**

**- Raven… ¿Qué acaso no lo sabes? Eres la mujer que siempre desee que fueras, la mujer con la que siempre había soñado-. Sonrió Robin despegándose del abrazo que había venido acompañado de aquel efusivo beso.**

**Para ese entonces, una pluma blanca cayo del cielo, era un cristal pequeñísimo pero explicaba una cosa, algo extraño estaba sucediendo dentro de la mente de Raven, ese cristal era.**

**- ¿Nieve?-. Pregunto Robin mientras tocaba con sus guantes aquella pequeña espuma que caía del cielo.**

**- ¿Cómo es posible? Debe de haber algo sobrenatural para que haya salido de la nada…aunque a decir verdad, aquí nada es natural…-. Dijo Raven con aquel tono de ironía en sus labios.**

**La Nieve empezó a incrementarse de un momento a otro, y tan rápido como vino se convirtió en una tormenta, la Nieve cubría todo y opacaba la vista.**

**- Dame tu mano Robin, no debemos separarnos…-. Dijo Raven mientras taraba de buscar a su petirrojo en toda esa mezclura de blanco.**

**La nieve se calmo por un momento, y no pudo encontrar a Robin, pero pudo notar como el lugar donde se encontraba no era aquel camposanto donde estaban, se hallaban cerca de un palacio de cristal, con antiguas runas mas antiguas que las de los nórdicos y al ver aquel palacio, a Raven le pareció Familiar una imagen con un símbolo parecido al que traía en su capucha…Entro y lo que vio en el techo fue a Robin flotando como si sufriera de intensos dolores, y antes de que pronunciara algo una voz aguda y casi autoritaria la calmo.**

**- ¿Buscabas a alguien Raven?-. Resonó una voz entre las sombras.**

**La figura que apareció ante ella, era una mujer de cabellos negros y morados, con unos labios carnosos y con una belleza infinita, usaba una capucha parecida a la de Raven pero de color Blanco, sus ojos eran los mismos que Raven y su voz era mas parecida a la de un…Ángel**

**- A…¿Ángela Roth?...¿Arella?...¿MADRE!Así que tu estas detrás de este fenómeno!-. Dijo Raven con una furia en sus ojos y sus palabras**

**- Vamos¿¿Por qué tan formal Rachel, después de todo soy tu madre-. Pronuncio la mujer con aquel autoritarismo de madre, y cuando pronuncio el nombre real de Raven demostraba el poder que ella podía tener en su mente.**

**- Físicamente nunca dejamos la cueva…simplemente trajiste nuestras mentes al plano psionico-. Trato de argumentar Raven para no dejarse llevar por el odio.**

**- Creo que ya pasaste demasiado tiempo unido mentalmente con Robin. Ahora lo justo es que me dediques el mismo tiempo a mí-. Dijo Arella con un poco de enojo en sus labios. **

**- Este no es el lugar ni el momento para esto Arella…La Tierra esta al borde del Armageddon y los Jóvenes Titanes es lo único que se interpone en el camino. ¿Acaso no te importa? Libera a Robin y ayúdanos a encontrar alguna manera de derrotar a Malchior-. Dijo Raven tocando el punto más importante dentro de toda aquella confusión mental.**

**- ¿Recuerdas este Lugar Rachel?. Alguna vez vinimos aquí. Vivimos aquí cuando eras una bebe…Fue la mejor época de mi Triste vida…Rachel, Raven…Si mal no recuerdo, Tu también encontraste un momento de paz en este lugar. La soledad de Azarath provoca ese sentimiento en la gente…Es por eso que acordamos que este seria nuestro terreno neutral…nuestro centro… Solo en caso de que necesitáramos la una de la otra-. Dijo Arella con un tono triste y sollozando.**

**- No recuerdo haberte llamado-. Arremetió Raven como si fuera una puñalada pro la espalda.**

**- Tal vez no con palabras. Tu padre nos transfirió poderes a las 2 cuando puso su semilla en mi, al igual que tu. También soy una telépata. Tal vez no te diste cuenta, pero me llamaste, y yo respondí. Con la muerte cerca comenzaste a pensar en las cosas que desearías haber podido cambiar en tu vida. Te arrepentiste de no haber pasado más Argumento Arella para poder seguir hablando con Raven.**

**- Pero yo…-. Trato de decir al no encontrar palabras que cavilaran aquella explicación de Arella**

**- ¿Cómo podrías negarle a mi única hija su última voluntad?. Incluso aunque desprecio a tu padre, no podría negártelo. A pesar de que tal vez pienses de mi, no soy una mujer cruel…-. Respondió Arella sin tratarle de encontrar hilo a la conversación**

**- ¿Entonces porque haces esto?-. Pregunto Raven algo molesta**

**- Déjame salvarte, Rachel, Raven, mi amor, Déjame sacarte de este lugar. He visto dentro de tu mente. Se lo que va a pasar. No podemos salvar este mundo, pero podemos salvarnos nosotros…El plano Central es un lugar seguro, podemos convertirlo en lo que deseemos con solo pensarlo. Podemos reconstruir nuestra relación…Convertirla en lo que debió ser…-. Trato de reclamarle Arella a su hija al ver que esta seguía teniendo un odio profundo a sus padres.**

**- Lo siento, Arella. Se lo que es estar sola, pero….yo ya no lo estoy. He encontrado gente que me importa…Y que a cambio se interesa por mí…-. Alzo la vista mientras miro a Robin y recordaba a los Jóvenes Titanes.**

**- ¿Por qué Rachel¡Si luchas contra Malchior, Morirás al igual que los demás!. ¡Tu misión se acabo!...¡Tu obligación como hija de Trigon ha terminado!...Ahora cumple tu obligación conmigo!. Yo….te necesito, Rachel, Eres lo único que me queda-. Lloro Arella con unas lagrimas de verdadera tristeza.**

**- Ya hemos pasado por esto antes, Arella, y la respuesta sigue siendo la misma…..No-. Dijo Seriamente Raven como si supiera lo que le fuera a decir después**

**- ¿Por qué?-. Trato de preguntar Arella entre toda su tristeza.**

**- Lo siento. Libera a Robin…Ahora-. Raven, que no encontraba ni las palabras, ni las explicaciones para una de las personas que más odiaba y mas quería, Lo dijo seriamente.**

**- Has fallado Rachel….me has fallado a ti y a tus amigos…-. Trato de reprocharle Arella por aquellas faltas que había cometido.**

**- Te equivocas Arella, no he fracasado en mi misión….Creí que lo había hecho, pero me he dado cuenta que hay mas que solo luchar, Star me lo enseño…Malchior y Trigon tal vez sigan con vida…pero yo también y hasta que de mi ultimo respiro. Nunca me rendiré-. Sonrió un poco Raven al recordar las palabras de la Tamaritana.**

**- No entiendo Rachel…-,. Dijo Arella al no entender a la sangre de su sangre.**

**- Yo tengo mis responsabilidades Arella, así como Robin también tiene las suyas….El se preocupo por nosotros, cuando era aprendiz de Slade, nunca se rindió y siempre decidió estar del lado bueno, siempre medito con la idea de desempeñar las mías igual que el lo hizo-. Dijo Raven demostrando con esto lo mucho que amaba y admiraba al Petirrojo.**

**- ¿Así es como verdaderamente te sientes¿¿Prefieres morir aquí con EL que escapar conmigo?-. Dijo Arella por los celos que pudo notar al tener a Robin a su lado.**

**- …..Si-. Dijo seriamente Raven mientras Arella dejaba bajar lentamente a Robin al suelo**

**- Yo…entiendo. Rachel, antes de toda la locura y el odio…tu fuiste lo mejor que me ha pasado…si sirve de algo mi querida Raven (Cuervo) siempre tendré los recuerdos de esos momentos-. Dijo Arella mientras se secaba sus lágrimas de tristeza.**

**- Si se siente de esa manera, ayúdenos, no tiene porque estar sola. Libérenos para que podamos detener a Malchior-. Dijo Robin mientras estaba siendo apoyado en los calidos brazos de su amada.**

**- Me temo que eso no esta en mi poder. Solo soy un Fantasma en el plano Neutral….Quería darle a Rachel algo que nadie mas pudo, pero veo que le dieron a mi Raven lo que yo no pude y me basta con entenderlo….Ahora, lo único que me queda por decir es…..ADIOS!-. Y tan rápido como la fantasma había aparecido una luz ensombreció a Robin y a Raven.**

**Por un instante las 2 almas se fundieron y decidieron no separarse, peor cada uno tomo su rumbo, Raven encontraba la forma de ganar el control de rage y Robin…estaba siendo despertado de un hermoso sueño**

**- ¿R-Robin?-. Pregunto una hermosa voz que retumbaba en su mente y la cual Robin reconoció como la de Starfire.**

**- Aquí estoy Star, todos estamos aquí…-. Dijo Robin mientras veía que de nuevo se encontraba de nuevo en la cueva atrapado en la burbuja.**

**- Y Ahí se quedaran. Ya casi llega el momento. Mis siglos de manipulaciones…de preparaciones…están alcanzando su final. Con el nuevo amanecer de un nuevo día, llegara el Fin de los tiempos….y mi ascensión será completa. Y los poderes de ustedes, los doce…salvadores proféticos de la humanidad…Me proporcionaran los medios para lograr mi destino-. Termino de Hablar Malchior desde lo alto de la Cueva mientras se disponía a preparar todo el aparato y veía como es que Rage se estaba siendo manipulada por otra fuerza eterna.**

**

* * *

**

**Notas Finales: Ojala les haya gustado este capitulo especial, quise tratar de demostrar lo que existía en la mente de Raven y creo que logre explicarlo de un modo sencillo.**

**Nota 1: Lo que mas trate de poner en este capitulo fue el Dilema del erizo, el miedo y el odio de lastimar a los demás, la primera etapa por la cual no se puede sentir bien uno…de ahí que Raven siempre se hiciera esas preguntas tan raras.**

**Nota 2: Starfire, Terra y Robin fueron escogidos porque cada uno de ellos era una opción para salvar a Raven de su tristeza y locura, Star demostraba el amor de la amistad, Terra demostraba el amor Fraterno y Robin el Amor verdadero….**

**¿Cómo puedes salvar a alguien que quiere y a la vez no quiere ser salvado? Eso se las dejo de un poco de entretenimiento y tal vez si lo descubran me demuestran que han leído muy bien el capitulo.**

**Nota 3: Raven dice el nombre verdadero de su madre porque simplemente ella no la considera como una madre, en los comics ella le tiene un rencor por el haberla convertido en alguien sin sentimientos y emociones así que decidí explicarlo de una forma mas literal.**

**Nota 4: Para los Curiosos---El Nombre de Raven es en cierto modo "Raven" esto permaneció así, hasta que después de batalla contra Trigon en el comic, su espíritu se convirtió en uno dorado y encontró el cuerpo de una joven como la que ahora conocemos para habitar en ella, de una forma u otra inicio su vida nuevamente y asumió su doble personalidad...¿Su nombre? Rachel Roth…**

* * *

Siento no haber contestado los Reviews pero por falta de tiempo les respondere completas sus dudas en el siguiente capitulo...Gracias pro su atencion y espero sus 7 reviews


	11. ANUNCIO ANUNCIO ANUNCIO ANUNCIO

Estimados y queridos Lectores:

Por medio de este pequeño articulo les informo que por causas mayores (dicese madre y padre). He dejadod e escribvir porque por medio de mis malas calificaciones (me considero listo pero gran flojo) me han puesto en arraigo domiciliario con Libertad Condicional (No me dejan salir con mis amigos y me han quitado la computadora) Para ser sinceros me siento desnudo al no poder terminar mi Saga que todos ustedes con gran ansiedad y gusto han leido. Debo informar nque tambien me habia tardado porque he tenido un proyecto en mente de crear una animacion en Flash (parte que retraso mi historia) y espero que continuen esperando mi final y mi siguiente proyecto sobre Teen Titans, El Esplendor, Firewall anti-Hackers y 2 proyectos mios que consumiran una novela epica fantastica y una novela de amor). Porque con modestia aparte presumo de haber sacado segundo lugar en un concurso de Cuentos hecho por la universidad donde participaban gente de 17 en adelante años y espero que despues de todo el tiempo y si algun dia mi sueño se cumpla (producir mis novelas en masa) ustedes sigan en este camino y sueño llamado Vida.

Sin mas que decir mas que dando disculpas y agradeciendo de corazon su comprension se despide de ustedes.

Jearo

"Llegar a la meta no es vencer, lo importante es el camino y en el, caer levantar, insitir, aprender"

- La Posada de los Muertos- Mägo de Oz-

PD: si tienen curiosidad o algo de ocio les presento a 2 de mis personajes que estaran en mi novela de amor, son solo conceptos, peor si desean curiosear revisen donde dice sitio web para k observen la imagen

no olviden pegar las letras para k pueda aparecer la imagen, en el siguiente les mkostrare algunas imagenes de mi propia saga Grx por esperar


	12. La Caida de Un Cuervo

_**La Caída de los Cuervos y los Petirrojos**_

_**Final 1: La Caída de Un cuervo**_

**Notas iniciales: Hola mis queridos y amadísimos lectores, por medio de esta nota he querido mostrar agradecimiento y aprecio a todos aquellos que siguieron mi historia desde que comenzó como un simple proyecto, ha sido un placer el haber convivido con ustedes, emociones, llantos y demás sensaciones que mi Fic haya podido sacar en sus interiores, nunca había conocido a un publico tan fiel como el son ustedes, y ojala que esa amistad e interacción que esta con ustedes perdure en mis siguientes proyectos….sin mas que decir disfruten el ultimo Capitulo de la Caída de los Cuervos y los Petirrojos.**

**Pero antes, de leer el final, entre estas líneas lean la última defensa de todos los Jóvenes Titanes ante cruel amenaza.**

"**Donde la lluvia nace y la luna flirtea…Con mi mala estrella aun sigo pensando en ti…¿¿Quién me vende un alma y me presta esperanza?...Pues es el fin del camino y no se a donde ir…Y no sea donde ir…Si no es, sin Ti" El Fin del camino –Mägo de Oz-**

**Breathe No more –Evanescence- **

I've been looking in the mirror for so long

That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side

All the little pieces fallen, shatter

Shards of me, too sharp to put back together

Too small to matter

But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces

If I try to touch her and I bleed, I bleed

And I breathe, I breathe no more

Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirit's well

Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child

Lie to me, convince me that I've been sick forever

And all of this will make sense when I get better

I know the difference between myself and my reflection

I just can't help but to wonder

Which of us do you love so I bleed, I bleed

And I breathe, I breathe no

Bleed, I bleed

And I breathe, I breathe

I breathe, I breathe no more

**Tres Figuras avanzaban por la oscura senda del destino. Estas, a su vez, iluminaban el camino con la valentia que sus cuerpos expulsaban. Sabían que iban directo a una muerte segura, pero en realidad no les importaba mucho; el coraje, el valor y la lealtad de cada uno opacaba aquel pequeño detalle y ellos mismos lo sabían. Como Robin había dicho: "Una vida es un pequeño precio por pagar, si esta asegura un mundo mejor para aquellos que vendrán después…"**

**- Bien, estamos cerca de terminar el último nivel-. pronuncio con voz agitada pero valiente el pequeño Gizmo-. Prepárense para lo inesperado.**

**- ¿¿Puedes seguir Speedy?-. Pregunto tiernamente Bumblebee.**

**- Yo…-. Entrecorto su voz y hablo con agitadez-. Si, todavía puedo.**

**- Por favor Roy, -Gizmo oyó susurrar a Bumblebee-. Si en verdad no puedes continuar puedes…**

**- Silencio, alguien o algo se acerca-. Interrumpió Gizmo.**

**Bumblebee y Speedy miraron a la oscuridad al tiempo que tomaban sus armas de batalla.**

**Durante un instante, el agua cristalina con sus delicadas líneas señalo una sombra, Gizmo la vio un segundo, dejo de verla y luego la vio de nuevo.**

**Speedy y Bumblebee quedaron atentos otra vez.**

**- No veo Nada-. Dijo Bumblebee.**

**- Yo si lo veo-. Dijo Speedy. Y siguió mirando la oscuridad hasta que pudo distinguir una pequeña o gran sombra, y poco a poco, con aquella mirada parecida a los que tenían los elfos pudo distinguir rasgos de un ser que aquel instinto de cazador le había mostrado-. ¿¿Quién esta ahí?- Grito Speedy**

**De entre las sombras aparecieron 3 sombras de diferentes tamaños que hubieran sorprendido a los asistentes si no estuvieran en un momento más dramático.**

**El primero en dar la cara era un personaje muy conocido para Robin y Batman, era una chica, su traje era un conjunto que terminaba en una falda de color Negro de caucho, que adornaba con una capa parecida a la de nuestro petirrojo, su lindo pelo rubio combinaba con una mascara que hacia resaltar sus enigmáticos ojos azules que la descubrían como una mujer fuerte y valerosa. Su nombre "" Su alter-ego Batgirl.**

**El segundo en aparecer era un Gigante muy extraño y poderoso, su piel verdosa y sus cuernos asimilaban a los de un demonio pero simplemente era el aspecto que originalmente escondía ante todo, era de una raza guerrera valerosa y Feroz y solo era conocido como: "Wildebeest" **

**Finalmente el último de los que aparecieron entre las sombras era el más notorio, su cabeza y sus manos se encontraban en un constante infierno y su traje color negro resaltaba con su aspecto tan extraño, era parecido a la estatua de Speedy y pareciera ser como si supiera en que lugar se encontraba, su Nombre: Hotspot.**

**Todos ellos Titanes Honorarios por tal o cual circunstancia, el tiempo separaban a los Titanes honorarios, porque no todos pertenecían a equipos, pero cuando la situación lo amerita, los Jóvenes se unen para combatir un mal común.**

**- Batgirl, Wildebeest, Hotspot, ¿¿Qué hacen aquí?-. Pregunto Bumblebee sorprendida de ver a todos aquellos Jóvenes reunidos.**

**- Queremos ayudar-. Dijo Hotspot seriamente**

**- ¿¿Como fue que pudieron saber donde estábamos?-. Pregunto Gizmo un poco desconfiado de aquellos jóvenes**

**- Cuando el comunicador de Raven fue activado en señal roja, activo los demás comunicadores, no somos los únicos, hay mas que vienen en camino…pero quisiera saber…¿¿Cómo paso esto?-. Dijo Bat-Girl que pareciera ser la líder de aquel trío.**

**Al momento en que lo pregunta, Bumblebee, Speedy y Gizmo saben que no hay una explicación muy clara…Esta viene en fragmentos.**

**Bumblebee habla del ataque que Slade provoco en el banco, del equipo reunido apresuradamente después de que Raven se perdió y de su ayuda para salvar a "La Sociedad" hasta llegar al punto de encontrarse a los Jinetes, War, Plague, Famine y…Death, no saben en realidad que les paso a todos, pero conocen sus nombres, Streamroller-War, Punk Rocket-Plague, Kitty-Famine y Jason Todd…..Red X, Death.**

**- Jason….en el bando contrario…No….- Sollozo Bat-Girl al tiempo en que se encontraban pro subir al siguiente Nivel.**

**- Y en algún lugar en medio de todo lo que ha pasado…de todo lo que esta pasando, mientras los demás luchan para detener a Malchior, se encuentra la clave para derrotar al tal Death y sacarlo de la influencia del Dragón-. Refunfuño Bumblebee al momento que daban el paso.**

**- ¿¿Y tu que piensas de todo esto Roy, ¿¿Qué tan lejos podemos llegar?...¿¿No…No lo vamos a lastimar verdad?-. Pregunto asustada Bat-Girl al preguntarse si lastimarían a Jason Todd.**

**Después de que Robin se separara de Batman, este se quedo triste y solitario al no tener la compañía del que había pensado era como un hijo para el, tiempo después, Jason Todd, un muchacho ladrón, intento robar las llantas del Batí móvil. Sorprendido de que alguien evadiera la seguridad del Batí móvil decidió acogerlo y convertirlo en el nuevo Petirrojo, pero una batalla contra el Guasón dejo "Muerto" a Jason Todd y para Batman, no existiría nunca mas otro héroe de apoyo, si embargo por alguna extraña razón, el traje de Red X y la sustancia llamada, Symbiot, provoco que Jason Todd viviera, nadie sabe el como o el porque, pero algo era seguro, el ya o volvería a ser parte ni de los Buenos ni de los malos….**

**Para Bat-Girl, Jason fue como un hermano mayor y para Roy fue nada más que un compañero de aventuras en los encuentros ocasionales con Flecha Verde. Sin embargo, con el gran estimulo que le tenían sabían que no podían lastimarlo, ya que el…había sido torturado.**

**- En…En situaciones como esta-. Pronunciaba con voz agitada Roy Harper-. Hay una línea muy fina entre ayudar y lastimar y creo que tendremos que cruzarla…aun cuando Jason no este jugando las mismas reglas…deberás creer que todo saldrá bien.**

**Al llegar a la puerta del nivel siguiente penetraron rápida y silenciosamente, la habitación y el cuarto era el típico edifico de HIVE, y por mas que quisieran sabían que estaban siendo cazados por cientos, si no es que miles de espíritus, humanos y Ladrones de toda índole…sin embargo todo estaba muy silencioso, pareciera como si algo o alguien los estuviera esperando entre las Tinieblas, pero….¿¿¿Cómo saber si tu eres el cazador o la presa?.**

**Cerca de aquella parte pero mas alejado de nuestros héroes se encuentra Death X,. La húmeda penumbra de aquel edificio le sienta bien, el se siente como en casa.**

**- Creo que ya lo veo…esta mas alejado de nosotros, pero parece que fuera a ningún lugar.- Dijo Gizmo mientras se quitaba sus Googles que tenían una poderosa Visión.**

**- Tenemos que acercarnos con precaución si queremos salir ilesos…-. Acertó a Decir Hot-Spot en voz baja…**

**Mientras los cazadores preparan su trampa algo ocurre en la cabeza de Death, Sonidos, Olores, Imágenes del pasado, imágenes de muerte y tan rápido como vinieron….se van…No hay nada!...pero entonces…¿¿Por qué siente como si se encontrara bajo ataque?.**

**- Solo esperemos que este desagradable plan tuyo Funcione Gizmo-. Dijo Bat-Girl mientras que junto con el malherido Roy se acercaban más Death X**

**Death Voltea hacia atrás como si buscara su pasado, pero sabe que el no tiene ninguno, solo siente como se desvanece y como una jaqueca doble le invade los pensamientos…solo que esas jaquecas son demasiado dolorosas.**

**- Ya lo tengo, pero creo que voy a necesitar refuerzos aquí amigos…-. Pronuncio Bumblebee mientras le atestaba un rayo con su pistola a Death.**

**Bat-girl y Wildebeest se abalanzaron hacia Death y lo hicieron caer al frío suelo, sin embargo con una gran agilidad Death pateo a Bat-Girl y a Wildebeest y se preparo para un ataque mientras Roy Harper apuntaba con su arco y pensaba en Voz alta. **

**- Deben quitarse de ahí o serán un blanco Fácil…Jason…vas a odiarme por esto-. Pronuncio Speedy mientras disparaba una de sus mortales flechas hacia Death X.**

**La flecha que lanzo Speedy se abrió y de esta apareció una red que atrapo a Death como un animal sin escapatoria, pero eso no fue todo, aquella red empezó a soltar descargas eléctricas que empezaron a lastimar a Death. Viendo esto Bat-Girl se acerco a Speedy y le reprocho.**

**- ¿¿Por qué hiciste eso, ese no eres tu Speedy-. Le reprocho Bat-Girl al ver lo que le ocurría a Death X**

**- ¿¿De veras? Bueno, tal vez no lo conoces muy bien ni a el, ni a mi-. Dijo Speedy mientras la miraba fríamente.**

**De un instante a otro Jason se safo de aquella red electrificada, y se dispuso a atacar a sus detractores encabezados por Bat-Girl y Speedy.**

**- Cuidado!-. Grito Abeja mientras se atravesaba para recibir un impacto de una "X" explosiva.**

**- Abeja No!-. Grito Roy Harper mientras veía como Abeja caía al suelo**

**Hot-Spot y Wildebeest se encrucijaron hacia el y con una gran agilidad escapo de ellos mientras lanzaba unas "X" para cada uno. Speedy y Bat-Girl siguieron avanzando con tal de llegar a donde se supone estaba Raven y los demás pero habían olvidado a Jason.**

**Sin embargo Death, no había olvidado que tenia ante sus pies e indefensos a 3 guerreros que quisieron hacerle daño. Prepara sus puños para atestar un poderoso golpe a Abeja pero algo lo detiene….su mente lo atormenta y sigue huyendo…y deja a Hot-Spot, Wildebeest y a Abeja…sabiendo que pudo haber matado a todos, pero no lo hizo, hay algo en el ambiente que le recuerda que no es donde debería estar…algo extraño e insignificante…y sin embargo en vez de tratar de recordar huye…y se aleja entre las sombras sin saber, que 2 personas de su antiguo pasado lo estaban esperando…**

**- Cuando pensaba en una reunión nunca me la imagine de esta forma…¿¿Por qué haces esto Jason?-. Pregunto Speedy quien le hacia frente a Death.**

**- Estas hablando con un hombre muerto chico, Jason ya no existe…-. Arremetió Death con su voz grave.**

**- No te creo, yo todavía puedo sentir al viejo Jason en tu interior….-. **

**- Espera…te recuerdo…tu eres uno de los Fracasos del maestro…pero yo soy mejor…-.**

**- Hay una pequeña diferencia entre asegurar algo y demostrarlo…¿¿¿quieres probar?-. Dijo Speedy mientras preparaba su arco y flechas sin importarle el dolor en su espalda.**

**Y al decir esto, Jason y Speedy arremetieron uno en contra del otro, Jason lanzaba sus X explosivas mientras Speedy las esquivaba con dificultad o lanzaba flechas para tratar de darle a Jason…**

**- Eres muy veloz Chico…pero no es suficiente…-. Dijo Death mientras trataba de golpear a Speedy.**

**- Yo recuerdo que al anterior Jason era mas rápido que esto, el no me daba una pelea tan fácil…**

**Jason y Speedy siguieron tratando de atestarse algunos golpes y aunque Speedy estuviera herido el daba batalla a Death.**

**- No chico, no eres lo suficientemente…rápido-. Y dicho esto golpeo a Speedy en la cara.**

**- Jason….-. Alcanzo a pronunciar Speedy**

**- Lo sabía….Mi maestro….-. Iba decir Death hasta que una voz femenina atravesó la oscuridad de la caverna.**

**- HA LLENADO TU MENTE DE MENTIRAS!-. Pronuncio Bat-Girl casi con lágrimas en los ojos**

**- ¿¿Quién dijo eso?-. Dijo Furiosamente Death**

**- ¿¿Siempre tiene que ser así?...vas y te metes en problemas y yo tengo que sacarte de ellos…-. Bat-Girl sin nada mas que decir se quedo de frente a Death que la veía a través de su mascara algo confundido.**

**- ¿¿Qué estas intentando decir niñita?-.**

**- ¿¿Listo para escuchar uno de tus propios consejos? Tu siempre dijiste que nunca nada podría dominarnos y que siguiéramos nuestros instintos, pero esto…si quieres pelear, lo haremos…¿¿estas listo para hacerlo Jass?**

**- Sabia elección de palabras niñita, pero inútil discurso-. Y sin mas que decir Death golpeo a Bat-Girl, quien ni siquiera quiso defenderse, en la mejilla.**

**- Jass, ¿¿Que acaso no recuerdas nuestros momentos?...- Pronuncio Bat-Girl mientras se levantaba…**

**- ¿¿No recuerdas las peleas por ver quien ganaba el ultimo trozo de pizza?- Dijo Speedy muy fríamente.**

**- ¿¿Todas aquellas veces en las que nos salvaste de algún rufián?. Pronuncio Bat-Girl**

**- Las veces en que nosotros mismos huíamos a las aventuras…-**

**- La vez que te dije que eras…especial para mi….**

**Todas esas voces, todos esos ecos dentro de su cabeza, taladraban sus sentimientos y atormentaban su bipolar alma, no sabia que hacer, atacar o huir….su única opción fue tratar de resistir las jaquecas, el dolor del alma y el corazón, pero antes de tratar de hacer algo….y de caer en algo así como un estado de shock, oyó una voz que le dio un ultimo suspiro.**

**- Perdónanos Jason….lo demás….depende de ti…..**

**Desde arriba de la cueva unos cables se incrustaron en la cabeza de Death, el cual antes de que se los quitara recibió una descarga eléctrica….y Gizmo desde arriba festejaba la victoria…**

**- Mis planes nunca fallan- y esbozo una sonrisa.**

**Bat- Girl solo observo como Jason parecía que se fuera a desmayar y aunque dudaba que Gizmo ayudara, confiaba ciegamente en al esperanza del desvalido….pasaron unos instantes y por fin las descargas se calmaron…Jason, Red X, Death X…sea quien fuere, había salido del trance y se había quedado quieto.**

**- ¿¿Jason?-. Preguntaron los carnosos labios de Bat-Girl con esperanza en su iris.**

**- Si, soy yo…tranquila Chica….-. Y dicho esto por fin Jason se libraba de sus ataduras y de sus otras personalidades…..y como prueba, se quito el su casco que siempre ocultaba su rostro y decidió mostrarlo ante la gente….su rostro seguía siendo hermoso pero tenia unas cicatrices muy marcadas por su aparente muerte, su cabello castaño y sus iris del mismo color hacían revivir un aire de esperanza y como si eso bastara una sola lagrima rodaba de su mejilla….al parecer esto seria una nueva vida o el fin de su nueva vida…**

**- INSTRUSOS….INTRUSOS…..INTRUSOS……-. Aquella maquina había localizado a los guardianes y estos tenían que darse prisa.**

**- Tendremos que darles pelea…los demás vienen en camino…-. Dijo Hot-Spot mientras se incendiaba a si mismo.**

**- ¿¿Los demás?...¿¿Cuántos son?-. Pregunto Jason.**

**- Los suficientes como para formar un ejercito-. Dijo Bat-Girl y espero la llamada de la dulce muerte o de la dulce victoria que esta vendría en su caída por proteger el mundo.**

**- Por siglos he sembrado el miedo y el odio entre la humanidad, acelerando la destrucción de los No Aptos…mientras buscaba la chispa que encendiera las flamas de esta arcana maquinaria. Pero nada podía acercarse al poder necesario para duplicar la energía perdida…hasta que te encontré a ti Rorek….a todos ustedes….Once Poderosos, Mas, Starfire, Aqualad, Terra, Chico Bestia, Cyborg, Mammoth, Jynx, Robin, Slade, Menos….Manipulados, maniobrados y posicionados por mi…para canalizar sus energías en la maquina través de ti…y una vez activado el potencial, la energía se pasara del Hermano Sangre a mi cuerpo….Muy pronto, se alcanzara una masa de energía mas poderosa que la suma de sus partes individuales y mi ascensión será completa….Solo es cuestión de tiempo…antes de que…..- Termino de hablar Malchior para Rorek y para los demás hasta que de la maquina salio una voz….**

**- TRANSFERENCIA INTERRUMPIDA…..TRAN….INTER……TRANSFERENCIA…..ERROR-**

**- ¿¿Qué esta pasando Slade?-. Pregunto el Joven Maravilla al ver todo el embrollo.**

**- Las energías están cambiando de dirección, regresando automáticamente dentro del circuito…como si algo de la línea…-. Iba a completar la frase pero el Hermano sangre la termino.**

**- O Alguien…estuviera fallando…- Y sin mas que decir este volteo a ver a los Hermanos de México.**

**- ¿¿Mas y Menos?-. Preguntó dudoso Chico Bestia.**

**- Es imposible…calcule cada mínimo detalle…¿¿Cómo es posible que se haya acabado su energía tan rápido?-. Pregunto Malchior furioso.**

**- Debido a que sus poderes se basan cuando están unidos, separados son simplemente otros humanos más en el firmamento…Idiota…-. Termino de arremeter Rorek.**

**- ¡¡¡¡No Fallare, Los mas fuertes se adaptan y sobreviven, si tengo que hacerlo con diez, que así sea, incluso, aunque tenga que hacerlo mas rápido para asegurar que el proceso funcione….-. Dijo Malchior y continuo absorbiendo la energia que el Hermano Sangre le daba por al fuerza.**

**- AHHHHHHH!- Un grito atronador surgió de la esfera donde una pelirosa se encontraba atrapada y agonizando.**

**- Resiste Jynx, esta afluencia de poder a tomado otro rumbo y se han canalizado las energías de Mas y Menos a tu cuerpo para que sigan igual…si no te controlas….-. Trato de calmar Slade a la Hechicera pero vio con sorpresa como su pelo se tornaba carmesí y sus ojos obtenían el mismo color.**

**- Demasiado tarde…yo ya estoy muerta Slade, mi cuerpo ha sido violado, mutilado y maltratado, ya la gente me ha destruido desde hace tiempo… destruyendo todo lo que yo era y dándome el poder que yo nunca pedí y nunca necesite…¿¿y todo para que?...¡¡¡PARA OBTENER PODER!-. Y dicho esto Jynx rompió la esfera nulificadota y escapo con una furia impresionante haciendo que su misma energía destruyera las demás esferas.**

**- Espera Jynx, no hagas esto…si trabajamos todos juntos nosotros….trato de calmarla Robin mientras se safaba de los cristales de su esfera, pero Jynx no hizo caso y se dispuso a lanzarle una "X" rosa que provoco que unas piedras del cielo cayeran hacia robin y que el piso se hundiera….al parecer, su poder era atormentador y habían aumentado sus efectos.**

**- Creo que algunas gentes no entenderán nunca-. Pronuncio una pelirroja mientras agarraba a Robin en el aire y lo sacaba de esa parte.**

**- Tienes razón Star y te agradezco tu ayuda.-. Dijo Robin.**

**- No podía hacer nada mas, El verde Amigo, Terra y Aqualad ya hicieron una ofensiva…-. Dijo Star, pero Robin reprocho.**

**- De la cual Jynx no se ha dado cuenta….-. Y dicho esto Star lo bajo en un lugar sano.**

**Y lo que Robin había dicho era cierto y era verdad, a pesar de que Terra, Chico Bestia y Aqualad atacaban a Terra con todo, esta, con una furia interminable destruía a todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente, como si no sintiera nada mas…aunque nadie se había dado cuenta de algo…Slade lo hizo notar.**

**- Aun así esta procesando de nuevo todas las energías, las esta desviando hacia el circuito dañado de los apóstoles…directamente a su fuente…**

**Arriba en la parte alta de la cueva, Malchior seguía recibiendo las energías que la ahora furiosa Jynx le estaba enviando y con una gran alevosía Malchior exclamo.**

**- Por fin, a través de usted Hermano Sangre, todo el poder será mío…poder que abrirá hasta el centro de la Tierra!- Y dicho esto continuo absorbiendo la energía….**

**Los Titanes Honorarios se encontraban en una feroz lucha contra, espíritus, robots y soldados dentro de aquella pequeña cueva, Wildebeest, Bat-Girl, Hot-Spot, Bumblebee, el herido Roy y el reformado Jason, todos y cada uno de ellos sufría heridas por los tantos enemigos que parecían interminables, y cuando se acercaba el final de nuestros héroes, una explosión les hizo ver que por fin, los refuerzos habían llegado: Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, Ravager IV, Pantera, Kole, todos y cada uno de los Jóvenes Titanes había llegado por aquella alerta Roja que Raven había despertado tiempo atrás…..**

**- Vamos amigos, nosotros los trataremos de parar el tiempo suficiente para que salven este lugar…Huyan!-. Grito Kid Flash mientras seguía destruyendo robots.**

**- Gracias amigos…-. Dijo Bat-Girl y los 6 Titanes avanzaron por la oscura cueva, pero una voz los detuvo….**

**- Si dan un paso mas…estarán muertos…porque nadie se puede interponer a Famine, War y Plague- Dijo Kitty, mientras Plague y War se ponían cubriendo la entrada donde estaba su amo.**

**- De otra forma conocidos como Kitty, Streamroller y Punk-Rocket…Ya hemos visto lo que su maestro les hace a aquellos que utiliza y hemos visto su efecto reversado…Pero no tenemos tiempo para esto!-. Pronuncio Speedy algo furioso.**

**- Entonces tal vez yo pueda ayudar!-. Dijo Gizmo que apareció de los aires**

**- ¿¿Gizmo?-. Exclamo sorprendida Bumblebee.**

**- Es un pequeño precio con todo lo que he tenido que pasar todos estos años, díganle a Jynx…que me deje en paz…- Y dicho esto y como si fuera un Kamikaze, se abalanzó contra los 3 Jinetes y exploto…**

**- No quisiera ser el que tenga que decirle a Jynx que su amigo se ha ido…-. Dijo Bumblebee**

**- Si no nos damos prisa…tal vez no importe realmente…-. Dijeron mientras veían el caos en el que se había convertido la cueva.**

**El poder había terminado de intensificarse y una gran bola de energía rodeo a Malchior, quien al ver como inútilmente todos peleaban por detener algo que ya no podría parar menciono.**

**- Ah, si, atestigüen mi ascensión Mártires de mi causa…-. Y antes de que continuara sintió como 2 energía perturbaban su concentración.**

**- SE ACABO MALCHIOR! TODOS MORIREMOS AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE TU FUTURO SUCEDA!-. Grito el Paladín quien al intentar atravesar la bola de energía fue lanzado con gran fuerza lejos de ese lugar…**

**- Ya no puedes detenerme Rorek, nunca pudiste…nunca nadie pudo…ninguno de ustedes pudo nunca…**

**- Ni siquiera han podido detener a Jynx…-. Pronunciaba Slade observando al ofensiva de Terra, Aqualad y Chico Bestia.**

**- Masymenos…sipodemos!-. Gritaron los gemelos al unísono al tiempo que trataban de encerrar a Jynx en un plano neutral por la rapidez que llevaban….**

**- Ella ni siquiera se esta tambaleando…y si ella es el problema…entonces…yo soy la solución!-. Grito Cyborg que se había recuperado del shock de ver a Jynx con tanta Furia.**

**Mammoth y Cyborg han sido los mas cercanos a Jynx desde que ella tiene memoria, y tal vez por eso ella no atacaba a ninguno de los 2 pero ellos sabían lo que tenían que hacer,…Para salvar a un amigo, hay ocasiones en las que hay que atacarlo…**

**- Perdonarme…-. Susurro Mammoth mientras le daba un golpe fuerte en su estomago haciendo que la Rage Jynx se tambaleara.**

**- Mi cañón ya esta listo…solo hay que dar un tiro certero y….**

**Jynx sintió como algo atestaba su cuerpo y como caía desvaneciéndose casi en el aire…es impresionante como se dan las traiciones por amor y por el bien de todos….aunque ese bien destruya ilusiones y sueños….**

**N/A: Si desean pongan la canción de Breathe No More… se los aseguro que le da un ambiente muy interesante a lo que sigue…. **

**Raven sabia eso y estaba dispuesto a arriesgar todo, había ganado el control de su mente y no dudaría en atacar al Dragón Blasfemo de su cuerpo…nunca mas haría daño y se tendría que deshacer de una vez por todas….**

**Sabe lo que tiene que hacer pero duda…no, ella no duda…simplemente recuerda…**

_**Nunca es sencillo ¿verdad?**_

**- Esto se va acabar en este instante Malchior-**

_**La primera vez que te uniste a los Jóvenes Titanes solo eras una chica de un planeta llamado Azarath casi en la agonía de la adolescencia. De alguna manera lograste sobrevivir a esos años turbulentos y emergió una chica madura y confiada. Has observado a tus amigos luchar mas allá de lo que deberían**_

**- Cuidado Robin!-.**

**- Tenemos que detener a Jynx….**

**- No lo hagas Roy!**

_**Has conocido el amor…El bueno y el malo…Y aceptaste ambos como pasajes de tu vida.**_

**- Vamos Princesa…..**

**- Perdón Raven…se que el te rompió el corazón….**

**- Siempre estaré ahí para ti…..**

_**Has visto como los que alguna vez fueron tus enemigos se convierten en aliados, y tus anteriores amigos se han tornado en enemigos,**_

**- Huye de ahí….**

**- Gra…**

**- Cias….**

**- Lo siento…tenia que hacerlo….**

_**Y aun así una cosa ha permanecido constante: Los Jóvenes Titanes son una familia…Un grupo de Jóvenes Renegados en una singular búsqueda del sueño de unos cuantos hombres…El sueño de la Paz.**_

**- Titanes…al ataque!**

**- Booyah!**

**- Propongo un abrazo Grupal**

**- Por eso me llaman Bestia**

_**Tu tal vez odies la vida…Odies el dolor…Pero observa alrededor de ti, sabes que aquí es el sitio al cual verdaderamente permaneces…Que cuando finalmente te llegue el momento de irte, morirás exactamente de la misma forma en que viviste…Siendo una heroína….Siendo una Joven Titán. **_

**- Azarath…..Metrion…..ZINTOS!**

_**Su nombre era Rachel…Rachel Roth **_

_**Ella fue la que alguna vez se hizo llamar Raven **_

**_Su vida fue difícil, llena de confusiones y pánico_**

**_Si le preguntáramos a cualquiera, todos te dirían que detrás de su mirada fría, de su oscura maldad, se escondía un corazón dispuesto a dar todo por un amigo…y todo por la familia que ella nunca alcanzo a tener._**

**_Ella era alguien que nunca huía de la batalla, de esas personas que si veían la muerte cerca de ella, no le huían..Y para ella esta batalla había terminado…._**

**Raven se aventó a la bola de energía y absorbiendo toda aquella energía, cayo fulminada en un instante…lagrimas corrieron por sus 2 ojos mientras sonreía por haber muerto con el honor de la batalla….Malchior por su parte, se deformo y exploto al no poder controlar la energía….Todo había acabado….la batalla había terminado con la sangre y un cuerpo de una heroína muerta….**

**Rachel Roth **

**1989 – 2005**

**- Amiga-**

**-Titán-**

**-Guerrera-**

"**El alma mas oscura que pueda existir, es el miedo que ocultas tras tu rostro..."**

**EPILOGO:**

**Gizmo y Jynx fueron enterrados ese mismo día, ellos tenían pocos conocidos y no conocían una familia…**

**En cambio Raven, ella fue otra historia, su hazaña toco a muchos, y la mayoría de héroes y jóvenes Titanes asistió a sus honores.**

**Todos escucharon las palabras de Starfire que empezaron con: "Su nombre era Rachel…Rachel Roth". Y el Discurso de Robin hablando de lo valiente y fuerte que fue hasta el final y de cómo todos la extrañaran de una forma u otra….**

**Starfire, no podía contemplar aquel hecho…no lo entendía…en el mausoleo se puso en un árbol, en cunclillas, y comenzó a llorar…lagrimas de sal, lagrimas de odio y rabia…sin embargo, Bumblebee y Aqualad trataron de calmarla.**

**- Cálmate por favor Kory-.**

**- Váyanse…-**

**- Por favor…-**

**- Solo quiero que se vayan!...quiero estar sola!-.**

**- No fue nuestra culpa, Kory, nosotros solo tratábamos de ayudar…- empezó a decir Speedy.**

**- Ese es el problema….lo único que hacemos es tratar, nunca hacemos algo bien…**

**- Eso no es verdad…-. Hablo Bumblebee.**

**- Somos inútiles…-**

**- Nosotros no somos inu….**

**- No tenemos ni la mas mínima idea de lo que hacemos, tan seguros de nosotros mismos, sin preocuparnos por los demás…somos unos estupidos ineptos, por nosotros hay 3 gentes asesinadas…solo somos niños pretendiendo ser héroes…..**

**- Entendemos que nos falta mucho por aprender pero…**

**- Nunca hemos aprendido nada…**

**- Se equivocan…ustedes han aprendido demasiado…y les diré el porque…**

**De entre las sombras el Caballero de la Noche rodeo a los jóvenes ahí reunidos y empezó a hablarles…**

**Chico Bestia y Robin….fueron 2 grandes amigos de Raven y ellos lo sabían, la muerte de Raven había cambiado la visión que Robin tenia por justicia y quería dar una decisión que Chico Bestia sentía era una deshonra para Raven…**

**- Por favor viejo, tu estas deprimido…todos estamos deprimidos…este no es el momento para tomar decisiones…**

**- ¿¿Entonces cuando es el momento?...¿¿Cuándo matemos a otro de nuestros amigos?-**

**- No fue nuestra culpa….**

**- Al diablo si no lo fue.**

**- Dick, no actúes como si no me importara, no pretendas creer que esto no me duele por dentro…pero no me digas que esto es lo que Raven hubiera querido….**

**- Yo no he dicho nada de eso, nadie ha dicho nada de eso, ni Raven ha dicho nada…¿¿Y sabes porque? Porque esta muerta!...¿¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos?...¿¿Que nos sentemos pacientemente para ver que sigue?..¿¿Esperar a que algún idiota, extraterrestre o psicópata ataque para que yo mismo permita que la gente que amo se vaya de mi lado?...¿¿A CUANTOS TENEMOS QUE VER MORIR PARA QUE TE SUENE A UNA MALA IDEA?...¡¡¡Era Raven Garfield…Raven!-. Y con toda su furia las lagrimas salieron de aquel furioso Petirrojo.**

**- Yo…Yo también la amaba-. **

**- ¡¡¡Cállate!-**

**- Yo también la amaba, pero no puedes echar por un pozo todo lo que construimos con ella. Esto era nuestro, Tu, Yo, Víctor, Kory, …No puedes terminar eso así de simple…**

**- No Garfield…se acabo, no daré marcha atrás…Los Titanes No volverán a existir….-. Y como si se tratara de un Juramento… se quito la mascara de los ojos, cayo y siguió avanzando sin rumbo alguno…¿¿Qué esperanzas le quedan al que ha perdido una guerra y un amor?...**

**Sin embargo, en este mundo nadie muere….ella simplemente renació…en otro ser, en otra forma…esperando despertar de aquel sueño…tal vez se haya tomado otra vida, tal vez haya renacido o resucitado…pero cuando se trata de un Cuervo y la profunda tristeza, es mejor no esperar a que vuelva para invertir el mal….**

**FIN DE LA CAIDA DE LOS CUERVOS Y LOS PETIRROJOS…**

**NOTAS FINALES: Estimados lectores, hemos llegado al fin de un largo viaje, carentes de ilusiones y llenos de sentimientos, se que algunas dudas quedaron en este capitulo…**

**Nota 1: En la parte donde Malchior empieza hablar, este ya había activado el mecanismo, las energías de los Apóstoles serian enviadas a un receptor, en este caso Rorek, el cual al pasar por un conducto, que estaba arriba de la cueva entrarían en el hermano Sangre para que Malchior simplemente pudiera obtenerlas y llenarse de un gran poder.**

**Notas del Epilogo: Gizmo y Jynx murieron en el capitulo, y como se sabe, estos fueron enterrados, al funeral asistieron los Jóvenes Titanes del Este, del Oeste y Mammoth…el cual se desvanecio entre las sombras…su futuro para mi es incierto.**

**Batman les da unas palabras que le hace recuperar a Star algo de felicidad mientras sucede eso, Bumblebee, Starfire y Speedy aprendieron una lección que Robin nunca querría aprender….**

**Para Robin, los Titanes se han acabado, no son de gran utilidad cuando no pueden proteger a sus miembros y piensa que así no lastimara a los que todavía quedan….el dilema del Erizo se apodero de el y huye….(Para que así pueda hacerse un futuro alterno como el que Starfire vio alguna vez).**

**¿¿ En realidad Raven Murio?...solo el infinito nos lo podria decir…**

**Correspondencia de Reviews:**

**Lilith091: Saludos Lilita, siento la tardanza, di mis motivos y espero que tengas tiempo de leer este final y que te haya gustado el fic hasta el final, te doy las mas sinceras gracias y espero verte en otros proyectos.**

**Rogue: Antes que nada mis saludos Rogue, vaya ya sabias algunos de lso secretos que enfundaban a los Teen Titans, me alegro por eso, Nigthwish es una de mis bandas Favoritas, la vzo de la chava es tan…no se, es como una musa para mi jajaja, pero en fin, si baje el video, de hecho ya lo habia visto y de ahí me inspire mucho, ojala que esos teletubbis y barneys no te hagan anda…cuidado con MJ :P**

**Ishii Sen Ling: Gracias por todo tu apoyo Ishii se que has estado en esta historia desde el comienzo y te agradezco que me hayas seguido como uan fiel seguidora que yo no merezco, y pues perdon por la atualizacion…nos veremos luego.**

**Clown Black: Hola mis estimada Clown, si utilize la frase y si te fijas la utilize para un gran epitafio que para mi seria de gran Honor a Raven, espero que nos volvamos a ver por mi nuevo msn XD**

**Harly Grace: Mi querida y estimada Harly, tu siemrpe tambien me apoyaste desde un inicio y siemrpe te dije que era un honor para mi que leyeras mi fic, al ser tu una gran escritora merecedora de mis respetos, espero que continues tu fic, ya que yo termine el mio y nos puedas iluminar con tan herosas palabras….sin mas que decir…se despide Jearo de ti…**

**Johanna Peacecraft: Hola Johanna, espero que a ti te haya gustado el final que prepare, yo tampoco hubiese querido que el fic se acabara, pero todo principio tiene un fin y va dedicado co mucho cariño, espero que tambien este final saque algo de sentimiento que mi fic produjo en ti antes.**

**Morearwen: Estimada y querida Arwen, te agradezco tu review tan preparado, la verdad siempre me ha encantado la dualidad humana y lña parte oscura de la persona, Raven y Terra siempre me han parecido algo asi como el redentor y el angel caido, de ahí que estas tomaran un rumbo como el de mi historia.**

**Krystla of Nol: Bueno, siento que me tarde mucho…demasiado diria yo, y aquí esta esta contionuacion, espero que te haya gustado y que al final te quedes con algo del fic, que te ofrece esa tu persona…un gra saludo y nos veremos…**

**Raven Youkai: Bueno, apoyo tu dolor, se lo que es no twener computadora durantye meses y la verdad ojala la tegas en este momento…ahora respondiendoa tus dudas:**

**¿¿Cómo Revivio Terra: Ella estaba encerrada por su propio poder dentro de esa capa de piedra, las esferas al absorber energia lograron absorber ese mismo poder que Terra tenia y logro liberarse**

**¿¿Era necesario que estuviera ahí: CLARO, ella era la Titan que controlaba el elemento vital de la Tierra, y ademas este le daba la fuerza para que Raven siguiera luchando y demostrara que esa cueva no era nada comparado con las peleas mentales.**

**En respectoa lo del nombre de Raven….No me gusta dejar lectores con la Duda, si e meja ponerle misterio pero nuna hacerlos dudar…eso se me hace muy feo.**

**Nos veremos luego.**

**Ana Carolina: Saludos Ana, si, la quinta temporada ya se esta estrenando en Cartoon Network Gringo y ghe podido ver los avances que me sirven para is historias, Los Jóvenes Titanes se unen todos contra la Hermandad del Mal, pero eso lo invente antes de que supiera eso, y puies bueno hay cosas que tienes que ver como Kid Flash y Jynx juntos eso si esta interesante…lo de la lucha mental, creeme yo tambien lo se y no hay que dejar que nos domine otra entidad que no somos nosotros.**

**H.fanel.K: La ultima de mis recientes fieles lectoras, te agradezco todos los reviews que me enviaste y vaya que para que alguien lea mis capitulos en clase es algo riesgoso, peor me alegro que te hayan gustado, he cambiadod e Mail y lo dejare por si alguien desea agregarme, nunca esta de mas conocer gente XD…Sabes, cuando me enclaustraron me puse a dibujar, y de ahí salieron Foxy Rubi, Khas Binx, Dren y demas personajes de otra historia, espero leer pronto mas de tu fic y que nos veamos pronto en este suicidioo colectivo…Gracias!**

**Punkblondie7: Gracias pro tod mi querida y adorada Fan, lei tu fic y deje review, ¿¿Ya viste el apitulo de Raven Bunny?...debes de porque la cancion de Mumbo Jumbo me encanta, gracias por comprender mi dolor de la flojera, que e sun defecto humano normal y ojala nos vemaos pronto por estos rumbos…**

**Dark Lion: No importa que antes no hayas dejado review, a mi siemrpe se me pasa dejar reviews en las historia que a veces leo, y bien ojala este final te haya gustado…Gracias pro estar en el fic…**

**Bien lectores, como notas finales, les dejo mi agradecimiento, y esperare sus reviews para ver si les gusto el final, porque no crean que este es el unico Final…ahh verdad? Eso no s elo esperaban…(algunos si) pero bueno el ultimo final saldra después junto con una nueva saga que todavía no esta definitio el tema, pero puedo dejarles aquí algunas ideas:**

**1: **No es posible domesticar a un animal salvaje. No se puede, puedes trabajar y forjar una relación con ellos, y cuando las circunstancias sean propicias….Trataran de Matarte.

Serás el animal mas listo de la tierra…pero sigues siendo un animal…

Nunca confíes en un animal salvaje, aunque haya nacido en cautiverio y hayas convivido con el durante años, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que sus instintos florezcan y quieran matarte.

**De quien trata la histori?...creo que deben suponerlo y espero que les pueda gustar esa trama**

**Idea 2: Raven-Craven, Starfire- Starball, Slade-Scarlet, Terra-Terrance y Chico Bestia----Chica Bestia.**

**Esta historia es una de las que me encanta es un…cambio de genero por asi decirlo, ojala que tambien les trate de agardar esa idea.**

**Mi nuevo mail es emmanuelazuara en Hotmail, para quien dessee agregarme, ahí estare para servirles **

**Y por fin y despidiendome de esta Saga les dejo la Fraswe que me animo a terminar el Final con algo ta tragico como la muerte de Raven.**

"**Un heroe debe morir, al menos si desea los honores mas dignos, esa es su maxima Corona" – profesor Victor Felix – mAestro de Literatura-**

**Espero sus reviews y hasta la proxima!**

**Se despide….Jearo**


	13. La Caida de un Petirrojo

_**La Caída de los Cuervos y los Petirrojos**_

_**Final 2: La Caída de Un Petirrojo**_

**Notas Iniciales: Saludos mis queridos y fieles Lectores, como mencione en el Final de La Caída de Un cuervo, ese no era el único Final ¿¿Por qué?...Bueno, cuando termine la historia hubo tres posibles finales de los cuales, ya leyeron 1 y este que van a leer, nunca me gusto dejar a secas que Raven muriera porque era el personaje Principal, pero así no hubiera podido obtener su máxima Corona…fue por eso que en la Caída del Petirrojo el Muerto será otro…Ya verán el Final.**

"**Los Petirrojos son animales muy peculiares…cuando alguno de sus polluelos están en peligro, este se autoinmola con tal de que siga Viviendo"**

"**Spiritu Sanctus Ora Pronobhis….Espiritu Santo…llora Por nosotros…"**

**Este final iniciaría después de que Jynx muere a manos de Mammoth y Cyborg.**

"**Jynx sintió como algo atestaba su cuerpo y como caía desvaneciéndose casi en el aire…es impresionante como se dan las traiciones por amor y por el bien de todos….aunque ese bien destruya ilusiones y sueños…."**

**Raven observaba todo aquel espectáculo con sus iris llenos de temor y dudas acerca de la batalla, había ganado el control de si misma y sabia lo qué tenia que hacer, el sacrificio era la corona que deseaba alcanzar y así lo haría…ella duda…No, ella no duda, solo empieza a recordar, pero algo la detiene, una voz que había oído en sus pensamientos y que conocía Muy bien….**

**- Raven…¿¿Estas Bien?-. Pregunto muy extrañado el petirrojo.**

**- Si, yo…yo me encuentro bien-. **

**- Tenemos que detenerlo Raven…¿¿Tienes alguna idea?-.**

**- Cuando Rorek se sacrifico abrió una brecha en el plano neutral, podemos aprovechar esa abertura antes de que alcance su máximo poder-. **

**- En ese caso…-. Y sin decir nada más el Petirrojo se deslizo con gran agilidad hacia el círculo de energía.**

**Robin tomo en sus manos un Birdarang y se dispuso a atacar sin tener nada más que decir, sabia que si no podían detenerlo en ese instante…jamás lo harían...**

**- Estoy harto de ti y de tus estupidos Trucos Malchior, es hora de que seas enviado a donde perteneces-. Y sin más, ataco y el birdarang fue disparado…sin ningún éxito.**

**- Vaya, veo que el estupido sacrificio provocado por Rorek ha dejado una abertura, cosa que puede repararse simplemente con una dosis de bioenergias y las tuyas me serán útiles-. Terminado de hablar, Malchior lanzo de sus manos un extraño rayo de color carmesí que encerró a Robin en una gran agonía.**

**Raven, que se había quedado perpleja por ver aquella escena, estaba dispuesta en ese instante a rescatar a Robin, nadie tendría que sufrir por ella…nunca mas, y como si un arranque de ira se apoderara de ella, utilizo la conexión mente corazón que tenia con Robin para atravesar aquel muro de energía…**

**- ¡¡¡Has cometido un grave error Malchior, Robin y yo estamos conectados en mente y alma te has quedado indefenso ante mi y una dosis del planeta Azarath te demostrara que estoy en lo correcto!-. Raven pronuncio aquellas sagradas palabras, pero algo falla, en vez de explotar, la carne de Malchior, es decir…su piel, se rompe como si fuera una mariposa. **

**De su interior un ser malformado y horrible muestra su cara y observa con unos ojos rojos y que lloran sangre a la asombrada y asustada Raven, sin mas que quedársele viendo de su garganta salen gritos de terror y espasmos que anuncian su predica:**

**- ¿¿Qué pasa Niñita, La piel es solo algo efímero que puede desecharse cuando ya ha cumplido su función, lo único que permanece invencible e imparable es mi voluntad; tal vez tu consideres eso como algo mental, pero comparados con el cariño que ustedes los humanos se tienen, comparado con todas las esperanzas que se llenan en las almas….NO SON NADA!-. Y con la mirada pareciera que hubiera lanzado a Rachel fuera de la escena.**

**- Lo siento Robin…-. Fue lo último que se oyó decir a Raven cuando caía al lado de su petirrojo.**

**Robin empieza tener conciencia, su voluntad también es imparable y lo sabe, dentro de sus pensamientos llegan preguntas y respuestas de la anda, observa a Malchior incapaz de defenderse y empieza a cavilar:**

**- Es…esta es la única vez en que una piedra, inclusive un palo podría derrotar a Malchior, o uno de mis Birdarangs, pero se me han acabado…-. Y mientras este cavilaba, Malchior observaba con furia como Robin se ponía de Pie.**

**- ¿¿Que son ustedes los que se autollaman humanos? Tienen una media diaria de quince horas de autonomía por lo cual se pasan las tres cuartas partes de su corto plazo de vida en un estado de shock a lo que ustedes llaman sueño. Nesecitan ingerir alimento y trabajar este tres veces al día para que funcione su insignificante organismo…Cuando son jóvenes quieren ser adultos…cuando son adultos quieren ser jóvenes…Un gran fallo de la coordinación…Ahorran tiempo y esfuerzo a la vida eliminándose entre ustedes, siempre utilizando la violencia por falsos motivos y otras ideas no depuradas por su memoria física…Considerado por si mismo como el animal mas perfecto y a la vez el mas peligroso…Arruinando sus ecosistemas, dañando sus mentes…así son ustedes…pero en cambio yo…yo soy perfecto!-,. Y cuando grito movió los Puños acelerando el proceso y dejando al Hermano Sangre en un simple Humano desfigurado y como un saco de Huesos…**

**Su piel se estaba regenerando, un extraño color grisáceo se combino con sus ojos rojos y su pelo blanco, largos colmillos le crecían de su boca y unas alas empezaban a germinar entre su espalda…se estaba convirtiendo en un Dios parecido a Bahamuth y eso seria convertirse en Balach, destructor de mundos…alguien debía detenerlo y el único que podía hacerlo ya había tomado una decisión importante….**

**- Tu siempre nos has despreciado Malchior, siempre fuimos solo títeres para ti y olvidaste que tan grandes y poderosos somos los Humanos, te ves muy divertido tratando de quitarle poder a un viejo, veamos ahora que tal te va en contra de un JOVEN!-. Finalmente Robin tiro al desfigurado Hermano Sangre y entro en la energía que era acumulada por Malchior, antes de decir algo más exclamo…- Cuídate Rachel-.**

**Su nombre era Richardson "Dick" Grayson**

**El suyo era Rachel "Raven" Roth**

**Robin y Raven.**

**Ellos eran Jóvenes.**

**Estaban enamorados-**

**Eran Héroes.**

**Vivieron una vida de grandes aventuras.**

**Juntos….llegaron mas allá de las estrellas**

**La ultima imagen coherente que Raven recibe de Robin, antes de que su lazo mental termine es el de una sonrisa….Este es el enemigo…Y la Batalla…para la cual nacieron…Para Robin, mientras se desvanece no duda del resultado…pero hay alguien que si lo hace y sabe que ha provocado un error…**

**- ¿¿Qué fue lo que hiciste…?...Para lo que Malchior quiere y Busca…Tú le servirás igual que el Hermano Sangre!-. Raven lloró y solo observaba como su petirrojo era desvanecido en una nube de energía que fue hacia Malchior.**

**Por un instante hubo luz, y por otro segundo…oscuridad, todos abren los ojos y ven a una extraña criatura….Su rostro no esta desfigurado como el de Malchior y tampoco contiene rasgos de belleza como el de Robin, su tez es gris y su cabellos Blanco y Negro, tiene unas alas Negras parecidas a la de un Murciélago y contiene 2 ojos de diferentes iris, uno Blanco y otro rojo, sus colmillos brillan con gran fluidez y hay sangre por todo su cuerpo…Sonríe y simplemente menciona…**

**- A veces es mejor desvanecerse que quemarse lentamente-. Suelta una carcajada y continua.- El poder…es Grande!-. Y sin más que decir trata de recuperarse del shock que tiene por sentirse débil…**

**- Es…imposible- Menciona Slade.- Físicamente Malchior y Robin se han convertido en uno solo.**

**- Es…imposible…..-. Solloza Raven**

**- Atácalo Raven…es nuestra ultima oportunidad!-. Grito Chico Bestia**

**Y justo cuando Raven se disponía a atacar, siente la presencia del Petirrojo, siente que fluye dentro de aquel monstruo…Aquella fusión tan extraña observa a su alrededor, mira con sus 2 iris de diferente color a Raven….y como quien suelta un llanto este desaparece en la amargura…dejando a todos, impactados, sorprendidos, sollozando y…Furiosos…**

**- ¡¡¡Porque no lo atacaste Raven!-. Grita Cyborg muy molesto.**

**- Pude sentir su presencia….-. Dice Raven entre llanto y admiración.**

**- Estas alucinando Rae-. Dice hico Bestia mientras se levanta y retira junto con los demás en aquella ilusa cueva llena y faltante de ignotas ilusiones….**

**Pensar…soñar…Imaginar…no lo se….Alucinar, ¿¿Puede ser todo esto un error, ¿¿porque tienen mas los que menos lo merecen? ¿¿Por qué nadie es libre si no se le hace daño a nadie y los que lo hacen están en las calles?...Quizás nadie lo sepa, quizás y si crees en alguien más alto que tu tampoco lo sabe, pero si algo es seguro, es que Tu, al igual que yo y Robin podemos estar…**

**Fluyendo, Cayendo…Como un Ángel en una pesadilla tan cruel llamada…Realidad….**

**Epilogo:**

**Los Titanes abandonaron la cueva, dejando a los sacrificados en su lugar, cada uno de ellos, de los Titanes, recuerda a Robin y al intento que logro al tratar de salvar a la humanidad. Los Titanes Oeste se han separado tomando rumbos diferentes.**

**Garfield después de mucho pensarlo se ha retirado con Terra, tratando de buscar respuestas y en la huida encontrar el porque Raven no ataco y dejo que Robin Muriera….**

**Cyborg, se ha unido con los Titanes Este, estos están tratando de detener una amenaza que intenta destruir al mundo; Nadie sabe quien es pero se dice que su mirada infunde temor y el ruido de sus alas rompe la barrera del sonido….**

**Raven y Starfire se han quedado juntas, Star y Raven han sentido la presencia de Robin y no se detendrán hasta poder encontrarlo….aunque sea una simple ilusión de la verdad y ellas lo sepan……**

**¿¿Cómo puede acabar esto?...Tal vez de entre las cenizas…algo ocurra y como siempre salga bien…o no…**


End file.
